Sueño irlandés
by Yumeiko02
Summary: Ella tenía que estar casada antes de los treinta o regresaria con su familia a casarse con su viejo novio de la infancia. El viajaba para impedir una boda urgentemente. ¿Qué relacion tienen estos dos viajes? SASUSAKU %100
1. A un mismo camino

:B!

Soy yo de nuevo:) Pues les prometí que traería la historia y pues es esta, espero que la disfruten de veras:) les prometo que cada vez será mejor y les encantara:)

No pues:B como les dije en Huracán del deseo aqui estoy con la nueva historia y espero qe esta la disfruten demasiado:) Gracias por el apoyo con la otra historia y espero recibirla tambien con esta:B!

Bueno pues les dije los del gym y ya fui 3 días seguidos, WOW! Es cansado, pero se qe valdra la pena:)

Les agradesco sus preferencias y en fin:B espero qe la aprueben

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo**_

Cap. 1

A un mismo camino

–Se acabó. Fin. Terminado. Adiós. Apártate de mi camino. Basta. Ni lo sueñes. Yo, no. _Au revoir. _Hasta la vista. Nos vemos. _Sayonara. _

–Lo que estás diciendo es que te vas.

–Sí –alzó la vista de su intento de meter ropa en una maleta demasiado pequeña. Su amiga Ino parecía aturdida.

–Siempre podrías decirles que no a tus padres. Después de todos, eres una adulta.

Pensó que eso era debatible. Sin embargo, había dado su palabra. Y si la persistencia de sus padres no bastara para hacerla volver a casa, su honor sí.

– ¿Crees que no he intentado razonar con ellos? ¿Crees que no les he explicado que soy una adulta de verdad? Sencillamente, no funciona. Además, Shino es un chico agradable –la furia que hubiera podido sentir ante la situación no tardó en desvanecerse. Nadie podía enfadarse con Shino. Bajó la tapa de la maleta y apoyó el trasero en ella para darle un incentivo adicional para cerrarse.

Ino se sentó sobre la segunda maleta y suspiró con frustración.

–Es un acto de barbaridad obligarte a volver para casarte con el pretendiente elegido por ellos. ¿Y porque aceptaste algo así?

–Quería una aventura, y era el único modo en que me dejarían venir a Seattle –sintió que los mecanismos de cierre encajaban bajo su peso.

Ino debatió ese punto.

–No podrían haberte detenido.

–Es evidente que jamás has visto el tamaño de mis hermanos. Créeme, podrían haberme detenido –miró alrededor del apartamento vacío para comprobar que los transportistas se hubieran llevado todo. Solo quedaban las dos maletas y Sir Akamaru.

–Una barbaridad –murmuro Ino mientras movía su peso sobre la segunda maleta para tratar de cerrarla.

–Ya lo has dicho –repuso Sakura, sonriéndole y sabiendo lo ilógico que debía de parecerle a una persona que no hubiera crecido en Monohan.

– ¡Medieval! ¿Eso también lo he dicho? ¿Qué me dices de tu trabajo? En la escuela van a echarte de menos.

–Conseguiré otro trabajo de profesora cuando vuelva a Nueva Jersey. Siempre hay trabajo para una profesora a la que no le importe enseñar a adolescentes.

–Sigue estando mal.

Con un suspiro, Sakura se trasladó a la otra malta con Ino. Los dos traseros bonitos y redondeados llenaron el espacio reducido. _Snap_. Al parecer, era hora de volver a hacer dieta.

–Escucha, mis padres solo querían asegurar mi futura. Me dieron siete años para explorar el Oeste. Y me asunto, más de acuerdo estoy con ellos. Echo de menos a mi familia.

– ¿Vas a casarte con un hombre solo porque echas de menos a tu familia? –Ino se mostró incrédula.

"¡Claro que no!" Bueno, quizá un poco". ¿Cómo podía explicarle eso a Ino? Su amiga le pediría que esperara el amor verdadero y otras cosas igual de ridículas y románticas. Sakura, que había sido una romántica empedernida, había abandonado la idea de que el amor verdadero existía para ella en el cosmos. Había conocido a demasiados hombres, salió con varios de ellos, y en ninguna ocasión Cupido había lanzado su flecha.

–Shino será un marido excelente. Será fiel, leal, cariñoso…

–Y obedecerá todas tus órdenes, se sentará cuando se lo digas y no te manchará la alfombra –replicó Ino con sarcasmo, levantándose de la maleta.

–Eh, no menosprecies eso. Domesticar a un hombre es más difícil de lo que parece –muy bien, Shino poseía todas las cualidades de un buen perro. Había cosas peores en la vida. Le daría hijos. Algo que un perro no podría hacer. "Piensa en los hijos", se recordó. Por desgracia, eso significaba que debía pensar en cómo iba a concebir a esos hijos con Shino. Mmm.

–No. Es más como empezar de nuevo… otra vez.

– ¿Estás segura?

–Lo estoy –anunció con una firmeza que la sorprendió. Tomaba la decisión correcta. Mentalmente lo sabía. Solo era su corazón el que se agitaba cada vez que pensaba en pasar el resto de su vida con Shino. Con una determinación que no sentía, se puso de pie y alzó las dos maletas–. ¡Akamaru! En marcha, Comandante Sir. Akamaru. ¡Nos vamos!

El "Comandante Sir Akamaru" se asomó desde una de las estanterías de la cocina y ladró.

–Vamos, Akamaru –insistió Sakura–. Ya lo hemos hablado y estuviste de acuerdo. Así que deja de ser tan obstinado y mueve la cola.

A regañadientes, el perro se unió a ella. Era evidente que a Akamaru no le alegraba nada la mudanza, pero al parecer sabía que no iba a tener voto en el asunto.

Ino movió la cabeza maravillada.

–Tratas a ese animal como si fuera humano. No es natural, ¿sabes?

–Shhh, ¿quieres que te oiga? Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando alguien le recuerda que no fue el líder de comandantes de la fuerza armada de Estados Unidos. Sé que fomento sus ilusiones, pero de este modo es menos doloroso–bajó la vista a la bola negra de pelo con adoración en los ojos–. ¿Está listo, Sir Akamaru?

–Guau –Akamaru prácticamente suspiró, como si comprendiera que no tenía elección.

Las dos amigas saliendo del apartamento seguidas por el Comandante. Sakura alzó la tapa del maletero de su viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo y guardó las maletas. En el asiento de atrás ya había una caja con periódico viejo y en el pasajero una caja con seis Diet Pepsi con hielo. Estaba preparada.

– ¿Estás segura de que irás bien atravesando el país tú sola? ¿Qué me dices de los maníacos que atacan a las mujeres sin compañía? –inquirió Ino.

–Un buen modo de tranquilizarme.

La primera vez, había ido a Seattle acompañada de su hermano Gaara. Por aquel entonces, había parecido a un mundo de distancia de Nueva Jersey. Gaara, agente de policía en Filadelfia, había insistido en que no fuera sola. En ese momento pasaba por un divorcio desagradable y Sakura no quería oír hablar de su ex mujer durante cuatro mil quinientos kilómetros. Lo que significaba que sería un viaje solitario. No la entusiasmaba particularmente, pero también debía ser práctica. Además, no podía ser muy peligroso.

–Ten cuidado. Y hagas lo que hagas, no recojas a autoestopistas –la abrazó con fuerza–. Te echaré de menos.

–Yo también.

Se sentó en el coche y arrancó. A través de ojos semiacuosos, observó cómo Ino iba empequeñeciendo más y más a través del espejo retrovisor. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, había desaparecido.

–Bien, Akamaru, solos tú y yo. ¿Estás listo para ir a casa?

–Guau.

–Yo también.

"¡Maldición! ¡Mil veces maldición!" Sasuke Uchiha sencillamente se negaba a creer lo que oía. No era posible. No podía estar sucediéndole a él. No en ese momento. No a Mikoto. Con una impaciencia nacida de la furia apuñaló la tecla de rebobinado del contestador automático y volvió a darle a la tecla de repetición.

_Beep._

– ¡Hola, Sasu! Soy yo, Mikoto. Tengo una notica maravillosa. No te lo vas a creer. Bueno, sé que lo crearás porque yo te lo digo que es la verdad, y sabes que no miento…

Cerró los ojos. Su hermana tenía por costumbre explicar todas las exageraciones en las que incurría. Esa cualidad solía resultarle tierna. Declaraba su honestidad. Pero en ese momento no había tiempo y tenía prisa por llegar a lo esencial. Otra vez.

–Lo que quiero decir es que probablemente te quedes asombrado. Oh, aquí va… ¡Me voy a casar! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo, casada. Es con Deidara, desde luego. Sé que a ti te inspira reservas, pero créeme, es un encanto, y dulce y divertido. Podría seguir así sin palabras, pero… bueno, ya sabes a qué me refiero. Él dice que está impaciente. Así que lo haremos el tres de agosto.

¡En siete días! De hecho, seis, ya que el mensaje era del día anterior.

–Sé lo que estás pensando… que siempre quise una gran boda con todos los adornos, pero sin mamá y papá, y como Deidara tampoco tiene familia, hemos decidido que sea algo pequeño. Solo tú y un amigo de Deidara. Oh, y sé que solo con siete días, pero si conduces todo el día, tardarás tres o cuatro en llegar hasta aquí. Probablemente de esa manera sea más rápido que en tren. De modo que espero verte al final de la semana. ¡Me muero de impaciencia!

_Beeeep._

La voz de su hermana pareció reverberar por toda la casa. Iba a casarse con ese miserable cazafortunas de poco monta, y solo disponía de seis días para frenar la bosa. Seis días. No eran suficientes. Durante un momento pensó en tomar un avión, pero la idea se desvaneció nada más aparecer. Le había dado su palabra a Mikoto de que nunca volaría, y la consideraba un vínculo inquebrantable. Tampoco se equivocaba en los horarios del tren. Y asimismo carecía de sentido tratar de razonar con ella por teléfono. Podía ser volátil, pero también muy obstinada. El único modo de enfrentar la situación era cara a cara. Lo que significaba conducir.

Sin perder más tiempo, abrió la maleta que aún contenía ropa del viaje del que acababa de regresar a última hora de la noche del día anterior. Había ido a San Francisco para reunirse con un potencial cliente interesado en su único paquete informático. El producto de Sasuke era uno de los pocos en el que la gran empresa maderera había mostrado interés, y tenía la corazonada de que el viaje había servido para sellar el trato. No obstante, no había nada concreto, y lo último que necesitaba era que algo lo distrajera de ganar la puja.

La familia, sin importar lo irritante que fuera, estaba primero. Su única opción era hacer lo que sugería Mikoto: conducir hasta Filadelfia. No para asistir a la boda, sino para detenerla. Naruto, su vicepresidente y mejor amigo, podría manejar la puja de California en su ausencia.

Tomada la decisión, el siguiente paso de Sasuke fue encontrar ropa limpia con la que reemplazar la que acababa de meter en la cesta de ropa sucia. En el armario encontró unos vaqueros y polos impecablemente planchados por su asistenta. Casi sin tomarse tiempo para doblarlos, los metió a la maleta. Realizó una rápida comprobación para cerciorarse de que tenía la cartera, bajó a la carrera las escaleras de su casa en Seattle, Washington, salió a la calle y volvió a subirse al coche que había abandonado hacía poco.

El sueño de descansar un día, después de agotador regreso desde California antes de volver al trabajo, se había evaporado. Iba a tener que emprender un trayecto maratoniano a través del país para llegar hasta donde su ingenua hermana iba a cometer el mayor error de su vida.

Al menos le había dado seis días. Podría haber si peor. Calculó que, forzando un poco, conseguiría llegar a Filadelfia en tres días. Eso le proporcionaría tiempo de sobra para ahuyentar al futuro marido y encerrar a Mikoto en un convento. En ese orden.

Lleno de determinación, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y miró por el espejo retrovisor. Vio un Ford beige aparcado demasiado cerca de su entrada de vehículos. El conductor seguía el coche. Sasuke tocó la bocina para indicarle que iba a salir. Al retroceder, le lanzó una mirada con la que quiso transmitirle que no le gustaba que le bloqueara la salida. El otro esquivó sus ojos.

–Maldito turista –musitó.

"Cíñete al plan", se dijo, "y esta pesadilla acabará pronto".

CONTINUARA…

**OoOoOoOoOooooOoOoOoO**

espero qe les haya llamado la atencion

la conti la traere en cuanto la tenga y disfrutenlo:)

Chao


	2. Un nuevo compañero de viaje

Hola, bueno se que me tarde, pero aqi traego la continuacion espero qe les gustec:

Cap. 2

— ¿Se acabará alguna vez esta pesadilla? —se preguntó después de verse forzado a pisar otra vez el freno. Solo iba por el segundo día de viaje, pero a ese ritmo jamás llegaría a tiempo a la bosa de su hermana. No cuando los vehículos que tenía delante insistían en conducir a la velocidad que lo haría su difunta bisabuela. Un Volkswagen Escarabajo y un vehículo pesado conspiraban contra él al ir a cien kilómetros por hora cada uno en el carril que ocupaba. Durante un instante pensó en adelantar el camión por el arcén, pero con la suerte que tenía, temió encontrarse con un bache y reventar una rueda. Lo que necesitaba era llamar la atención de la mujer que llevaba el coche que tenía adelante.

Sabía que se trataba de una mujer porque costaba no ver la masa de un extraño color rosado que se extendía por los costados del reposacabezas. Sin embargo, era evidente que ella no se percataba de su presencia detrás.

Encendió las luces delanteras. No hubo suerte. Tenía que estar demasiado distraída para no mirar por el retrovisor. Los bucles de pelo se agitaban. De vez en cuando apuntaba con el dedo al pasajero que llevaba en el asiento de al lado. Si Sasuke debía realizar una conjetura, la mujer estaba sufriendo de un ataque de epilepsia o le cantaba a un acompañante muy bajo. Debía de ser su imaginación la que invocó la imagen de unas orejas largas asomándose desde el otro asiento. No podía estar cantándole a un ¿perro?

— ¿Cómo he estado? —pregunto Sakura, un poco jadeante por cantar al ritmo de la radio. No era ninguna Aretha Franklin, pero al Sir no pareció importarle.

Esperó con ansiedad la siguiente cancion. Mientras tanto, evaluó donde se encontraba. Un vistazo por el retrovisor reveló un ominoso Mercedes negro prácticamente encaramado sobre su parachoques trasero.

—Cielos, lo siento, amigo —musitó con cierta timidez—. No me di cuenta de que estaba ahí —después de todo, Aretha requería plena concentración. Pisó el pedal e intentó acelerar lo suficiente como para poder adelantar al camión que tenía al lado. Pero su Escarabajo tenía otras ideas.

El coche tosió un poco y aceleró seis kilómetros por hora cuenta abajo. Como el camión también ganaba velocidad, no había modo en que pudiera adelantarlo. Su único recurso era frenar un poco y situarse detrás de él.

¡Estaba frenando! Solo le queda una opción. Llevó la mano a la bocina y la dejó allí dominado por la frustración. Frustración porque la mujer que tenía delante conducía despacio. Porque su hermana fuera a casarse con el hombre equivocado. Por tener que dejar su negocio en un momento crucial. El sonido de la bocina resultó maravilloso y le causó un gozoso dolor en los oídos. El ruido llenó el coche y reverberó por el vasto paisaje de Montana.

El Comandante Sir Akamaru chilló y buscó cobijo bajo el asiento.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Sakura indignada ante lo que consideró la actitud de una bravucón.

Había intentado hacerle un favor y a él no se le ocurría otra cosa que asustar a su pequeña. El camión pasó de largo y de inmediato ella se trasladó al otro carril. No tardó en perderlo de vista. Mientras tanto, no pudo evitar mirar al hombre del Mercedes cuando este llegó a su misma altura.

Con una última presión, Sasuke dejó de tocar el claxon. Lo invadió una especie de paz onírica. Había sido liberador. Si fumara, habría encendido un cigarrillo. Nada con un buen bocinazo para soltar un poco de tensión. Diablos, una vez que el coche se había apartado, dejó de experimentar el súbito apremio de ponerse por delante. Se situó lentamente a la par del Volkswagen amarillo. Giró la cabeza para ver mejor a la conductora al tiempo que se preguntaba si sería tan bonita como su pelo.

— ¡Imbécil! —gritó Sakura mientras bajaba la ventanilla en un esfuerzo por hacerse oír. Por desgracia, era dudoso que la oyera, ya que él llevaba la ventanilla subida.

Aunque semejante comentario tampoco ofendería mucho. Debía practicar todo ese asunto de los insultos y maldiciones. Había vivido demasiado tiempo con las palabras de su madre resonando en su cabeza. "Una señorita no maldice". Era obvio que su madre jamás había tenido que enfrentarse a imbéciles en Mercedes.

"¿Qué problema tiene?", pensó Sasuke. No la había oído, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para entender que estaba furiosa. Después de todo, era ella quien no había pasado al camión. Cuando había intentado animarla a avanzar, había tenido el descaro de frenar. Desde luego, en ese momento se daba cuenta de que lo había hecho era que el cochecito que conducía no tuviera la aceleración requerida para un adelantamiento a alta velocidad. Fue su turno de sentirse un poco avergonzado.

Lo único que cabía hacer era disculparse. Era imposible que lo oyera de coche a coche. Improvisó un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa inofensiva que decía: "Lo siento. No era mi intención dar tantos bocinazos".

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¡Qué descaro el de ese hombre! Me hace muecas y se encoge de hombros como si le importara un bledo haberme sacado canas con esa condenada bocina.

En su mente cobró forma la acción más mezquina que se le pudo ocurrir. Sin un segundo de vacilación, la realizó.

¡Le había sacado la lengua! Mientras él intentaba disculparse, ella le sacaba la lengua. Era evidente que se trataba de una perturbada. Probablemente se había fugado de una institución mental. Lo mejor que podía hacer era largarse de allí antes de que se le ocurriera algo realmente demencial.

Como poner cara de cerdo. Odiaba que una persona levantara la nariz y se estirara los ojos hacia las orejas. Solo pensar en ello le daba escalofríos. Con una última mirada centelleante para demostrarle que no le gustaba su ética de conducción, pisó el acelerador con toda la fuerza del pie.

Fue un error, teniendo en cuenta que no había apartado la vista de la pelirosa. No llegó a ver la vaca que cercado en el borde de la carretera, hasta que apareció sobre el asfalto. Supo que era demasiado tarde en el minuto en que vio al enorme bovino. Ajena al daño que estaba a punto de causar, la estúpida vaca mugió hacia el coche lanzado en su dirección.

Sasuke pisó los frenos con fuerza que temió sacar el pedal a través del suelo del coche. El vehículo se escoró y luego perdió el control. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, se salió del camino y chocó contra el poste de una valla. El airbag se infló y se vio empujado contra el asiento.

Todo en dos segundos.

—Muuuu.

Al menos la vaca se había salvado.

— ¿Estás bien? ¡Contéstame!

El airbag se desinfló. Pudo moverse. Primero evaluó su cuerpo. Tanto las piernas como los brazos estaban bien. El pecho y el resto de su cuerpo habían sido protegidos por el airbag. Se había golpeado la cabeza y el experimentaba una sensación ardiente donde el airbag le había rozado la mejilla. Aparte de eso, se encontraba bien.

Aunque no sucedía lo mismo con su coche.

— ¡Contéstame!

Giró la cabeza y encontró los ojos verdes y preocupados de su némesis pelirosa.

— ¿Por qué?

Sakura se puso de cuclillas. Esa era una respuesta extraña.

—Porque quiero cerciorarme de que te encuentras bien.

—Es evidente que lo estoy, o no habría sido capaz de responderte, ¿verdad?

Tenía sentido. Se lo veía pasmosamente sereno para alguien que acababa de sufrir un accidente de coche. Y por el aspecto que presentaba, el vehículo era un siniestro total. La capota se hallaba prácticamente enroscada alrededor del grueso poste. Sin embargo, a este no le había pasado nada.

— ¿No viste la vaca?

No hacía falta palabras. La expresión agria de Daniel lo dijo todo.

—De acuerdo, no la viste —concluyó Sakura.

Sasuke intentó abrir la puerta. No resultó tarea fácil, ya que toda la estructura había sido empujada hacía dentro. Sakura captó su intención y lo ayudó, tirando mientras que saliera. Con piernas un poco inestables, respiró hondo varias veces antes de inspeccionar los daños.

—Deberías sentarse mientras esperamos a la policía.

— ¿Qué policía?

—Ya sabes, los que aparecen después de un accidente —respondió ella con ingenuidad.

Sasuke alzó los brazos para indicar el vasto espacio que los rodeaba. Lo único que había en kilómetros a la redonda era el Escarabajo de Sakura, la ruina de Sasuke y una vaca.

— ¿Y de dónde esperas que surjan esos magníficos policías?

—Oh —de pronto vio que el camino por el que viajaban no era un hervidero de actividad. El camión era el único otro vehículo que Sakura había visto en horas y ya había desparecido—. No tengo teléfono móvil.

— ¿Quién no tiene uno hoy en día? —preguntó con incredulidad. No sabía por qué le importaba, pero no parecía propio de una mujer viajara sola sin un móvil.

—Yo. Soy profesora con un presupuesto reducido. Era comprar un móvil o mi manicura mensual.

—Los teléfonos móviles son muy útiles en casos de emergencias o accidentes…

—Sí, pero unas uñas bien pintadas son una fuente de gozo todos los días —extendió sus preciosas uñas para que las inspeccionara. Él no pareció muy impresionado—. Supongo que tú tendrás uno.

—Desde luego —afirmó con altanería. Llevó la mano al bolsillo derecho de los pantalones y lo encontró vació. Luego, siguió el izquierdo con igual resultado. Bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que no eran los mismos pantalones que llevaba en el viaje de vuelta de California. Los que tenían el móvil en el bolsillo. Se hallaban en el suelo del cuarto de baño, donde él los había dejado. No allí. Con él. En el corazón de Montana

— ¿No hay móvil?

Tuvo ganas de gruñirle.

—Y bien —continuó Sakura—, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Una vez más, Sasuke no tuvo palabras. Rodeó el coche lenta y cuidadosamente. La capota, el motor, la carrocería… todo el maldito coche era una ruina. Comenzó a maldecir con la habilidad de un marinero.

Sakura sonrió incómoda. No es que no hubiera oído esas palabras antes. Al crecer con cinco hermanos, podía dar lecciones de vocabulario de maldiciones. Simplemente, envidiaba la facilidad con que las pronunciaba. Si su madre pudiera oírlo, le metería suficiente jabón en la boca como para mantenerle limpio el lenguaje durante años.

Cuando llegó a la conclusión de que de esa manera no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, centró su atención en la mujer.

—Tú —acusó.

— ¿Yo? —inquirió Sakura.

— ¡Es tu culpa! —era mentira. Era él quien había estado conduciendo demasiado deprisa, pero sentaba bien culpa a otra persona por su estupidez.

— ¡Mi culpa! Tú estuviste a punto de atropellar a esa pobre vaca y fuiste quien se salió de la carretera.

— ¿Pobre vaca? —Giró la cabeza y la vio a un lado del camino comiendo hierba—. ¡La vaca está perfectamente! ¿Qué dices de mi coche?

—Siniestro total —respondió después de inspeccionarlo.

—Ahhhh —gritó él lleno de frustración—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? —sabía que estaba metido en serios problemas. Estar atrapado en medio de ninguna parte con una chica de un extraño cabello color rosa.

Sakura se contuvo de hacer algún comentario, aunque se había formulado una pregunta similar momentos antes. Seguían solos. Sin contar a la vaca.

Fue en ese instante cuando experimento inquietud. Se hallaba sola en Montana con un hombre extraño al que le gustaba hacer sonar la bocina y maldecir. El curso de acción más inteligente, el que sugerían los libros de defensa personal, sería subirse al coche, ir hasta la cabina más cercana y llamar a alguien para que lo auxiliara. Pero esa idea no terminaba de convencerla, ya que aún se sentía literalmente culpable.

Además, el pobre parecía desesperado. Estaba convencida de que no había planeado el accidente como una traba diabólica para secuestrarla, violarla y asesinarla. De lo contrario, no había conducido un Mercedes. Nadie destruiría un coche de sesenta mil dólares solo para cometer un asesinato. Podía lograr lo mismo con un Ford.

—Escucha, podía llevarte hasta la gasolinera más próxima para que desde allí llames a una grúa.

Sasuke guardó silencio y analizó sus alternativas. No existía ninguna. Eso ya había quedado establecido. Lo que sucedía es que tenía la sospecha de que subirse al Escarabajo amarillo con la peliroja sería una decisión que alteraría toda su vida. No veía cómo, pero su instinto nunca fallaba. Y le indicaba que era mujer representaba problemas.

Sakura abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y se sentó ante el volante luego, sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

— ¡Eh! ¿Vienes o qué?

Sasuke sacó la maleta del Mercedes, abrió la capota y del viejo Escarabajo y la guardó allí. Luego cerró y la contempló a través del parabrisas.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros, como si le preguntara qué lo hacía tardar tanto. Él suspiró, rodeó el coche y subió. O al menos lo intentó. Fue un esfuerzo, pero logró acomodarse en el automóvil compacto y sintió cómo el coche baja al recibir su peso.

— ¡Guaaaaauuuuuuuuu!

— ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? —bramó él.

—Pobrecito, Comandante Sir Akamaru. ¿El hombre grande te ha quitado el asiento? —sostuvo a Akamaru en brazos y lo acunó como si fuera un niño consentido. Lo que de hecho era.

—Un perro —de modo que le había estado cantado a un perro.

—Espero que no seas alérgico —anunció Sakura—, porque deja que te diga que si lo eres, serás tú quien se largue de aquí.

La sonrisa que le dedicó fue perversa. Él se la devolvió.

— ¿No el perro?

Satisfecha, Sakura decidió mostrarse agradable.

—Se llama Akamaru Sengoku. Puedes llamarlo Comandante Sengoku o Akamaru, también Akamaru, o si lo prefieres, Comandante Sir Akamaru. Ese es el nombre que más le gusta, pero intento no fomentar sus ilusiones de grandeza demasiado a menudo.

Estaba en Oz. Debía ser eso. Sus coche de había salido del camino y un tornado lo había atrapado y transportado a Oz. Eso, o acababa de aceptar ir durante los próximos treinta kilómetros con una lunática.

Sakura presentó a su perro al nuevo pasajero.

—Sir Akamaru, este es… No sé cómo te llamas.

—Uchiha. Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha —pensó en ofrecerle la mano, pero maldita desgracia que le hacía estrechar la pata con el perro.

—Oh —comentó ella. Arranco el coche y salió a la carretera—. Yo me llamo Sakura Haruno.

—Sakura, ¿eh? ¿Cómo en la película el _Rocío de su voz_? Sakura Hanazono, ¿verdad? —sería típico que tuviera el nombre de un personaje de ficción. Ella misma lo parecía. El pelo rosado, los ojos verdes, el perro.

—No. Es Sakura, como los pétalos del árbol de cerezos —explicó—, aunque con diferente pronunciación. Nací en época de otoño y el árbol preferido de mi papa era el de cerezo. De modo que tenía un cultivo de ellos, cuando mi madre dio a parto. Al nacer me llamo Sakura. Pero lo pronunció mal para la partida de nacimiento. Se ha convertido en una especie de broma familiar.

—Menos mal que no estaba cultivando un roble. ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas? ¿Quizá un Wild Cactus? —festejó con una risita su propia broma.

—Muy gracioso. Y también original. No, mis hermanos se llaman Gaara, Nagato, Pain, Deidara y Sasori. Todos muy comunes y apropiados en partes del mundo. Pero yo fui la primera chica, de modo que mis padres se quedaron perplejos. Por no mencionar que fui la sexta y ya andaban escasos de opciones.

— ¡Seis hijos! —la idea de tener a más de seis personas al mismo tiempo en su casa lo puso nervioso. Las familias en general lo ponían nervioso—. Una familia grande.

Sakura movió la cabeza y río.

—No sabes ni la mitad. Tres de mis hermanos estás casados y tienen hijos. Uno aún vive en casa de y el otro ha regresado temporalmente debido a un divorcio. Con la excepción de Gaara y Sasori, la familia casi se ha cuadruplicado en los últimos diez años. La verdad es que es muy divertido.

—Yo no sé nada de familias y diversión —comentó él con todo sombrío. Su familia, su hermana, era la causa de que se hallaran en ese aprieto. De pronto le cayó encima la magnitud de su dilema—. Jamás voy a llegar junto a mi hermana a tiempo.

— ¿Se encuentra en problemas?

Sasuke volvió a centrar su atención en esa mujer. No se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

—Sí. Y gracias al accidente, jamás llegaré a tiempo para salvarla —se mesó el pelo con gesto de frustración e hizo una mueca al encontrar un chichón que de pronto le había salido en la cabeza.

Sakura captó la expresión por el rabillo de ojo.

— ¿Te duele?

— ¿Dolerme? Mi coche es siniestro total. La vida de mi hermana está a punto de verse destruida y encima me ha salido un chichón del tamaño del Everest.

Sakura emitió un sonido de duda.

— ¿No me crees? —exclamó Sasuke. Le sacó un a mano del volante y la apoyó en su frente.

Ella pasó los dedos entre la tupida mata de pelo castaño y trató de soslayar la textura sedosa que hizo que los dedos le hormiguearan. No le costó mucho dar con el chichón. Un jadeo sobresaltado escapó de su boca antes de poder contenerlo.

—Es realmente grande —afirmó—. Quizá debería llevarte al hospital.

La preocupación en sus ojos y el temblor en su voz hicieron que comprendiera que se había visto afectaba por el breve discurso que le había soltado. "Bien", pensó con maldad.

—No necesito ir al hospital —le aseguró. Se pasó la mano por la frente en un intento por aliviar su frustración—: Lo que necesito es llegar a Filadelfia.

— ¿Filadelfia? ¿Has dicho filadelfia? —repitió Sakura. Pensó que era demasiada coincidencia.

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa? No sé qué diablos voy a hacer ahora. Harán falta día para arreglar mi coche, y no puedo esperar tanto. Podría alquilar uno, pero dónde diablos voy a encontrar una agencia de alquiler de coches por aquí —musitó mientras repasaba sus opciones—. ¿Qué va a ser de Mikoto?

Antes de poder contenerse, las palabras parecieron salir por voluntad propia de la boca de Sakura.

—Yo voy a Nueva Jersey. De hecho, al sur, justo al otro lado del Puente Ben Franklin, a unos pocos kilómetros de Filadelfia —era un pensamiento ridículo. No podía estar ofreciéndose a cruzar todo el país con un completo desconocido. Aunque eso parecía. Quizá no fuera tan malo. Dispondría de alguien con quien alternar la conducción y no se hallaría tan indefensa. A menos que resultara ser un asesino psicópata. ¿Qué le había dicho Ino acerca de no recoger autoestopistas? El color macilento de su piel le resaltaba aún más el chichón rojo. No parecía un típico autoestopista peligroso. Además, la compañía no le iría mal. Le brindaría alguien con quien hablar, aparte de él Sir Akamaru. Y tampoco eran tan desconocidos. Él le había visto la lengua y ella le había palpado el chichón—. O —surgió— podría llevarte a la siguiente ciudad tal como planeamos en un principio.

— ¿Y qué voy a hacer allí?

— ¿Qué soy yo, tu gruía y consejera? No lo sé. Para empezar, podrías hacer que una grúa recogiera tu coche. Luego, buscar alquilar un vehículo.

— ¿Una sucursal de Hertz? ¿En las dos calles que por aquí llaman ciudades? No lo creo —indicó con sarcasmo.

Sakura empezaba a enfadarse. Era rápido para descartar sus ideas, pero, ¿Qué había aportado hasta entonces?

—Bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer? —espetó.

Tanto encono empezaba a poder con él. La cabeza le palpitaba. Lo mejor era empezar por establecer las paces.

—Escucha, lo siento. Lo que pasa es que estoy frustrado. He de estar en Filadelfia como mucho en cinco días. Sé que no todo es por tu culpa.

— ¿Todo? ¡Nada es por mi culpa! —esa era su historia y no pensaba abandonarla, sin importar su conciencia culpable—. Si no me hubieras agobiado con la bocina…

—Si tú no hubieras frenado…

—Si no hubieras ido pegado a mi parachoques…

Sasuke apretó los dientes. Así no irían a ninguna parte.

—La cuestión es que la vida de mi hermana depende de que yo llegue a Filadelfia.

—Si era tan importante, ¿Por qué no tomaste un avión? —parecía la solución evidente—. Lo más probable es que puedas conseguir un billete en Billings. No está tan lejos. Podría llevarte.

—No vuelo —respondió sin dar explicaciones.

Ese hombre podría poner a prueba la paciencia de la Madre Teresa.

— ¿La vida de tu hermana está en juego y no eres capaz de superar tu miedo a volar?

Como apretara los dientes un poco más, sabía que se le romperían.

—No he dicho que tuviera miedo a volar. He dicho que no vuelo. Hay una gran diferencia. Aunque el resultado final es el mismo. No vuelo. No volaré. Así que pasemos a la siguiente sugerencia.

—Me he ofrecido a llevarte a Filadelfia —señaló ella, sintiendo como si hubiera desperdiciado mucho tiempo solo para volver al punto de partida.

Era un buen ofrecimiento, pero lo último que quería Sasuke. No podía cruzar el país con esa mujer.

—No puedo hacerlo —anunció.

— ¿Por qué no? —aguardó a que le expusiera sus motivos. Tenía la corazonada de que serían divertidos—. ¿Qué sucede, mi coche no es lo bastante lujoso para ti?

Las rodillas tocaban el salpicadero. La cabeza rozaba el techo del coche. El único sitio para apoyar los brazos era su regazo o alrededor de un perro llamado Sir Akamaru. Pero el problema era menos sustancial que eso. La miró fijamente y algo en su interior le gritó que saltara del coche mientras aún tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Simplemente no puedo ir contigo todo el trayecto hasta Filadelfia.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Nada obvio. El problema se hallaba oculto. Era el modo en que los shorts vaqueros se le subían por los muslos y cómo la camiseta le ceñía los pechos. Era la forma en que el cabello se agitaba sobre sus hombros como si estuviera vivo y los ojos verdes le brillaban con picardía.

—Para empezar, mírate.

De hecho, la imagen acababa de queda reflejada en la mente de Sasuke. Le había visto el perfil; la había vito erguida ante él. Le había visto el pelo, desde luego. Pero había sido un segundo antes cuando todas esas imágenes se habían filtrados por su mente hasta conformar un todo extremadamente atractivo que perturbaría su equilibrio. La última complicación que necesitaba en ese momento.

Sakura bajó la vista para observarse. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros cortados y una camiseta. No veía el problema.

— ¿Qué tiene mi aspecto? —preguntó a la defensiva.

No era una belleza, pero nadie le había dicho jamás que era demasiado repulsiva para ir con ella en coche.

Sasuke no sabía cómo articularlo.

—Es tu extraño pelo rosado, y los ojos, y las pecas. Lo único que tengo que hacer es mirarte para saber que vas a irritarme como nadie lo ha conseguido jamás en este planeta.

— ¡Escucha, arrogante conductor de Mercedes! No tenía por qué para ayudarte. No tenía por qué ofrecerme a llevarte a la próxima ciudad. Podría haberte dejado allí buscando el teléfono móvil que no parece que tengas. Desde luego, no tenía por qué ofrecerme a llevarte a Filadelfia. Pero estás en un aprieto. Y tú hermana, hacia la cual súbitamente he desarrollado una gran simpatía, se encuentra en problemas. Entonces, ¿Por qué no dices simplemente que sí y luego cierras la boca? Y deja que te diga tú ya me has irritado como nunca lo ha logrado nadie. Y mira que me han irritado mejores. Además, mi cabello no es extraño, es diferente pero, es cien por ciento natural, no como el de las tontas pelirrojas. ¿Entendiste?

Sasuke soltó un bufido. Se negaba a aceptar nada hasta no haber sopesado sus opciones. Y no sabría cuáles eran estas hasta que no hubieran llegado a la civilización.

Fueron treinta kilómetros silenciosos hasta la siguiente ciudad. Una que tenía una gasolinera, una tienda, cinco edificios y nada más. Aunque hubiera querido esperar hasta que le repararan el coche, no había una habitación de hotel en ciento cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda. Sus opciones comenzaban a reducirse y su esperanza de evitar un viaje en coche de cuatro mil quinientos kilómetros con una pelirosa chiflada se tornaba más sombría.

Lo único positivo fue Haku, el encargado de la gasolinera. Aceptó el número de la tarjeta de crédito de Sasuke y le aseguró que le cobraría un precio razonable por repararle los daños del coche. Sasuke le dijo que regresaría a buscarlo en menos de dos semanas. Haku no planteó ningún inconveniente, ya que le sobraba espacio en el taller. También le mencionó que Jackson Hole, justo al otro lado de la frontera de Montana, disponía de coche de alquiler.

— ¿Ves?, tus problemas se han solucionado. Te llevaré hasta Jackson Hole. De todos modos pensaba para allí. Y Haku ha dicho que se ocuparía de tu coche —Sakura había confiado en el joven en el acto.

—Lo más probable es que se ponga a conducirlo nada más arreglarlo —repuso Sasuke con cinismo. Nadie era tan agradable. Aunque se recordó que acaba de aceptar la ayuda de una mujer que con altruismo se había ofrecido a llevarlo a donde necesitara ir. Quizá era él quien tenía el problema.

—Bueno, pues nos vamos —anunció Sakura.

Sasuke gimió y acomodó su cuerpo en el habitáculo del utilitario. Iba a ser el viaje más largo de su vida. De eso no le cabía duda. Para mantener la mente ajena a las rodillas ya irritadas, miró alrededor en busca de algo que lo distrajera. Por desgracias, eso sería la camiseta demasiado ceñida de la pelirosa. A pesar de que le irritaba la mente le agitaba el cuerpo. Una combinación letal.

De pronto Sasuke tuvo un pensamiento, aunque titubeó un formulario.

— ¿Estás casada? ¿Qué digo? Claro que no lo estás.

Ella había abierto la boca para responderle que no, pero la cerró cuando él mismo se contestó.

— ¿Y eso qué se supone que significa? ¿No parezco alguien que podría estar casada? ¿No crees que podría conseguir un buen marido si lo quisiera? ¿No consideras posible que alguien, en alguna parte, me encuentre lo suficientemente atractiva o interesante como para querer casarse conmigo?

—Veo que se trata de un tema delicado —comentó Sasuke ruborizándose.

—Guau —confirmó Sir Akamaru desde el asiento de atrás.

Un poco abochornada, Sakura trató de recuperarse. Quizá era verdad que se hallaba un poco sensibilizada con el tema del matrimonio. Además, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Iba a casarse con Shino

—Lo único que quería decir era que si lo tuvieras, tu marido se encontraría contigo y llevarías un anillo. Como no he visto ninguna de esas dos cosas, di por hecho que no estabas casada.

La explicación lógica de Sasuke solo sirvió para sonrojarla más.

—No lo estoy —respondió en voz baja.

—Es lo que pensé —corroboró él.

—Pero lo estaré.

—Claro —concedió él, sin saber muy bien el significado de ese comentario—. Casi todo el mundo piensa que algún día se casará y formará una familia.

—No, no me refiero a que voy a casarme. Cuando regrese a Nueva Jersey —aclaró.

Quedó desconcertado por la súbita sensación de pensar que lo invadió. Fue como si hubiera intentado atrapar algo pero se le hubiera escurrido de los dedos antes de haber podido asirlo. Luego movió la cabeza. Estaba siendo ridículo.

— ¿De manera que estás comprometida? En ese caso, ¿Dónde tienes el anillo?

Sakura pensó en algunas excusas legítimas, pero ninguna le resultó convincente.

—Técnicamente… no lo estoy… aún no hemos… él no ha…

—Todavía no se te ha declarado —afirmó Sasuke. Lo invadió una sensación de triunfo. Aunque no tenía idea de la causa.

—No se ha declarado, pero lo hará. Espera a que llegue a casa —eso le pareció razonable. Y también era la verdad.

Sasuke se sintió confuso. Se dijo que nada de eso era asunto suyo. Debería cambiar el tema, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y tratar de dar una cabezadita. Sería lo más sensato.

—De manera que ha estado esperándote en Nueva Jersey mientras tú estabas en Seattle.

—Sí.

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

Ella se movió incómoda y musitó algo.

—Perdona, no lo he captado.

—Siete años —repitió con claridad.

Al principio no hubo reacción. Durante un segundo, Sakura pensó que tal vez se había quedado dormido. Eso fue hasta que miró a su derecha y vio la cara que enrojecía y los ojos húmedos. Poco después, sonó la carcajada.

Cinco minutos más tarde, él seguía riendo. La furia de Sakura creció de forma proporcional. En primer lugar, no supo qué la había impulsado a responder. No era verdad. Quizá había querido compartir la historia con alguien. Obtener la opinión de otra persona antes de decidir si estaba cometiendo un grave error. Y lo que había conseguido era una fuerte sensación de humillación.

Entre jadeos, Sasuke intentó recuperar el control de su cuerpo. No sabía por qué la historia le resultaba tan divertida. Siete años. En cuanto se calmó, pudo formular su siguiente serie de preguntas.

—Muy bien. Me estás contando que tu futuro novio te ha esperado siete años. ¿Y qué diablos hacías tú, elegir los vestidos de las damas de honor? —se sorprendió a sí mismo con esa broma ingeniosa.

La pregunta recibió un silencio pétreo. Analizó el perfil de ella y vio que había levantado levemente el mentó orgulloso. Mientras esperaba su reacción, se tomó tiempo para estudiar sus otras facciones. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que tenía una nariz un poco respingona. Los labios eran firmes, pero se veían tensos por la irritación. Si miraba con atención, harta podía contar el número de pecas que cubría el lado derecho de su cara. Diecisiete.

—Lamento haberme reído —se disculpó, poco acostumbrado a emitir esas palabras—. De verdad quiero conocer toda la historia.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Para poder burlarte más? —no era ninguna masoquista.

La larga carretera se extendía ante ellos y Sasuke se sentía encerrado en el espacio pequeño del coche. La pregunta y la respuesta eran un modo de pasar el tiempo. Al menos fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo.

—No me burlaré. Yo tampoco estoy casado.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —replicó.

— ¿Ves? Ni siquiera moderé tu anzuelo. Háblame de ese hombre… ¿cómo se llama?

—Shino —respondió tras controlar su indignación.

— ¿Shino?

—Shino. Se llama Shino y lo conozco desde que tenía diez años. Crecimos juntos. Salimos en el instituto. En la universidad. Todo el mundo daba por hecho que íbamos a casarnos. Pero antes de sentar la cabeza yo quería experimentar algo más del mundo. Mi familia se empecinó en que no me marchara. A Shino también lo molestó. Supongo.

— ¿Supones?

—Hay que conocer a Shino. Es el tipo de persona sensible y que te apoya.

—Oh, por favor —gimió y la frenó—, ahórrame la historia de los hombres sensibles. A quienquiera que haya unido esas dos palabras habría que fusilarlo.

Sakura soslayó el sarcasmo y continuó:

—Bueno, pues él lo es. De modo que cuando le dije que quería irme a Seattle, dijo que no pasaba nada. Que me esperaría y que me amaba. Mis padres no se mostraron tan comprensivos. Me hicieron prometer que si al cumplir treinta años no me había casado, regresaría a casa, donde estaba mi sitio, y me casaría con Shino.

—Bromeas. ¿Y eso funcionó?

—Mi cumpleaños es dentro de tres semanas.

Sasuke le daba ultimátum a Mikoto todo el tiempo. Jamás funcionaban. Debería conocer a la Pelirosa. Quizá se le contagiaría algo y… "olvídalo".

—No creo que deba indicarte que eres una adulta. No tienes que obedecer a tus padres. Aunque respeto el hecho de que cumplas tu palabra —era una característica que admiraba profundamente.

Sakura pensó que ahí había alguien que entendía lo que era respetar la palabra dada. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que no era la única causa por la que se dirigía al este.

—No quebrantaría mi palabra, eso es verdad. Pero también creo que ya es hora de que me case. Quiero establecer una casa y tener hijos. Una familia. Shino me puede aportar eso. La verdad es que casi con treinta años, empiezo a creer que el verdadero amor romántico no existe.

— ¡Tienes toda la razón! —convino Sasuke sin esfuerzo.

—No sé por qué sabía que coincidirías conmigo. Lo que quería decir —aclaró— es que el amor no es como aparece en los libros. No te llega de repente. No es apasionado, encendido o descontrolado. Algunas personas afirman experimentar eso. Pero, ¿Cuánto dura? Yo he llegado a la conclusión de que el amor es como un edredón cálido. Acogedor. Suave. Seguro. Shino y yo nos querremos y querremos a nuestros hijos. No será un cuento de hadas, pero estos solo son ficción —asintió con convicción. No le cabía duda de que hacía lo correcto. ¿Cómo podía estar mal formar parte de una familia cariñosa y acogedoras, que a ella misma ayudaría a crear?

—Muy práctico —añadió Sasuke. No es que entendiera su necesidad de casarse y tener hijos, pero al menos no era una de esas mujeres que creía que el amor lo solucionaría todo. Sin embargo, la idea de la Pelirosa atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor y sin vida no terminaba de gustarle. La veía como una mujer ardiente y apasionada.

¿De dónde diablos había salido ese pensamiento? Una cosa era notar los pechos de una mujer bajo una camiseta y otra muy distinta imaginas esos pechos desnudos. "No", le dijo a una cierta parte de su anatomía. "Ni siquiera lo pienses eso no. Ni te muevas, canalla. Ella no. Queda completamente descartada".

Pero esa parte de su cuerpo no escuchaba. De hecho, la sola imagen de los muslos delante de él, abiertos y a la espera de que la reclamara, bastó para que su sexo hiciera algo más que moverse.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Sakura captó una expresión dolorosa en su cara—. ¿Es la cabeza? ¿Te está molestando?

—Sí —repuso con tono hosco—. Es la cabeza —no dejaba de ser verdad.

—Tu problema es que sigues malhumorado. ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? Te despertaré cuando lleguemos —sugirió.

Quizá no fuera una mala idea. Podría cerrar los ojos y recuperar parte del sueño que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Luego, despertaría renovado y al mando de su propio cuerpo. Mientras dormía, desterraría todo pensamiento de la Pelirosa como un ser sexual y la vida volvería a tener sentido. Era una idea maravillosa. Cerró los ojos, bostezó una vez y emitó un suspiro hondo. Antes de flotar a la deriva, se le ocurrió un último pensamiento.

—Has dicho que me desperrarías cuando llegáramos a dónde íbamos, pero faltan dos horas para Jackson Hole. No dormiré tanto —y de camino no había nada más que mereciera la pena.

—Oh, me refería cuando llegáramos a Yellowstone, por supuesto.

CONTINUARA…

Ojala les haya gustadoc:


	3. ¿El inicio de una atracción?

Bueno, aquí traego conmigo la continuación, espero que les guste a todos, estoy contenta por los comentarios que llegaron, que aunque no los conteste, los leo y los tomo mucho encuenta, cualquier pregunta o sugerencia, es meramente contestada;) Ya saben alguna duda, no duden preguntar, claro que no les contare la historia, pero por si se preguntabanXD

Los dejo leyendo

x.x.x.x.x.x.

Cap. 3

— ¡Yellowstone! ¿El parque Nacional de Yellowstone? No tenemos por qué pasar por el parque para llegar a Jackson Hole. Eso está al sur. Nosotros queremos ir al este —se apretó el puente de la nariz en un esfuerzo por mitigar su dolor de cabeza.

—Y lo haremos. Solo quiero dar un pequeño rodeo. No querrás perderte Yellowstone, ¿verdad? Sería una pena estar tan cerca y no visitarlo —para ella tenía perfecto sentido. Era una viajera por naturaleza. Necesitaba acumular nuevos paisajes y experiencias para mantener alimentados sus sentidos.

— ¿Te ha llegado a mencionar que la vida de mi hermana está en juego? No dispongo de tiempo para rodeos.

—Quizá ya es hora de que hablemos de tu hermana. Ayudaría si supiera con exactitud en qué clase de peligro se halla. No puedo imaginar que su vida se encuentre realmente en peligro, de lo contrario habrías descubierto un modo de superar tu miedo a volar.

Con sus rasgos severos, sus ojos almendrados y sus hombros anchos, no parecía un hombre que le tuviera miedo a muchas cosas. Costaba reconciliar al hombre que dominaba el espacio del interior de su pequeño coche con alguien que tenía temores como las personas normales.

—Ya te lo he dicho —suspiró con paciencia—, no tengo miedo a volar.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Simplemente, no vuelas —Sakura intentó no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Exacto. Igual que tú, hice una promesa y no tengo intención de romperla —la voz le cambió un poco.

De inmediato Sakura supo que había tocado un punto vulnerable.

— ¿Quién te hizo prometer que no volarías? —conjeturó que una persona importante. Se preguntó cuántas más personas importantes habría en la vida de ese hombre. Apostaría todos sus ahorros a que no muchas.

Era un ámbito de su vida que a Sasuke no le gustaba compartir. Conocía a esa mujer desde hacía menos de un día. No tenía derecho a conocer sus problemas personales. Lo mejor que podría hacer era mandarla al infierno. Pero entonces recordó lo vulnerable que había parecido al hablarle del supuesto novio que la esperaba.

—Mi hermana me hizo prometer que no volaría. Hace años mis padres y nuestro hermano mayor murieron en un accidente de avión. Y fue nuestra desgracia estar allí cuando sucedió.

Las lágrimas quemaron los ojos de Sakura. Aparecieron tan súbitamente que la aturdieron.

—Lo siento muchísimo. ¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Diecisiete. Pero Mikoto tenía diez. Es evidente que a ella le afectó más.

A Sakura no le pareció tan evidente. En silencio se preguntó por qué Sasuke no iba a estar igual de dolido por la muerte de sus padres.

—Desde entonces, ella ha sido una persona frágil, incluso asustada —continuó él—. Al año siguiente me marché a la universidad. La primera Navidad planeé mi regreso en avión, pero Mikoto me hizo prometer que no lo haría. Luego me hizo prometer que nunca más volaría. Probablemente me equivoqué al complacerla, pero si hubieras oído el temblor de su voz por el teléfono… estaba tan asustada que quise desterrar todos sus temores.

—Seguro que ya ha superado ese miedo, o al menos comprendería que en vez de cuando volaras. Por el amor del Cielo, vives en la otra punta del país. ¿Cómo vas a casa?

Sakura pensó en lo difícil que le resultaba a ella estar separada de su familia durante tanto tiempo. Hasta el trayecto en avión era largo. Si no dispusiera de la opción de volar, jamás habría regresado a pasar las navidades u otros festivos con su familia.

"No muy a menudo", quiso responder Sasuke. Aunque quizá fuera lo mejor. El hogar despertaba recuerdos incómodos de un tiempo desvanecido ya. Esos recuerdos y la sensación de pérdida eran lo que lo habían impulsado a marcharse. Aquel primer año había aceptado un trabajo en Alaska cortando madera, y se había encargado de la necesidad de estandarizar el proceso de talado y replantación. Al terminar la universidad, lo había reclutado unas empresa de software, y allí había perfeccionado sus habilidades hasta que estuvo preparado para aventurarse por su cuenta con un programa informático diseñado para supervisar el negocio de la madera. En los diez años que llevaba viviendo en Seattle, había vuelto a casa solo una vez al año, todos los años. Tanto Mikoto como él aceptaban el hecho de que ninguno volvería a subir nunca a un avión.

—Mikoto no ha superado su miedo y yo no quiero que conduzca sola. Voy a casa más o menos una vez al año. A veces lo hago en coche, otras en tren. De cualquiera de las dos maneras, jamás estoy allí tan a menudo como quisiera. Pero tengo mis negocios en el noroeste, de modo que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Era extraño que incluso después de llevar más de diez año en Seattle, considerara Filadelfia su casa. Pensó en las implicaciones de eso y se preguntó cuándo llegaría a ser Seattle su hogar.

—Has dicho que la vida de Mikoto estaba en juego. ¿Se encuentra enferma? —si ese era el caso, estaba dispuesta a conducir veinticuatro horas si fuera necesario. Una hermana no debería estar sola.

Recordó la vez que se rompió el tobillo jugando al fútbol con algunas de sus estudiantes mayores. La habían llevado a su apartamento y dejado sola. Habían ido amigos a ayudarla y a visitarla, pero no era lo mismo. Nadie se quedó con ella. Nadie le ofreció simpatía cuando el tobillo le picaba tanto que quería gritar. Nadie le llevó helado cubierto de chocolate derretido. Eso le dolió más que el tobillo.

—No está enferma.

Sakura esperó, pero no obtuvo más respuesta.

—Bueno, ¿corre peligro?

Sasuke reflexionó. Dudaba que Hidan fuera violento. Casi con toda seguridad Mikoto se hallaba a salvo físicamente. Era Hidan quien iba a sufrir un dolo serio en el futuro inmediato, en cuando pudiera ponerle las manos encima.

—No, Mikoto no corre peligro.

Una vez más, Sakura esperó.

— ¿La va a embestir una manada de búfalos trasladada a un rancho de Pennsylvania, que de algún modo se soltó en la ciudad de Filadelfia y va directamente hacia ella? —sonrió con expresión traviesa, pensando que quizá él pudiera reir.

No lo hizo.

—No, ese tampoco es el problema.

Sakura se había quedado sin alternativas.

—Está enamorada —musitó Sasuke, como si eso fuera mucho peor que cualquiera de las sugerencias antes mencionadas.

Confusa, lo instó a explayarse.

— ¿Enamorada? ¿Por eso su vida corre peligro? ¿Por qué está enamorada?

Sasuke volvió a mostrarse renuente a compartir informacion personal con esa mujer. Tenía la sospecha de que no iba a darle el visto bueno a sus tácticas.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que mantenía un debate interno sobre si divulgar o no más información. Decidió facilitarle las cosas.

—Si no me das un buen motivo para ir inmediatamente al este, quizá aproveche la oportunidad de parar a ver el Gran Cañón. Y eso está al sur. Muy al sur.

Con los dientes apretados, Sasuke soltó la historia.

—Está enamorada de un hombre que la va a desvalijar y a dejar destrozada. A eso me refiero cuando digo que su vida está en juego. De acuerdo, quizá no su vida, pero desde luego sí su futuro. Como su hermano, es mi trabajo protegerla. Por eso voy a Filadelfia, para detener la bosa y salvar a su futuro —con los brazos cruzados, clavó la vista en la carretera.

— ¿Cómo sabes que ese chico va a robarle todo el dinero?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Es… es…

— ¿sí?

—Hábil —indicó al final, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Y…

— ¿Y?

—Sí —repitió Sakura—. Y. Y. Cómo en qué más. Y.

— ¿Qué? —Sasuke se sentía perdido.

— ¡Exacto! —exclamó exasperada—. ¿Qué? ¡Sin duda tendrás algo más que el hecho de que es hábil!

—No tienes por qué gritar.

Con voz serena y racional, le preguntó:

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Hidan Yugakure. ¿Eso solo no te suena a falso ya? Quiero decir, ¿Hidan? Hidan Yugakure —repitió con lo que quiso ser un acento inglés.

Sonó ridículo. Con una risita, Sakura preguntó:

— ¿Es ingles?

—No —respondió, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar a la risa. Por regla general, la gente no se reía de Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque pocas veces decía algo que pudiera ser considerado humorístico.

—De modo que es hábil y consideras que su nombre es falso. ¿Y esas son las causas, las únicas causas, por las que quieres detener la bosa de tu hermana?

—Sí.

—Nos desviamos al Gran Cañón.

—Vamos. Es serio, ¿Yugakure? Suena como si saliera de una de esas tontas novelas románticas sobre un conde inglés que se enamora de una doncella. En serio el nombre no podría ser más absurdo que…

—Sakura —aportó ella con sonrisa traviesa. De algún modo que él tenía su nombre en la punta de la lengua.

—Exacto —convino él, en absoluto molesto—. Sakura es un nombre absurdo. Tanto, que creo que voy a tener que negarme a llamarte por semejante apelativo.

—Falta un buen rato para que lleguemos a Jackson Hole. ¿Cómo piensas llamarme durante todo ese tiempo? "eh, tú", quizá no funcione si nos encontramos entre una multitud en la siguiente parada.

—Me cercioraré de darte en el hombro cuando diga "eh, tú".

—Es gracioso, porque das la impresión de ser un hombre racional, pero cada vez más claro que careces de toda lógica.

— ¿Qué no soy lógico? ¿La señorita me-voy-a-casa-a-casarme-con-un-hombre-que-no-he-visto-en-siete-años, y me llevo a mi perro, que, de paso, cree que es un comandante de Estados Unidos, me está diciendo a mí que no soy lógico?

—Sí, no eres lógico —confirmó con un gesto de asentimiento.

Quizá tuviera un poco de razón, pero no pensaba reconocérselo.

—Es más que eso. Sabe exactamente lo que tiene que decir, pero nunca dice nada. Varias veces le he preguntado cómo se gana la vida. Comienza a contar una historia con gran profusión de detalles, pero después de una disertación de quince minutos, sigo sin saber a qué se dedica. No cuenta nada de su familia o de su entrono. Por lo que yo sé, ha surgido de ninguna parte. No es más que una sanguijuela. Y encima, no mira a mi hermana como si…

— ¿Cómo si qué? —preguntó Sakura con sincera curiosidad.

—Olvídalo —desterró ese pensamiento. Iba a decir que no miraba a su hermana como un hombre enamorado. Pero eso habría sido ridículo, ya que él no creía en el amor. Y se recordó que tampoco la Pelirosa.

—No, dímelo —no sabía por qué era importante que lo supiera, pero no era capaz de contener su curiosidad.

—Cuando Mikoto lo mira, él es todo sonrisas y besos. Pero cuando ella gira la cabeza, es como si se quitara una máscara y debajo hubiera otra persona. Estoy convencido de que la engaña.

Sakura lo creyó. Aunque no le cabía duda de que Sasuke era demasiado protector, no parecía el tipo de persona que interfiera a menos que lo considerara necesario.

—Quizá no quieres dejar que tu hermana pequeña se vaya —sugirió con conocimiento de causa, ya que sabía por experiencia propia que la protección de sus propios hermanos nacía de su deseo de no dejarla crecer.

Fue el turno de Sasuke de reír, aunque no resultó un sonido divertido.

—Créeme, estaría más que dispuesto a entregar a Mikoto al primer hombre decente que quisiera tenerla. Necesita a alguien que la cuide y proteja, y yo no estoy el tiempo suficiente a su lado. Sin embargo, Hidan Yugakure no es un hombre decente. De eso no me cabe ninguna duda.

Sasuke no anhelaba otra cosa que renunciar a su puesto de guardián de Mikoto. Principalmente porque sabía que no había realizado la tarea de formar satisfactoria. Si se casara con un buen hombre, un hombre fuerte, podría liberarse de la culpa que lo hostigaba.

— ¿Por qué no intentaste alejarlo la última vez que lo viste? —inquirió Sakura. Por el momento, había tomado la decisión de creer que Sasuke estaba en lo cierto, lo que significaba que lo mejor era que le echara una mano para extirpar a Hidan de la vida de Mikoto.

—Lo intenté —explicó, al ver que la Pelirosa se había decantado por su lado—. Pensé que había captado el mensaje. Me equivoqué.

—Descartemos lo obvio. Primero, no puedes sobornarlo. Ese sería el peor error.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —quiso saber, despertada su curiosidad.

— ¿Es que nunca vez la tele? —Suspiró y comprendió que trataba con un aficionado—. Cuando el padre rico, o el hermano, según sea el caso, le ofrece al novio taimado dinero para mantenerse alejado de su hija, o de su hermana, el novio taimado siempre se lo cuenta a la novia. Esta se enfurece tanto con el padre, o con el hermano, por insultar a su novio y tratar de interferir en su felicidad, que está convencida de que la espera en los brazos del novio taimado, que no duda en escaparse con él. Así de simple.

— ¡Ja! —exclamó Sasuke con tono triunfal.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "ja"?

—Le ofrecí un soborno —movió las cejas—. Eso fue hace meses, y no se han fugado.

—No, no lo han hecho. Simplemente han decidido casarte y te han dado… ¿Cuántos días de aviso?

—Siete. Y ahora solo dispongo de cinco para llegar.

—Siete —repitió—. Suficiente para que llegues y acompañes a tu hermana hasta el altar. Es evidente que el soborno no funcionó.

—Quizá no le ofrecí lo suficiente —musitó Sasuke, sin querer conceder una derrota total.

—Si ese tipo es tan hábil como afirmas, entonces tendremos que pensar en algo mejor que un soborno.

— ¿"tendremos"? —inquirió Sasuke. Por algún motivo, la idea de estar junto a ella más tiempo que un día no le sonó tan horrible como aquella mañana.

—Dios sabe que vas a necesitar ayuda. ¡Un soborno! Que tópico —Sakura soslayó la mención de la palabra "tendremos", aunque no pudo evitar verse afectada por su importancia. Asustaba.

Sasuke rio entre dientes y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo. Lo alegraba poder olvidar sus problemas y dejar que la Pelirosa tratara de solucionar el problema de separar a Hidan de su hermana. Además, ya se merecía la cabezadita que había querido echar.

—Despiértame cuando necesite un relevo de volante.

—Te despertaré cuando lleguemos a Yellowstone. No puedes perderte del parque —informó con voz muy seria.

—Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza.

En unos minutos se quedó dormido. Siempre que pudo, Sakura desvió la vista de la carretera y lo miró. Resultaba extraño, pero le recordaba a un juguete nuevo con el que resultaba divertido jugar. La estimulaba, la hacía reír, y también lograba que se sintiera cómoda en su presencia. Apenas se conocían, pero, básicamente, se habían contado sus respectivas historias vitales.

— ¿Qué te parece, Sir Akamaru? —susurró con voz apenas audible—. ¿Nos lo quedamos?

—Guau.

—Estoy de acuerdo —repuso.

Sasuke, despertó al oír la voz de Sakura, pasó las siguientes horas tratando de descifrar la respuesta del perro.

— ¡Hemos llegado!

Sasuke sintió que el coche frenaba. Sorprendido de haber vuelto a quedarse dormido, necesitó unos minutos para orientarse. Había coches delante de él, detrás, a la derecha y a la izquierda. O se hallaban en un atasco descomunal o en un aparcamiento.

—Vamos, dormilón —le informó, al tiempo que con dificultad, ya que Akamaru era reacio a poner fin a su momento de reposo, sacó al perro del asiento de atrás—. Juro que no sois más que unos bebés. Ya dispondréis de tiempo para dormir más tarde. Ahora mismo tenemos un tesoro nacional que ver.

—Guau —se quejó Akamaru.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el perro. Despiértanos cuando vuelvas —gimió Sasuke. Había estado en medio de un sueño maravillosamente sexy y quería volver a él. Ante sus ojos pasó una visión de la Pelirosa y de pronto comprendió que ella había sido el tema central del sueño. Como aquella mañana se había prohibido esos sueños, se obligó a despertar, aunque sus ojos no quisieron cooperar.

Sakura decidió animarlo.

El sonido estruendoso de una bocina reverberó por todo el coche; Sasuke se preguntó si se hallaban en un estado que permitía las azotainas. Pero no le quedó más remedio que abrir la puerta y bajar del coche.

Satisfecha, Sakura apartó la mano del claxon y alzó a Akamaru en brazos. Rodeó el coche y siguió a Sasuke en la dirección de los demás turistas.

—Lamento esa táctica de guerrillera para despertarte, pero estoy convencida de que habrías quedado destrozado si te hubieras perdido esto —se disculpó ella.

—Destrozado —le aseguró sin sinceridad.

Delante de un amplio claro donde estaban situados las fuentes termales, Sasuke pudo ver un reloj enorme en el costado del centro de recreo. Faltaban ocho minutos en la cuenta atrás hasta que saliera el siempre fiable chorro.

Los dos se acercaron hasta la barrera que mantenía a los turistas a distancia segura del agua caliente. De algún modo, el enorme entusiasmo de Sakura resultó contagioso. Hasta el Comandante Akamaru había erguido las orejas.

—La presión del calor del manantial se acumula hasta que al final ha de ser liberada —indicó la guía turística al grupo situado en torno a la barrera. Prosiguió con una explicación completa de cómo funcionaba el manantial.

Sakura no perdió ni una palabra. De pronto, el agua comenzó a brotar de la abertura que había en el suelo. Aún no manaba a chorros, solo borboteaba, indicando que se acercaba el momento.

— ¿No es fantástico? —Sakura se volvió y con la mano libre aferró la de Sasuke, apretándola a medida que el agua se elevaba más y más.

Sasuke contempló sus manos unidas. No sintió ninguna chisma de electricidad. No vio fuegos artificiales en la distancia ni oyó el clamor de campanas. A cambio, se sintió apretujado por la gente, aunque experimentó una especie de remolino en el estómago que atribuyó a que tenía hambre.

— ¡Vaya!

El agua ya alcanzaba los ocho metros de altura y estallaba desde el suelo como un cohete encaminado hacia el espacio. Sakura daba saltos, imitando subconscientemente el movimiento líquido. Akamaru gemía por el tratamiento que recibía.

Pero terminó demasiado pronto. El agua decreció, igual que sus saltos. Se volvió hacia Sasuke, quien parecía más cautivado por ella que por el espectáculo.

— ¿No ha sido maravilloso?

—Sí —respondió con sinceridad.

A Sakura le pareció que sonaba un poco críptico, pero no ahondó más en el asunto.

—Bueno, hemos de irnos. Queremos llegar a Jackson Hole al anochecer. Allí habrá un sitio donde alquilar un coche. Y mañana podrás poner rumbo al este —por el motivo que fuere, las palabras se agriaron en su boca.

Y también sonaron mal oídos de él. Pero resultaba lógico conseguir un coche. ¿O no? "Desde luego que sí", se dijo. Esa mujer representaba problemas. Y se sentía atraído por ella. No podía manejar la atracción y salvar a su hermana al mismo tiempo. Además, cualquier atracción representaría un acto de futilidad. Quizá fueran en la misma dirección, pero emocionalmente cada uno seguía su propio camino; una hacia un hogar y una familia, y el otro lo más lejos posible de un hogar y una familia. Lo único que podían hacer era continuar separados.

Sin hacer ningún comentario, la siguió hasta el coche. Adrede, fue hacia el lado del conductor. Una vez decidido que la iba a dejar, quería hacerlo lo más rápidamente posible antes de cometer alguna estupidez, como considerar sus opciones.

Sakura lo miró con suspicacia.

—Si quieres que lleguemos a Jackson Hole al anochecer, créeme, esta es la única manera —arguyó él y alargó la mano para que le diera las llaves. Ella accedió. En cuanto las tuvo, Sasuke completó su pensamiento—: Tú conduces como una anciana.

Ofendida, aunque no mucho, ya que más o menos era verdad, Sakura ocupó el asiento del pasajero y acomodó a Akamaru en el regazo. Las piernas golpearon la nevera y recordó que esa mañana había puesto otras seis Diet Pepsi a enfriar.

— ¿Quieres un refresco? —preguntó.

— ¿Diet? —Preguntó y obtuvo un gesto de asentimiento—. No, gracias.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sacó una lata y la abrió. Bebió larga y ruidosamente y cuando la separó de los labios, suspiró. Era como un anuncio; impulsó a Sasuke a mirarla. No debía simplemente el refresco, la consumía. No pudo evitar sentirse distraído por el chisporrotear del líquido, el sonido del suspiro, la visión del cuello arqueado hacia atrás y la garganta mientras tragaba. Entonces, para volverlo loco de verdad, se llevó la lata al cuello, las mejillas y la frente para refrescarse.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres una? —preguntó ella al captar la dirección de su mirada.

—No me gustan los refrescos dietéticos —explicó—. Además, ¿para qué necesitas tú una Pepsi Diet? Tienes una figura perfecta.

—En absoluto —sonrió ante el cumplido y se ruborizó un poco—, pero la que tengo se la debo a los refrescos dietéticos. No están tan mal en cuanto te acostumbras.

Bebió otro sorbo y Sasuke se derrumbó.

—De acuerdo, dame un trago.

— ¿Porqué no te doy una lata?

—No sé si me gustará y no quiero que desperdicies una lata entera por mí —"quiero esa", pensó. "Quiero poner mis labios donde han estado los tuyos y probar la dulzura de tu boca, que seguro será mucho más dulce que cualquier refresco".

Sakura pareció casi reacia a entregársela, también ella pensaba dónde había tenido la boca, dónde se posaría la de Sasuke y dónde volvería a ponerla una vez que él hubiera terminado. ¡Prácticamente sería como besarse!

Él alargó la mano y casi tuvo que arrancársela de los dedos.

—Estoy sano.

Con una risa carente de humor, Sakura soltó el refresco. Lo observó mientras posaba los labios sobre el borde de lata y echaba el cuello hacia atrás para beber el líquido dulce y con burbujas. El labio inferior era más pleno que el superior, y se pegó contra la lata, dejando un rastro de humedad donde el aliento caliente había formado rocío en el metal frío.

_Gulp_. Sakura tragó saliva. Y no era la que estaba bebiendo. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Sasuke le devolvió la lata.

Y esperó.

Sakura bajó la vista a la lata. Vio la marca de los labios y sintió que él se alternaba para mirar la carretera y a ella. Lo único que tenía que hacer era limpiar con los dedos la presencia de la lata. Habría sido una señal clara de que quería mantener la distancia con ese desconocido que de pronto había entrado en su vida.

Pero se llevó la lata a los labios y bebió un buen trago. "Qué diablos", pensó. Quizá era hora de empezar a vivir más peligrosamente. Después de todo, regresaba a casa para casarse con Shino. Jamás podría tener una vida menos peligrosa.

Por algún motivo, Sasuke se mostró desmesuradamente contento.

— ¿Eres una de esas fanáticas de la dieta que siempre controla su ingestión de grasa? —preguntó, aliviado la tensión que acababan de crear.

—Sí —suspiró—. Lamento decir que lo soy. Pero de vez en cuando comento algún desliz. De hecho, más que de vez en cuando, como habrás podido notar por el modo en que los pantalones cortos me ciñen el trasero.

Lo había notado, pero le había gustado el resultado.

—Siento debilidad por las galletitas de chocolate —reconoció ella—. Es como una adicción.

La conversación duró horas. La tarde dio paso al anochecer mientras hablaban de sabores, texturas, matices. No fue hasta llegar a Jackson Hole y localizar un motel cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que habían dedicado una tarde entera a hablar de comida.

Bajaron del coche, se estiraron y se miraron.

—Estamos locos, ¿te has dado cuenta? Hemos dedicado horas a hablar de galletitas —comentó Sasuke mientras se dirigía al vestíbulo del motel para registrarse.

—Espera un minuto, espera. Vayamos a buscar un sitio donde puedas alquilar un coche, luego nos registraremos.

—Perfecto —aceptó a regañadientes—. Una vez solucionado eso, saldré de tu vida para siempre.

"Para siempre", pensó Sakura.

"Para siempre", pensó Sasuke.

CONTINUARA…

Ojala les haya gustadoc: y como ya les dije, alguna pregunta o sugerencia, es bienvenida:B  
>YO FUEEERA:B<p> 


	4. Sólo un beso y nada pasará

**HOLA^^**

**FELIZ HALLOWEN O DIA DE MUERTOS:)**

**Pues dejenme decirles que se qe me tarde, pero creo qe solo podre actualizar una vez a la semana, transcribir los capitulos es dificil, ademas de que son muchas palabras, de eso estoy contenta, pero en fin. depende si escribo rapido o no, pero muchas gracias por lo comentarios que me sirven para seguir escribiendo y no dejar la historia**

**AVISO:**UN POCO DE SASUSAKU

**Sin mas que decir, los dejo leyendo;)**

****

Cap. 4

—No puedo creer que haya pasado esto. Parece algo normal para ti en este viaje. ¿Has roto algún espejo últimamente? —preguntó Sakura, acomodando a Akamaru sobre el hombro. Hasta el momento el perro había cooperado bastante, pero si no lo dejaban pronto en el cuarto para que durmiera, al día siguiente sería imposible viajar con él.

—No, no he roto ningún espejo ni caminado por debajo de una escalera. Aunque he pasado demasiado tiempo con una imitación de gato negro y su chiflada madre.

—Oh, ¿también esto va a ser por mi culpa? ¿Qué tiene mi dulce perrito? —quiso saber Sakura. Se hallaban en el exterior del local de alquiler de vehículos, que apenas estaba a unas manzanas del motel donde habían aparcado. Le había sugerido que fueran primero a ocuparse del coche porque se hacía tarde y luego podría estar cerrado. Sasuke había aceptado. Para estirar las piernas, habían decidido ir andando ente la muchedumbre de turistas que llenaba las calles de la renacida Wyoming. Entre turistas, por supuesto, siempre había características…—. Yo no te robé la cartera —le recordó.

— ¡Tu tuviste la idea de caminar! —era una acusación ridícula emitida por la frustración. No obstante, hizo que se sintiera mejor.

No tenía cartera. No tenía tarjetas de crédito. Ni siquiera un carné de conducir con el que alquilar un coche aunque estuviera dispuesto de dinero. Podría pedirle a su vicepresidente que le transfiriera algo de efectivo a primera hora mañana, pero, ¿Qué iba a hacer con el carné? Y lo que era más importante, ¿Qué iba a hacer para conseguir una habitación esta noche?

Por desgracia, la respuesta a su última pregunta tenía pelo rosado y representaba una inagotable fuente de irritación.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? —le preguntó Sasuke.

Claro que se daba cuenta. Significaba que iba a hacer el trayecto entero con ella hasta Filadelfia. La idea la desasosegó. En un principio, al ofrecérselo, había pensando que la presencia de él podría representar una buena compañía, protección y alguien con quien compartir la conducción. Pero eso había sido antes. Lo que Sakura había llegado a comprender durante la distancia recorrida era que estaba mucho más interesada en ese hombre que lo que debería estar una mujer a punto de comprometerse. Le gustaba. Hasta cuando discutían. Ya de por sí eso era nefasto, pero el hecho de que cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos el corazón se le aceleraba, la sangre se le espesaba y por su mente pasaban imágenes de los dos desnudos… eso resultaba terrible.

Lo primero que había querido hacer al llegar a Jackson Hole había sido que alquilara su propio coche. No podía correr el riesgo de tener que pasar otro día con él. Y en ese momento pasaba la impresión de que iba a pasar más tiempo.

—Significa —concluyó Sasuke— que iremos juntos hasta Filadelfia. Siempre que tú oferta siga en pie, desde luego.

—Mmm —farfulló Sakura.

— ¿Qué digo? Claro que sigue en pie. No me dejarías tirado en Jackson Hole, ¿verdad?

— ¿No? —preguntó ella, no tan segura como parecía estarlo él.

—No.

Derrotada, asintió. Iba a tener que mantener a raya sus pensamientos descarriados y a sus hormonas desbocadas.

Regresaron por donde habían ido por si a Sasuke se le hubiera caído la cartera. Como la había guardado en el bolsillo de atrás, parecía improbable, pero ambos querían cerciorarse, cada uno por sus propios motivos. Tras una minuciosa búsqueda, mantuvieron la primera conclusión. Se la habían robado. Sakura sugirió que presentaran una denuncia ante la policía local. Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo y partieron en busca de la comisaría. El agente de guardia le solicitó detalles, aunque Sasuke no pudo aportarle mucho. De igual manera, el agente no pudo ofrecerle muchas esperanzas de que la cartera fuera a aparecer.

Al volver al motel, él motivo la puerta abierta para dejarla pasar por delante. Juntos se acercaron a la recepcionista.

La joven con una sonrisa luminosa y una coleta rubia fue complejamente ajena a la tormenta que acababa de entrar en su pequeño vestíbulo. Parecían dos personas normales y un perro. Jamás sabría qué había caído sobre ella.

Diez minutos más tarde, una furiosa Sakura salía del vestíbulo con el Sir Akamaru en una mano mientras con la otra sostenía la puerta abierta.

En cuanto Sasuke llegó hasta ella, Sakura soltó la puerta con la intención de matar. O al menos con el propósito de darle un golpe fuerte en la nariz.

Si los reflejos de él no hubieran sido veloces, quizá hubiera tenido éxito. Por suerte para ella, por ese entonces Sasuke la conocía lo suficiente como para esperar una jugada sucia.

—Te has comportando como una niña. No sé dónde está el problema —bufó él mientras la seguía hasta su habitación. Algo que hasta entones había sido una emoción desconocida comenzaba a tornarse corriente gracias a una pelirroja irracional.

—No podrías saberlo —replicó ella—. Pero créeme, es muy importante.

—Guau —coincidió Akamaru.

— ¿Lo ves?, hasta el está de acuerdo conmigo —anunció Sakura.

—Claro, ahora he de creerme que el maldito pero lo ha dicho.

Sakura alzó a Akamaru al hombro para poder mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Has oído como te han llamado?

—Guau.

—Es evidente que este hombre carece del sentido de la decencia —volvió a acomodar a Akamaru en el hombro.

Con un movimiento coordinado, Sasuke adelantó al perro y a su dueña de camino a la habitación y le quitó la llave de la mano. Había decidido no caer en su última provocación. Estaba descubriendo que a Sakura le encantaba tener la última palabra. Si elegía responder al comentario, sabía que producirían más. Y entre las discusiones mantenidas a lo largo del día, ya no se hallaba preparado para entrar en otra a esas horas.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, no pudo soslayar el jadeo que oyó a su espalda.

— ¡Mira qué pequeña es! Es una minúscula, una miniatura, diminuta, ínfima…

—Ya lo he entendido —interrumpió él.

—Pero dijiste que probablemente no estaría tan mal. Dijiste que ni llegaríamos a notar la presencia del otro. Dijiste que hasta olvidaríamos que la otra persona se hallaba presente —protestó con las palabras que había empleado Sasuke.

—Dije que intentaríamos olvidar que la otra persona estaba aquí, y créeme, haré todo lo que se encuentre en mi poder para que así sea. Ayudaría mucho si tú lograras cerrar la boca durante más de cinco segundo seguidos. Aunque creo que no podrías conseguirlo, ni aunque quisieras.

— ¿No me consideras capaz de mantener la boca cerrada?

—Así es. No por un período prolongado de tiempo.

Sakura cerró la boca, decidido a no hablar. Fue su desgracia, ya que aún le quedaban muchas cosas por decir. Era como sacudir la lata de gaseosa y luego negarse a abrirla. Todo el gas se moría por salir. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ya lo había dicho todo.

En la recepción, había pedido una habitación para Akamaru y ella, y luego se había hecho a un lado para que Sasuke pudiera solicitar su cuarto.

Ese fue el momento en que le recordó que le habían robado la cartera.

Le dijo que no podían compartir cuarto. Que era impensable. Era esa clase de chica.

Él le dijo que no era esa clase de chico, pero que dónde diablos pensaba que iba a dormir.

Ella le informó de que no podía pagar dos habitaciones. Agotaría demasiado pronto el límite de su tarjeta de crédito, con todo el trayecto que les quedaba. Y que no tenía ni idea de dónde iba a dormir.

Él le dijo que se tranquilizara. Que iba a quedarse con ella. Luego añadió todo eso de que la habitación era tan grande que ni siquiera se verían.

En ese momento se sentó en su cama, la que estaba apenas treinta centímetros de la de él, y avivó la rabia que la dominaba, pero no dijo una palabra. Él estaba tendido en la cama, al parecer ajeno a su irritación.

—Uh...hhh…hhh —suspiró una vez más, en esa ocasión de forma tan audible que él tendría que haberla oído. Aguardó su reacción.

_Bump_. Una masa blanca, grande y blanda, la golpeó de lleno en la cara. Durante un momento quedó demasiado aturdida para pensar. Luego comprendió lo sucedido. ¡El muy arrogante, inútil, apestoso, desgraciado, taimado… imbécil! ¡Canalla! Le acababa de tirar la almohada.

Tomo el arma y se plantó ante él, sorprendida de que hubiera tenido el descaro de cerrar los ojos. Alzó la almohada sobre su cabeza en posición de ataque, dispuesta a hacerla caer con fuerza sobre su cara.

Fue cuando la cama iba en el camino descendiente cuando comprendió que había cometido un error táctico. Había caído en una trampa. La más obvia de todas. Se estaba haciendo el muerto. Después de haberla empleado con sus hermanos un montón de veces, debería haber sabido reconocerla.

En un instante Sasuke abrió los ojos. Levantó las manos y le tomó las muñecas. Sin embargo, no era suficiente detener el ataque. Tenía que desarmarla antes de que pudiera considerarse realmente a salvo. La atrajo hacia sí al mismo tiempo que rodaba, de modo que el impulso natural la tendió junto a él en la cama. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se situó sobre ella y le inmovilizó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Un rápido vistazo le confirmó que aún tenía la almohada.

Jadeante por el esfuerzo y sonrojada por la humillación de haber sido engañada tan fácilmente, Sakura lo encaró. Ese fue su segundo error. Esos ojos negros que flotaban sobre ella exhibían un color extraordinario. Pero no lo eran más que el hombre al que pertenecían. De pronto vio que una expresión rara cruzaba por la cara de él. Debía de haberse dado cuenta de la situación en que los había metido a ambos.

Sasuke observó a su prisionera. Había estado preparando para jactarse de su victoria, pero en cuanto se sumergió en las profundidades verdes de esos ojos, se vio impotente para detener la oleada de deseo que rompió sobre él. Ese pelo rosado exigía ser acariciado. Las pecas lo llamaban para que las besara.

—Pelirosa… —susurró—: ¿Pelirosa?

— ¿Sasuke? —repuso Sakura, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Arqueó el cuello levemente. Él bajó la cabeza y el roce de sus labios fue como el contacto de una pluma.

— ¡Guau! —Akamaru eligió ese momento para lanzar un ataque sobre la espalda de Sasuke. Usó la boca para intentar morderle la espalda a través de la camisa del algodón. Al parecer no le gustaba la idea de que alguien atacara a su ama… aparte de sí mismo, desde luego—. ¡Guau! —rugió con furia.

— ¡Comandante Sir Akamaru! Vamos —reprendió Sakura, aunque no supo si se sentía agradecida, enfadada o frustrada por la interferencia del canino.

Con un gemido, Sasuke se puso lentamente de costado para proporcionarle al perro la oportunidad de saltar. Este lo hizo y se alejó feliz al saber que su ama se hallaba fuera de problemas.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —quiso saber él.

— ¿Qué te parece si cenamos? —sugirió Sakura, sin prestar atención a la pregunta. Tenía la voz tensa y aguda. Se incorporó de la cama y corrió al cuarto de baño—. Me muero de hambre. ¿Por qué no buscas un restaurante en la guía del hotel? —pidió desde la otra habitación.

—Pelirosa… —comenzó Sasuke, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Quizá la cena era la mejor idea. Tenían toda la noche para hablar de la atracción que había brotado entre ellos. Toda la larga noche con las camas separadas dijo. Luego… ¿Quién sabía qué podía aportar la noche? Sin embargo, iba a tener que hacer algo con ese perro. Con que hubiera una cama era suficiente.

Con un movimiento fluido, saltó de la cama y aguardó que la Pelirosa terminara en el cuarto de baño. En ese momento se sintió como un descarado. Ella le había proporcionado transporte, cobijo e iba a alimentarlo. Era un hombre rico y anticuado. No correspondía a su estilo dejar que una mujer se encargara de la cuenta. ¿Y si a cambio de alimentarlo le exigía favores sexuales?

Rio entre dientes y se dijo que no podía pasar el día siguiente disponer de dinero en efectivo.

Debía llamar a Neji si quería tener el dinero al día siguiente. La mejor solución sería pedirle que le hiciera una transferencia a su siguiente parada. Trató de recordar el número de la casa de Neji y se dio cuenta de que lo más probable era que aún estuviera en la oficina trabajando en la puja de la Compañía Maderera de California.

La Pelirosa salió del cuarto de baño con el pelo aún revuelto y las mejillas más rojas que de costumbre. Aparte de eso, parecía recuperada de la situación que habían estado a punto de vivir.

Esperó que Sasuke volviera a preguntarle lo que había sucedido en la cama. En esa ocasión estaba preparada para darle una respuesta.

Era una relación natural después de toda la tensión que habían vivido durante el día. Ambos buscaban una liberación de tantas discusiones. "Y baya si la estás buscando", se burló una voz en su cabeza.

"Para", le advirtió su conciencia.

Eso no formaba parte de la respuesta. Eran dos adultos. No había pasado nada. No podía pasar nada, ya que iba camino a estar con Shino y Sasuke terminaría por regresar a Seattle. No era una chica de una noche. En ese instante él le preguntó hacia dónde se dirigirían al día siguiente.

— ¡Desde luego, no a la cama! —exclamó indignada.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada hasta que le dolió el estómago. Lo que sirvió para que Sakura se sonrojara más y terminara por ponerse morada de furia.

—Lo siento… lo siento —se disculpó él entre jadeos—. Es que te habías puesto tan seria.

—Estoy seria —plantó el pie con fuerza sobre el suelo para demostrarlo.

— "Creo que la dama protesta demasiado".

—Citas muy mas a Shakespeare —desdeñó—. Si no te referías a lo que creía que te referías, entonces, ¿a que te referías?

—Me refería a cuál iba a ser nuestro destino mañana. Voy a llamar a mi vicepresidente para que me envíe algo de dinero. Le diré que lo transfiera a nuestra siguiente parada, para tenerlo cuando lleguemos en vez de vernos obligados a esperar toda una llamada.

—Custer. En Dakota del Sur, no muy lejos de Rapid City.

— ¿No podemos ir directamente a Rapid City? Es más grande, y nos costará menos encontrar una oficina de Western Union —era una sugerencia lógica, pero la Peliroja movía la cabeza y lo miraba como si estuviera loco—. Deja de mover la cabeza. ¿Por qué no podemos ir a Rapid City?

—Porque entonces pasaríamos por alto el Monte Rushmore, tonto. Ya sabes, donde están las efigies de los presidentes esculpidas en la montaña… Washington, Jefferson, Lincoln y…

—Roosvelt —concluyó Sasuke.

—Pero pasaremos por Rapid City al día siguiente, así que puedes decirle a tu vicepresidente que te envíe el dinero allí.

—Demasiado tarde. No quiero esperar dos días. Tendremos que aguardar aquí mañana. Siento todo esto —alzó el auricular del teléfono y marcó el nuevo para obtener línea con el exterior.

Con otro movimiento de cabeza, Sakura descartó la disculpa.

—Te robaron. No había nada que pudieras hacer.

Sasuke se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. La conversación con Neji fue breve y al grano. El dinero llegaría al día siguiente. Colgó y se volvió para ver a Sakura con la mano en el mentón, como si reflexionara en algo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba pensando si tu hermana puede permitirse el lujo de la espera. A mí no me importa, pero, ¿y a ella?

Toda la tarde, mientras conducía al Escarabajo de la Pelirosa, había pensando en el problema de llegar a tiempo a la boda. El viejo utilitario no podía pasar de cien kilómetros por hora sin ponerse a temblar como sacudido por un huracán. No era un vehículo preparado para un viaje largo. Quizá lo mejor era ganar algo de tiempo.

—Se me ocurre una idea.

—Mmm.

— ¿Y eso qué diablos significa? —espetó Sasuke.

—Nada.

Satisfecho, volvió a levantar el teléfono.

—Significa que tu última idea acerca de hermana, ofreciéndole un soborno al novio, salió tan mal que quizá deberías dejar que a partir de ahora pensara yo.

De la garganta de él salieron unos gruñidos lobunos.

Sakura no pareció oírlos.

—Por ejemplo, estaba pensando que tal vez podrías llamar a Mikoto para comunicarles que vas a llegar tarde. ¿Es una boda importante? Ya sabes, iglesia, recepción, esas cosas.

—No, dijo que Hidan no quería esperar. Se van a casar en el registro civil.

—Pídele si puede postergar la boda unos días. De ese modo ganaremos un poco de tiempo.

— ¡Esa era mi idea! —explicó irritado.

—Vale, vale. No hace falta que te enfades. Haz tu llamada. Luego comeremos.

Después de marcar los números con más fuerza de la necesaria, Sasuke espetó un saludo.

—Oh, eres tú, Hidan. Dile a mi hermana que se ponga, es una emergencia.

Sakura esperó y escuchó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no está? ¿Dónde se encuentra? Ha ido a comprar un vestido… comprendo… ¿Cuándo volverá?… No lo sabes. ¿Es tu novia pero no tienes idea de cuándo regresará a casa?… ¿Qué diablos se supone que significa esa bromita?… no soy demasiado posesivo… Escucha.

Sakura lo observó agitarse cada vez más. Como no controlara el temperamento, bajo ningún concepto Hidan iba a considerar postergar la boda. Se interpuso para pararlo antes de que dijera algo estúpido. Le quitó el auricular de la mano y habló con quien dio por hecho que era Hidan Yugakure.

—Hola, señor Yugakure. Usted no me conoce, pero soy amiga de Sasuke.

—No sabía que tuviera amigos —fue la respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

Sakura ya había tomado la decisión de que no le gustara, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante el insulto.

—Sí, bueno, los tiene. Ha tenido un pequeño problema con el coche, y también con su cartera, aparte de sufrir un golpe en la cabeza. Lo que quiero decir es que va por detrás del tiempo establecido. Pensábamos que como es tan importante que asista a la boda de su propia hermana, si podrían postergarla durante unos días.

—No lo sé. Ya hemos planeado todo —respondió Hidan.

—Los va a casar un juez de paz, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Entonces, no deberían tener ningún problema para solicitar otra cita. Sasuke es su hermano. Debe estar presente.

—Le diré lo que haré. Se lo comentaré a Mikoto. Si ella está de acuerdo, postergaremos todo hasta que llegue Sasuke.

Sakura le sonrió con gesto triunfal a este, que aún intentaba controlarse.

—Eso es perfecto. Estoy segura de que Mikoto se mostrará de acuerdo. Adiós.

—Eran las once de la noche —le dijo Sasuke al camarero.

Era una respuesta extraña teniendo en cuenta que el camarero le había preguntado si quería beber algo.

— ¿Disculpe, señor?

Sasuke intentó recuperar la concentración.

Sakura intervino con una excusa.

—Tendrá que disculpar a mi amigo. Hoy ha recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Y su coche quedó destrozado, además de que robaron la cartera y…

Con una mirada de advertencia, Sasuke intentó silenciarla. Sin éxito.

—En realidad, desconocemos si ha sufrido algún daño permanente —continuó ella, ajena a la desaprobación de Sasuke—. Las heridas en la cabeza pueden ser engañosas.

El camarero asintió con gesto de simpatía, pero no fue complicado ver que lo único que quería era conocer su pedido.

—Para, Pelirosa —Le dijo Sasuke—. Tomaré una cerveza, una hamburguesa con queso, patatas fritas y una ensalada, con aliño de roquefort.

Sakura lo aprobó.

—Suena estupendo. Yo quiero lo mismo. Pero sin las patatas. Y en vez de hamburguesa, me apetece un sándwich de pollo. Y en lugar del aliño de roquefort, preferiría algo bajo en calorías, si tienen. Y si no, un aliño de mostaza de dijon.

Sasuke movió la cabeza.

—No se parece en nada a lo que he pedido yo.

Sakura le devolvió los menús al camarero mientras miraba a Sasuke en un intento por descifrar a qué se refería. No se dio cuenta de que el camarero prácticamente huyó de la mesa.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo también he pedido cerveza.

—Olvídalo —musitó, sabiendo que no valía la pena que gastara la poca energía que le quedaba ese día.

—Hablando de no saber de qué hablas, ¿Qué querías decir con eso de las once de la noche?

—Hidan dijo que Mikoto había salido a comprar un vestido —tras calcular la diferencia horaria, se había dado cuenta de que en Filadelfia eran las once de la noche pasadas durante la llamada—. ¿Qué clase de tiendas abren a las once? Mintió. No quería que hablara con Mikoto. No soporto que viva con ella en esa casa. De ese modo ejerce demasiado control sobre mi hermana.

— ¿Qué clase de control?

—Para empezar, puede filtrarte las llamadas.

—Tiene que hacerlo. Teme que la convenzas de que no se case. De hecho, es una jugada arriesgada por parte de Hidan. Si Mikoto averigua que le oculta las llamadas que recibe, ella misma podría cancelar la boda.

No lo sabía.

—No creo que Hidan logre que Mikoto acepte casarse sin que yo esté presente. Y con un poco de suerte no importará. Mi plan… nuestro plan sigue siendo estar en Filadelfia a tiempo, ¿verdad? No hay nada que él pueda hacer para detenerme.

Los ojos de Sasuke irradiaban una ferocidad que avivó algo muy hondo en Sakura. Imaginó lo que sería que un hombre la amara con la misma intensidad con que Sasuke quería a su hermana. Sabía que un hombre como él sería protector al igual que posesivo. Pero también sería generoso e indulgente, como lo era con Mikoto. Como lo eran sus hermanos con ella. Si tan solo Shino pudiera parecerse más a Sasuke. Pero era Shino. Dulce, adorable y pusilánime.

Les sirvieron los platos y durante la siguiente hora saciaron sus apetitos e intentaron no confundir más al camarero. Fue durante el café cuando Sasuke decidió que había llegado la hora de hablar de lo sucedido en la habitación del motel.

—Escucha, Pelirosa, hemos de aclarar algunas cosas.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos por encima del borde de la taza y al instante supo a qué se refería. Había adelantado el torso para crear una atmósfera más íntima.

— ¿Te he contado la historia de este restaurante? —no podía decirle con un mínimo de credibilidad que no estaba interesada en él, ya que en unos días iba a prometerse a otro hombre.

—Evitas el tema —informó Sasuke. Lo cual resultaba irónico, ya que por lo general era él quien eludía las conversaciones personales. Razón por la que jamás había salido más de un par de meses con una mujer. Había un tope para el sexo del que se podía disfrutar y las conversaciones superficiales que se podían disfrutar y las conversaciones superficiales que se podían mantener. En cuanto una mujer comenzaba a hablar de un futuro y una familia, Sasuke huía. No tenía interés en volver a formar parte de otra familia. No cuando sabía por experiencia que el dolor de perder a una podía mutilar a un hombre. Protegería a Mikoto, pero ahí se acababan sus obligaciones familiares.

Pero la Pelirosa era diferente. Con ella quería hablar de los temas íntimos. De lo que iban a hacer con la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro. Y el instinto le decía que se trataba de algo mutuo.

—Es un honor del primer hombre que logró atravesar la Sierra Nevada. Luchó contra los indios. Contra los osos. Cartografío tierra inexplorada…

—… sedujo a vírgenes —concluyó Sasuke con la esperanza de llamar su atención.

—No creo que hiciera eso.

—Yo sí. Debe de ser por la calidad del aire a esta altitud —explicó. Captada su atención, continuó—: Bien, volviendo a lo que pasó antes en el hotel…

— ¡Estoy prometida! —exclamó Sakura, lo que hizo que los otros comensales giraran la cabeza en su dirección.

—No, no lo estás. Además, eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

—Claro que sí —repuso con voz igual de suave.

—Esto es entre tú y yo. Sheto no pinta nada con nosotros.

—Es Shino, y espero que no des a entender que soy el tipo de mujer que podría prometerle a un hombre que va a casarse con él y luego acostarse con otro, días antes de ver a su novio —porque era eso exactamente lo que quería hacer. Además, poco importaba lo que ella quería. No podía traicionar a Shino. Estaría mal. No, no estaban casados. Tampoco prometidos. Jamás habían sido amantes. En realidad, solo eran buenos amigos.

Pero había decidido que se casaría con él, lo que significaba que debía serle fiel. No importaba que en su corazón ya le hubiera sido infiel. Deseaba a Sasuke. ¿Estaba mal desear a otro a pesar de no deseas a ese otro? Eso creía. Costaba distinguirlo.

A veces se confundía a sí misma.

—No he dado a entender nada —replicó Sasuke irritado. Pero la verdad era que sí lo había hecho. Deseaba a la Pelirosa y lo crispaba saber que no iba a llegar a tenerla porque otro hombre la esperaba en Nueva Jersey. Un hombre que ella ni siquiera deseaba—. ¿Por qué te vas a casar con ese hombre?

—Ya te lo he dicho —le recordó. De pronto no le pareció posible que solo se conocieran desde hacía veinticuatro horas.

—Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo. Por seguridad.

Bien podría haber dicho por dinero, debido al desdén que transmitió su voz.

—Si no recuerdo mal, coincidiste conmigo.

Él se encogió de hombros como si no pudiera recordar lo que había dicho al respecto. Había sido un día largo. ¿Solo un día?

—Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que el amor no era más que una palabra bonita para figurar en poemas, canciones e historias románticas —continuó ella—. En la vida real no acontece como afirma la gente. No surgen chispas —aunque al parecer entre ellos había algunas—. No existe el amor a primera vista. Y tampoco el "fueron felices y comieron perdices" —y eso era verdad. Y aunque decidieran investigar la atracción mutua que sentían, solo serviría para romperles el corazón. Él se iba a Seattle y ella junto a su familia en Nueva Jersey. Desde luego, no era un final feliz de cuento de hadas.

Sasuke se preguntó en qué pensaría ella que hacía que sus ojos se apagaran. Supuso que en su argumento de que el amor verdadero, el amor mágico, no existía. Se preguntó por qué esa idea lo deprimía.

—Ve a casa y cásate con Shento. Para lo que me importa —indicó con todo desagradable.

—Es exactamente lo que pienso hacer —repuso con arrogancia—. Nada va a detenerme —"por favor, detenme. Por favor". "Cállate", le dijo a su conciencia.

Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Había esperado toda la vida a alguien como Sasuke. Alguien atractivo, inteligente y divertido. Aunque debía reconocer que era un poco altivo. Y quizá de vez en cuando perdía los estribos. Pero probablemente solo después de estropear su coche o de que le robaran la cartera. Por algún motivo insondable, quiso llorar.

La cena había terminado, pero Sakura no se hallaba preparada para retirarse a la pequeña habitación donde las camas prácticamente se tocaban. Se le ocurrió una idea mejor para divertirse.

— ¿Qué te parece un tiroteo?

—No seguirás enfadada por lo de la habitación, ¿verdad? —preguntó un poco preocupado.

—No, tonto, es una atracción turística. La representación de un tiroteo real. Dos hombres se enfrentan cara a cara en el crepúsculo con dos revólveres que apuntan a su corazón. Ninguno sabe si va a vivir o morir. Es muy intenso —tenía el rostro acalorado por la excitación ante la idea de poder presenciar un duelo de verdad. Representado, desde luego.

—Y muy dramático —añadió Sasuke—. Has visto demasiadas películas.

— ¡Esa es la clave! Será como ver una película, pero en directo.

Sasuke supo que no podría pagar su entusiasmo, de modo que ni lo intentó.

Abandonaron el restaurante para ir a buscar la atracción. No tuvieron que andar mucho. Se celebraba en el centro de la ciudad.

Jackson Hole, a pesar de sus tiendas elegantes y restaurantes caros que servían a los esquiadores, aún mantenía una auténtica atmósfera del Oeste. Todas las fachadas estaban hechas de madera oscura, y como a la calle principal la enmarcaba una acera de madera, se podía imaginar que había caballos atados a postes. El efecto era de un Wyoming del siglo XIX, y atraía turistas durante las temporadas tanto de verano como de invierno.

No resultó fácil encontrar un sitio desde el que observar la representación. Sasuke pudo abrirse paso hasta la primera fila y arrastró consigo a Sakura.

Los actores aparecieron en la calle de enfrente y se observaron desde una distancia aproximada de veinte metros. Uno comenzó diciendo que la ciudad no era lo bastante grande para los dos. El otro respondió que lamentaba que tuviera que morir. El diálogo tópico continuó durante unos minutos. Luego ambos callaron. El ruido de la multitud descendió. Sakura agarró la mano de Sasuke y la apretó con fuerza. Se estaba convirtiendo en un patrón. Él no pudo evitar pensar si sería una amante igual de entusiasta. Pero desterró el pensamiento de su mente. No iba a suceder. No mientras Shato se interpusiera entre ellos.

De pronto el hombre de la izquierda desenfundó el revólver y entonces el de la derecha hizo lo mismo. Se oyeron varios ruidos sordos y secos, tras los cuales ambos cayeron muertos. Un hombre con traje oscuro y sombre alto salió para medir los cuerpos.

—El sepulturero —susurró Sakura por si él aún no lo había deducido.

El sepulturero cubrió a los hombres con unas sábanas y la multitud estalló en un aplauso sonoro. Luego, los dos hombres bajo las sábanas se incorporaron y dedicaron una inclinación al público. A Sasuke le resultó más bien anticlimático.

—Deberían haberse quedado muertos hasta que todo mundo se hubiera marchado —se quejó él como un niño decepcionado al enterarse que Papá Noel no existe.

Regresaron al motel.

—Eres un poco realista. Habrían tenido que permanecer bajo esas sábanas demasiado tiempo. Además, merecían el reconocimiento como cualquier actor —respondió Sakura, aunque con la mente en otra parte. Una vez terminado el duelo, no había nada que les pudiera impedir regresar a su diminuta habitación.

Llegaron a la puerta del cuarto del motel. Era evidente que ambos eran reacios a entrar.

—Si esta fuera una cita —apuntó ella—, aquí es donde te diría gracias por una velada deliciosa.

—Lo fue, ¿verdad? —parecía ligeramente aturdido. No recordaba una cita en la que se hubiera divertido tanto de manera tan sencilla e inocente. Había sido casi perfecta. Casi—. Sabes que si fuera una cita —continuó—, y tú hubieras pasado una velada tan agradable como acabas de reconocer, no sería tan horrible que te pidiera un beso, ¿cierto?

—Sasuke, ya te he dicho que no puedo… —comenzó ella.

Sasuke apoyó los dedos sobre sus labios para detener sus excusas.

—Un beso, Pelirosa. Un beso, luego lo dejamos, nos acostamos y nunca más volveremos a sacar algo así.

No podía negarle un beso. Tampoco podía negárselo a sí misma. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y permitió que él pegara sus labios sobre los suyos. Al principio se mostró gentil, luego juguetón, sacando la lengua para acariciarle los labios. Después atrevido, pegando el cuerpo contra el de ella hasta dejarle la espalda presionada contra la puerta, y a los brazos no les quedó más alternativa que rodearlo. Introdujo la lengua en su boca y la conquistó con intensidad.

Sakura lo probó y fue maravilloso. Gimió al pensar que él hacía lo mismo. Esperó resultarle igual de placentera. Todas las buenas intenciones que alguna vez había albergado estaban a punto de salir por la ventana, ya que no era capaz de recordarle el nombre de la persona a quien dedicaba esas buenas intenciones.

Sasuke eligió ese momento para finalizar el beso. Prácticamente tuvo que arrancar los labios del contacto establecido con ella. Durante un momento se miraron y sintieron el palpitar de sus respectivos pechos. Sakura quiso decirle que olvidara a Sheto, o Shato, o como quiera que se llamara, y que la tomara allí mismo, contra la puerta, con tanta velocidad y profundidad que nunca pudiera olvidarlo.

—Vaya —fue lo único que pudo articular.

—Sí, vaya —repitió él. Luego retrocedió y dejó sus brazos vacíos—. Un trato es un trato —le quitó la llave de la mano, abrió la puerta y entro.

Aturdida, ella solo pudo clavar la vista en la puerta abierta.

CONTINUARA…

****

!

QUE VA A PASAR?

Si tienes curiosidad, dejame un comentarios

**Nos vemos.**


	5. Verte hace que pierda la voluntad

**Hola:D**

**Pues aquí les tengo la continuación, espero que les guste:B**

**Quiero decirles que en la otra pagina que lo publico, ya lo termine, así que ahora subiré los copitulos mucho mas rápido;P**

**Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo y feliz Día**

****

**Cap. 5**

— ¿Estás dormido? —la pregunta en voz baja llenó la habitación a oscuras.

Hasta el Comandante, que dormía profundamente sobre el pecho de Sasuke, levantó las orejas.

—No —respondió él con resignación. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a dormir con un perro sobre el pecho y los labios suaves de una mujer en la mente? Cien veces se dijo que podría haberla tomado, que debería haberlo hecho. Sakura lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Pero la había soltado, negándose a ambos lo que habría podido ser la experiencia sexual de sus vidas. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

—Antes fuiste un verdadero caballero —musitó ella con un deje de cierto desamparo.

—Gracias.

No era necesariamente un cumplido. De hecho, habría preferido que le hubiera demostrado que era un absoluto sinvergüenza. La habría seducido en contra de su voluntad, la habría obligado a hacer el amor con él y todo habría quedado fuera de control. Sin nada de culpa. Todo placer.

Pero lo había estropeado todo al hacerle caso.

Sonrió sus tontos pensamientos. No era culpa de Sasuke; sí de ella. Era ella quien había puesto el cartel de inaccesibilidad. En su momento, había estado convencida. Solo cuando él comenzó a besarla la invadió una especie de bruma. Por suerte, él había tenido la fuerza de voluntad de apartarse antes de que la situación se les hubiera ido de las manos. Y lo agradecía. Se encontraba demasiado cerca de alcanzar su objetivo y de realizar su sueño de formar una familia como para dejarse arrastrar por algo tan transitorio como el deseo.

Sasuke había tenido la fuerza de voluntad, pero ella había necesitado cinco minutos enteros para recuperarse antes siquiera de poder cruzar aquella puerta. Sasuke, que ya había salido del cuarto de baño, se había metido en la cama. El Comandante Akamaru, que evidentemente le había perdonado el anterior ataque a su ama, se había acurrucado sobre su torso. El muy traidor.

Y bien entrada la noche, se sentía inquieta y sola. Le pareció idóneo que Sasuke compartiera su insomnio.

—Así que tú tampoco puedes dormir —expuso, afirmando lo obvio.

Como si hubiera podido dormir teniéndola a solo cincuenta centímetros de él. ¿Es que creía que era de piedra? Ni siquiera había sido capaz de cerrar los ojos. Cada vez que lo hacía, veía un llameante pelo rosado extendido sobre una almohada blanca. Entre sus dedos. El único modo en que podía evitar los sueños eróticos era permaneciendo despierto.

Aunque eso era sencillo. Despierto, oía su respiración suave, imaginaba la subida y caída de su pecho, los labios delicados, plenos y levemente entreabiertos. No, permanecer despierto no iba a ser más fácil que dormir, y en ese momento la Pelirosa se había dificultado aún más al informarle de que a ella le costaba tanto como a él.

—Veo que tienes el mismo problema —apuntó con un deje de suficiencia. Era ella quien había establecido las reglas.

—Sí, y todo por tu culpa —soltó Sakura. Estaba cansada y frustrada, se sentía excitada y culpable… todo al mismo tiempo. Si no la hubiera besado, en ese momento dormiría mejor que Akamaru.

— ¡Mi culpa! Tal como yo lo veo, Pelirosa, todo es por tu culpa —espetó, anonadado por la audacia de exhibía al culparlo.

— ¡Mi culpa! —fue el turno de ella de exclamar—. Fuiste tú quien me besó.

—Y tú quien dijo que no podía hacer nada más que besarte. Por eso los dos nos sentimos frustrados. Soy un caballero, no lo olvides —se mofó con las mismas palabras que había empleado ella.

—Antes de que me besaras te dije que no podías besarme. Pero lo hiciste de todos modos. Por eso los dos nos sentimos frustrados. Ahora que lo pienso, estás tan lejos de ser un caballero como… como… El Comandante Akamaru.

— ¡Guau! —ladró Akamaru, al parecer asintiendo a lo que su ama decía.

—Encanto, puede que dijeras que no te besara, pero todo tu cuerpo gritaba para que lo hiciera. Yo simplemente… te ayudé a satisfacer tus necesidades —en cuanto las palabras saliendo de su boca, tuvo la clara impresión de que había dicho lo equivocado.

— ¿Y qué diablos se supone que significa eso? —gritó Sakura furiosa. Esa misma furia la impulsó a sentarse—. ¿Insinúas que fue un beso compasivo?

—No iría tan lejos como para afirmar semejante cosa —afirmó, tratando de dar marcha atrás.

— ¡Akamaru! Sal de encima de él —ordenó.

El perro, a pesar de hallarse muy cómodo, sabía quién le daba de comer. De inmediato saltó fuera de Sasuke y de su cama para ir a buscar otra más segura.

Sasuke debió de imaginarlo. Sin el perro para frenar cualquier ataque frontal, se encontraba vulnerable para la venganza que Sakura tuviera en mente. La almohada que lo golpeó de lleno en la cara no fue una sorpresa. Ni la segunda. Pensó que se excedía cuando le arrojó la tercera, y soltó una carcajada al recibir la cuarta.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? —aulló Sakura. Seguía encendida, pero se había quedado sin armas.

—Parece que esta noche vas a dormir con la cabeza sobre el colchón —rio entre dientes. Tenía que reconocer que la Pelirosa era divertida.

Después de respirar hondo varias veces, Sakura logró calmarse. Pelear con un hombre al que no tenía intención de recordar dentro de cinco días era inútil. De modo que decidió olvidar su malhumor, desterrarlo de su mente y caer en un sueño apacible. Lo que habría hecho de haber tenido una almohada.

—Devuélveme mis almohadas —ordenó.

—No —repuso satisfecho.

—Vamos, solo una.

—No —¿Quién iba a tener la última palabra en esa ocasión? Rio mentalmente.

—Si no me la devuelves, iré hasta allí y las recuperaré —explicó con lógica. Entonces vio que la forma que había bajo las sábanas se movía y la miraba con ojos de canino que podían verla a pesar de la falta de luz.

—Si vienes aquí, puedo garantizarte que esta noche no regresarás a tu cama. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

El timbre ronco de su voz, el brillo de sus ojos… sí, se había expresado con claridad y la amenaza resultaba inconfundible. Sakura cerró la boca y apoyó la cabeza en el colchón. Se dijo que no estaba tan mal.

— ¡Esto es horrible!

El sol de la mañana se mostró duro sobre unos ojos que no había estado cerrados más que un par de horas de forma intermitente durante la noche. Sakura sintió como si todo el cuerpo fuera a estallarle por la crispación que la invadió al ver el coche. El mismo que tenía dos ruegas pinchadas.

— ¿Sobre qué diablos lo aparcaste? ¿cristal? —Sasuke había salido de la habitación con el perro bajo un brazo y las bolsas de ambos bajo el otro.

— ¿Yo? —aún no se había recobrado de estar furiosa con él la noche anterior. Y acababa de brindarle la excusa perfecta para reavivar esa furia—. Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú quien aparcó cuando llegamos al motel. Así que, ¿sobre qué diablos lo aparcaste tú?

—Es inútil quedarnos aquí discutiendo cómo sucedió. Lo que necesitamos es repararlo. Luego podemos ir a la oficina de la Western Union. No puedo perder un día entero en Jackson Hole, si no jamás llegaré a Filadelfia a tiempo para impedir la boda.

Sakura farfulló algo acerca de la imposibilidad que tenían los hombres de reconocer cuándo se equivocaban, pero lo dejó estar. Él tenía razón. Estaba en juego el futuro de su hermana.

—Vi a una gasolinera cuando entramos en la ciudad. Quizá tengan una grúa.

—Más te vale —le dio la espalda y regresó a la habitación a recoger el resto de sus pertenencias.

Sakura le sacó la lengua a su espalda y esperó que lograran encontrar dos ruedas; de lo contrario, iba a tener que pasar otra noche en la diminuta habitación del motel. Y sencillamente carecía de fuerza de voluntad.

Tras una breve búsqueda por la pequeña ciudad, primero encontraron la oficina de la Western Union y luego la gasolinera. Por suerte, el encargado disponía de dos ruedas para ellos y Sasuke pudo pagarle en efectivo como incentivo para que se diera prisa. El hombre prometió remolcar el coche y cambiarle las ruedas. Les dijo que volvieran a buscarlo en un par de horas. Ella se mostró reacia a aceptar que pagara el daño, pero Sasuke lo consideró su modo de apagar por el viaje de a través del país. Y como Sakura en secreto creía que los pinchazos eran culpa suya, aceptó.

—Tenemos algo de tiempo, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar un sitio donde desayunar? —sugirió Sakura.

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo y los dos emprendieron un paseo lento por la ciudad hasta que encontraron una pequeña cafetería.

Sentados en el pequeño local que daba a la calle principal, comieron unos bollos y bebieron café con leche.

— ¿Estás seguro de que el Comandante Akamaru se encontrará bien solo en el motel? —preguntó Sakura por tercera vez aquella mañana.

—Sí —respondió por tercera vez desde que dejaron al perro—. No lo entiendo. Anoche lo dejamos solo cuando nos fuimos a cenar. ¿Qué problema hay esta mañana?

—Eso fue antes de las ruedas pinchadas —repuso ella con preocupación—. ¿Y si alguien te está acechando y las ruedas solo fueron una advertencia?

Odió reconocerlo, pero no era del todo descabellado. Una cosa era que le robaran la cartera, y otra muy distinta dos ruegas rajadas. Nadie tenía esa mala suerte. Pero como no quería asustarla, le dirigió la pregunta a ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes que nuestro supuesto hostigador va detrás de mí? Quizá va detrás de ti.

—No seas ridículo. ¿Quién querría hostigarme? Por otro lado, no cuesta imaginar que tú puedas tener nerviosas a algunas personas. Y ya sabes lo que los psicópatas desquiciados le hacen a nuestras pobres mascotas, ¿no?

Con un suspiro, Sasuke posó la taza en el plato.

—Pelirosa, voy a decirte algo y quiero que escuches con atención. Tu mascota, el Comandante Akamaru, es un perro. Un perro con orejas y rabo. No es un bebé —su intención solo era burlarse, pero en la cara de ella vio una expresión que no era divertida. Los ojos estaba serios y tristes, y un poco obstinados.

Sakura giró la cabeza para no delatarse y frunció los labios. No confiaba en que la voz no se le quebrara por la emoción si le decía lo que pensaba de él en ese momento.

Sasuke quedó aturdido por la reacción. Había esperado una réplica aguada, quizá una mirada agria, pero no el silencio. Algo que nunca habría imaginado de la Pelirosa. Alargó la mano y con los dedos en el mentón le giró la cara. El impacto de sus ojos húmedos le golpeó las entrañas con la fuerza de un martillo neumático.

— ¿Qué he dicho? —preguntó, no en tono defensivo, sino como pregunta legítima para no repetir jamás el error.

Sakura desterró la tristeza y, con el fin de quebrar el contacto con la mano de él, alzó aún más la barbilla. Luego respiró hondo para calmar sus emociones.

Sasuke no había dicho también en alguna ocasión. Akamaru era un perro. Y ella lo sabía, desde luego.

Pero había días en Seattle en que se sentía sola, sin nadie que pudiera ser receptor de todo el amor que albergaba. No tenía un marido al que mimar, ni hijos a los que cuidar y proteger, pero sí tenía al Comandante Akamaru. El trato que le daba surgía del temor de que era lo más cerca que estaría alguna vez de tener un hijo de verdad. Por eso debía casarse con Shino. Quizá estaba mal utilizarlo de esa manera, pero sería una buena esposa e incluso mejor madre.

—Lo siento. No has dicho nada. Me he comportado como una boba —sonrió para respaldar sus palabras. Como siempre, su tristeza era una aberración momentánea. La vida era demasiado corta para estar melancólica.

Él debería haber sonreído también y cambiado de tema, pero no quedó satisfecho con la respuesta.

—No.

— ¿Te refieres a que no soy una boba?

—Oh, no, por supuesto que lo eres —aclaró Sasuke—. Cuéntame por qué parecías dolida hacer unos momentos. Sin duda sabes que tu perro es un perro, ¿verdad?

Iba a soltar uno de sus exabruptos cuando vio la sonrisa de él. Intentaba ser gracioso. No lo era. Pero de todos modos el intento fue tierno.

—Akamaru es especial para mí, eso es todo. Por supuesto que no es un bebé. Pero es lo único que tengo para brindarle todo mi amor. En mí anida un manantial profundo de instintos maternales. A veces afloran y si no les doy salida, sé que explotaré. De manera que es posible que Akamaru esté más malcriado que la media de los perros. Es mi familia, y lo quiero en consonancia.

—Familia —repuso Sasuke con desdén. ¿Qué tenía de maravilloso una familia? Las familias no eran más que grupos de personas que mantenían una dependencia y una necesidad mutuas. Cuando una persona de la familia no estaba a la altura de las responsabilidades, todos los demás sufrían. Era mucho más ventajoso ser in dependiente y estar libre de cargas familiares. No existía la decepción ni el sufrimiento.

— ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera un insulto? —inquirió Sakura.

— ¿Sí? No me di cuenta.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y rio entre dientes para desterrar la tensión que parecía haber surgido en torno a la mesa.

—Akamaru no estará tan consentido en cuanto yo tenga hijos. Por eso voy a casarme con Shino.

La imagen que de pronto se formó en la mente de Sasuke no fue agradable. Sakura se hallaba embarazada de otro hombre y ese hombre no era digno de tenerla.

— ¿Shino? —musitó, como si la palabra fuera una maldición.

El silencio de flotó sobre sus cabezas. Intercambiaron una mirada. Por un lado de añoranza, por otro de pesar.

— ¿Crees que el coche estará listo? —preguntó Sakura.

—Vayamos a comprobarlo.

Los dos sabían que no estaba preparado. Sin embargo, la charla había llegado a su fin, y prolongarla más probablemente conduciría a una discusión.

Juntos, pero separados por la nueva tensión que fluía entre ellos, caminaron por la calle principal de Jackson Hole.

Al estudiar a la gente que pasaban, Sakura notó a los turistas que llevaban zapatos inadecuados, a los excursionistas experimentados que daban la impresión de que partirían hacia las montañas para no regresar jamás, y un rostro familiar. No sabría explicar por qué le resultaba familiar. Llevaba unos chinos morrones y una camisa beige. Y se cubría la cabeza con una gorra marrón de béisbol. Estaba en la acera de enfrente y unos pasos detrás.

¡Una gorra marrón! Había visto una igual el otro día cuando iba a la agencia de alquiler de coches. Desde luego, eso no tenía por qué representar algo. Podía tratarse de otro turista, como ellos. Pero algo no encajaba. Iba a alcanzar a Sasuke para preguntarle si reconocía al hombre de la gorra, pero se había adelantado un metro y caminaba como si le fuera a la vida a alejarse de ella.

No supo por qué, si ambos iban hacia la gasolinera. Se tomó su tiempo y llegó varios pasos detrás de él.

— ¿Sabes?, no era una carrera —comentó.

—Lo siento —dijo con frialdad, volviéndose hacia ella—. ¿No has sido capaz de mantener mi ritmo?

Conocía las palabras adecuadas para irritarla. Y lo que más le crispaba era que lo había hecho adrede. Era evidente que cada vez que aparecía el nombre de Shino en la conversación, hacía que Sasuke se volviera desagradable.

—Escucha, me disculpo por haber mencionado a Shino —manifestó—. Es obvio que mi compromiso te molesta. Me esforzaré en evitar más conversaciones sobre mi futura felicidad.

—Tu compromiso no me molesta.

Tenía los dientes apretados, los músculos de la mandíbula tiesos.

—Claro que sí.

Antes de hablar, Sasuke descubrió otro músculo en la mandíbula que tensar.

—Te conozco desde hace un día y medio. Y por todo lo que sé de ti, aún ni siquiera he llegado aún a la conclusión de que caigas bien. Por favor, no creas que he olvidado que eres la causa de que esté atrapado en Wyoming, dependiendo de un cacharro de dos ruedas rajadas con el que ni siquiera se puede llegar al mercado. De modo que no existe motivo alguno bajo el sol por el que pueda sentirme molesto de que un timo emotivo y sensible llamado Shento y tú vayáis a casaros.

—Es Shino. Pero tienes razón. ¿cómo he podido ser tan ciega?

—Bien. Una vez aclaradas todas esas tonterías, ¿te parece si recogemos el coche?

— ¿Mi coche? —quiso saber con aire inocente. Sasuke solo asintió—. ¿Te refieres al coche que no puede llegar al mercado? ¿El mismo que ya nos ha llevado a través de dos estados, a diferencia de un Mercedes que conozco? ¿A ese coche?

Sasuke observó cómo se le iluminaban los ojos. Era hermosa cuando estaba relajada. Arrebatadora cuando estaba encendida. Un puño de deseo lo golpeó en la parte inferior de las entrañas. Por lo general, no se consideraba un hombre romántico. Cuando la necesidad lo permitía, podía ser creativo en la cama, pero casi nunca se había sentido del todo cómo con una mujer como para perder el control en el sexo.

Sin embargo, Sakura era alguien que exigiría una atención total. Era alguien quien se le haría el amor toda la noche, despertándola una y otra vez para iniciar la fusión de los cuerpos, porque en ese momento, cuando yacía en la cama, se entregaría por completo.

Debía tenerla. Ya había dejado de ser una opción. En su mente había cruzado un umbral invisible y sabía que no podría dejar a esa mujer hasta que hubiera gritado su nombre sacudida por un placer devastador. Una vez. Tal vez dos.

Se la devolvería a Shinton en cuando hubiera terminado, porque él no podía ofrecerle la familia que Sakura había afirmado que quería. Pero antes de entregársela, debía tenerla.

— ¿Ese coche? —repitió ella, un poco crispada por su silencio. Por no mencionar que la devoraba con la mirada como si fuera el Correcaminos y Sasuke fuera el Coyote.

—Sí, ese coche —emitió con un timbre de voz que ella no reconoció. Bajo y ronco, pronunciando las palabras como si significaran algo por completo diferente.

—Oh —en algún momento, Sakura había perdido la ventaja—. Vayamos a recogerlo, entonces —lo vio caminar hacia ella y de pronto experimentó lo que sentía un ciervo ante un cazador. Supo que si intentaba huir, la atraparía—. ¿Sasuke? —la voz le tembló por la tensión y un poco de miedo. No por lo que fuera a suceder, sino por la reacción que iba a tener cuando sucediera—. Sasuke —repitió, tratando de obtener una respuesta y quebrar el hechizo que permanecía dominarlo—. ¡Sasuke! —empleó su tono de profesora. Pero nada surtía efecto.

La voz de ella lo obligo a levantar la cabeza y observar su entorno. Se encontraban ante la mirada de la oficina de la gasolinera, donde cualquiera que bajara por la calle principal los vería.

Necesitado de más intimidad, la tomó de la mano y la condujo al callejón que había detrás de la gasolinera. Sin emitir sonido alguno, la empujó contra la pared de ladrillos y apoyó su cuerpo contra el de ella, de modo que los pechos quedaron aplastados contra su torso. Había dejado de analizar sus acciones y no sabía cómo describir su conducta. Lo único que sabía era que la necesitaba, y no podía parar. Quizá ella sí.

—Detenme —le pidió, rozándole los labios.

Por desgracia, en ese instante Sakura sufría de pérdida de memoria y le resultaba imposible recordar cómo se había metido en esa situación. Un minuto se pelaban por el coche y al siguiente la expresión de él reflejaba que quería arrancarle la ropa. Y en ese momento le pedía que lo detuviera, pero no podía. Nunca antes se había visto atrapada en semejante fuente de deseo. Nunca antes había creído que su cuerpo podría llegar a anhelar que lo tocaran y moverse por voluntad propia hacia el cuerpo por el que quería ser tocada.

—No puedo.

Sasuke no la dejó continuar. Le aplastó la boca con la suya y al principió sintió alivio, como si llevara demasiado tiempo sin agua y solo al probar la humedad de la boca de Sakura descubriera lo sediento que había estado. Las lenguas se debatieron en busca de supremacía. Ganó él. Lentamente, comenzó a controlar el calor y la profundidad del beso. Introducía y sacaba la lengua de la boca de ella a un ritmo constante que prácticamente la hipnotizo de placer y la obligó a aceptarlo por completo. A Sakura no le quedó más opción que rendirse mientras con la boca le hacía el amor.

"Tírala al suelo". Era lo que el deseo le ordenaba. "Tírala al suelo y tómala antes de que explotes". En teoría sonaba maravilloso. Pero no podía hacerlo. No allí ni en público. No de esa manera. Sakura sería suya. De eso ya no quedaba duda. Pero no quería que al recordar el breve tiempo que pasaron juntos lo lamentara.

Separó los labios y logró serenarse. Al mirar a la Pelirosa, vio que tenía los ojos nublados y vacíos por el deseo. Como si fuera una niña pequeña, le alisó el cabello y le arregló la ropa. Luego, le dio un beso delicado en los labios y la condujo de vuelta hacia la calle.

—Vamos —instó.

— ¿El coche? —la voz de ella salió como un graznido.

—El coche —repitió él.

No había prisa. Disponían de todo el tiempo del mundo.

CONTINUARA…

****

Espero que les haya gustado mucho, en lo persona a mi me emociona cada vez mas:D

Nos vemos

CHAO


	6. No voy a acostarme contigo

**Ojala les guste:D**

**Y disculpen la tardanza**

****

**Cap. 6**

**¡Bajo ningún concepto, voy a acostarme contigo!**

— ¡Más de prisa! ¿No puedes hacer que esta cosa vaya más de prisa? —Sasuke apoyó las manos en el salpicadero, como si de esa manera pudiera darle más velocidad al coche.

—Te he dicho que no te preocuparas. El Monte Rushmore permanece abierto hasta tarde. Tendremos tiempo más que suficiente para verlo. Y a mi coche no le gusta que le den prisas —iba a cien kilómetros por hora y temblaba y tosía como si lo odiara.

—Solo me gustaría ver que el maldito coche alcanzara los ciento diez. ¿Es mucho pedir? La vida de mi hermana sigue en peligro —le recordó por si lo hubiera olvidado.

—Escucha, he dicho que llegaríamos al Monte Rushmore hoy, y eso es lo que haremos. Además, mi coche ya va al máximo. "No hay hombre vivo que recuerde aquel día y años aciagos…", Longfellow —citó con una sonrisa—. ¿Recuerdas la historia? ¿Sabes?, muy poca gente lo hace. Todos piensan que lo que ha pasado forma parte del pasado. Y no es verdad. La historia le ha dado forma a nuestro presente. Jamás podríamos empezar a entender quiénes somos hoy si no supiéramos quiénes fueron las personas de ayer.

—Hablas como una profesora que enseñara historia.

—Excelente —se mostró radiante—. Porque soy una profesora que enseña historia y diversas clases más. Trabajaba en una escuela pequeña, donde teníamos que arreglarnos con el personal que había. De modo que era la profesora de historia para tres cursos, al igual que la de gimnasia, la de música y la de arte.

—Vaya. Debes tener mucho talento para poder enseñar todo eso —de hecho, se sentía realmente impresionado.

—Oh, no toco ningún instrumento, ni sé dibujar ni puedo trepar por una cuerda. Lo que hacía era enseñar historia de la música, historia del arte e historia de…

— ¿De la cuerda?

—No. Historia de los deportes.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Y tú? ¿De qué te gusta hablar?

—De árboles.

— ¿Te gustan los árboles? —sentía curiosidad por saber cómo se ganaba la vida. No recordaba que lo hubiera mencionado. Además, eso les brindaría un tema seguro de conversación.

—Me gusta la idea de observarlos —repuso él—. Instalo sistemas informáticos que supervisan el ritmo de crecimiento y la lluvia requerida para alcanzar su máxima salud. El software puede informar a los plantadores de deslizamientos de tierra y cosas por el estilo. Está muy bien decir que talas árboles y los sustituyes por otros nuevos, pero si la replantación no se lleva a cabo en condiciones ideales, los árboles jóvenes morirían. Y con el tiempo corremos el riesgo de quedarnos sin madera, por no decir oxígeno —la miró. Supuso que ya debería estar desconectada. Casi todas las mujeres se quedaban dormidas cuando se ponía a hablar de su negocio. Pero ella giró la cabeza y le sonrió. Era obvio el interés que sentía.

—Continúa. Cuéntame cómo un nativo de Filadelfia llegó a interesarse en los árboles.

Era una historia en la que no pensaba a menudo, por que cuando lo hacía, se veía obligado a pensar en sus padres, y por lo general eso resultaba doloroso. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión quería contar la historia. No, lo que quería era contársela a la Pelirosa. Desconocía la causa ni por qué era tan importante que Sakura la supiera. No tenía el afán de prolongar la relación. Estaba decidido a hacerle el amor a Sakura, tanto como de despedirse al final del viaje. Ella se casaría con Shiton y tendría una familia. Él regresaría a Seattle, solo, sin trabas y libre.

Quizá quería contársela porque era una buena oyente. Quizá porque nadie se lo había preguntado antes.

—Soy rico.

—Oh —fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió. No, también tuvo otra—: Eso es agradable.

—Estoy comenzando una historia, no alardeando —espetó Sasuke—. Vengo de una familia rica. Mi padre heredó una fortuna al vender el negocio familiar. Utilizó el dinero para meterse en la política. Primero logró ser un asambleísta estatal, luego congresista de Estados Unidos durante antes. Antes de morir planeaba presentarse para el Senado.

—Fugaku Uchiha. Claro, he oído hablar de él. Mi padre solía hablar mucho de él. Estaba a favor del medio ambiente, ¿verdad? Si no mal recuerdo, su hijo mayor estaba por mi mismo camino… ¿Itachi Uchiha? ¿No? —Sasuke solo asintió—. En ese entonces era bastante joven.

—Sí, mi padre era un político y mi hermano seguía sus mismos pasos. A veces creo que hacía lo correcto. Otras… bueno, digamos que no siempre estábamos de acuerdo, sobre todo mi hermano. Uno de los tema importantes en los que no coincidíamos era en el medio ambiente. Él creía en la conservación a toda costa, incluso por encima de puestos de trabajo y de fábricas. Muchos de los chicos con los que fui al colegio eran hijos de industriales poderosos a los que no les gustaba la idea de que mi padre restringiera su estilo contaminante. Como para mí era más importante ser aceptado por mis compañeros que por mi padre, me puse del lado de ellos. Solíamos enfrascarnos en discusiones terribles, mi hermano era el intermediario entre mi padre y yo, por lo que para mí era un concepto muy vago. Lo único que yo sabía era que mis compañeros de colegio estaban en mi contra porque mi padre hacía que los suyos perdieran mucho dinero.

— ¡Me gusta tu padre!

Fue una exclamación tan sincera y entusiasta que durante un segundo Sasuke sintió que se emocionaba. Pero de inmediato desterró semejante tontería.

—Cuando murió, supongo que quise averiguar la causa por la que habíamos peleado durante tanto tiempo. Quise descubrir qué nos mantuvo enconados en vez de permitirnos jugar fútbol juntos. También fue una de las razones, por las que estaba también en guerra con mi hermano, que él era el que a veces mi padre y yo hiciéramos las paces o no, así que me pegó duro cuando también el murió. Fui a Alaska. Conseguí un trabajo en una empresa maderera respetuosa del medio ambiente. Luego concentré mi talento informático en una causa ecologista. El resto, como dirías tú, es…

—Historia —concluyó Sakura. Era una historia maravillosa, salvo por una cosa—. ¿Por qué tuviste que irte a Alaska? ¿Y qué me dices de Mikoto? ¿No te echó de menos?

La culpabilidad lo desgarraba. No había sido ciego al dolor que le había causado a Mikoto con su marcha. Técnicamente, si quería ser sincero consigo mismo, ese matrimonio precipitado e imprudente era por su culpa. La había dejado sola por haber sido incapaz de soportar el dolor que le causaba estar en casa. Era verdad que su padre y él habían discutido mucho, y en algunos casos, también causaba que se peleara con su hermano. Pero también había habido un cariño profundo que jamás hubo que manifestar en voz alta, porque cada uno sabía lo que sentía por el otro. El amor había impregnado toda la casa. Y cuando sus padres y hermano mayor murieron, la casa había pasado a ser un recordatorio de ese amor.

Se había sentido perdido. Al marcharse, había tratado de convencer a su hermana de que lo acompañara para escapar de la casa y de todos los recuerdos. Sin embargo, Mikoto se había mostrado firme. Necesitaba su hogar para sentirse segura y protegida. Una tía mayor se había trasladado con ella para cuidarla hasta que pudiera hacerlo por sí misma, y Sasuke había dispuesto de libertad para marcharse. En retrospectiva, había sido un error. Era la única familia inmediata que le había quedado a Mikoto, y prácticamente la había abandonado. Su tía Anko era una mujer amable que había sido maravillosa para su hermana, pero no podía reemplazar a su madre. Y los viajes anuales que realizaba a casa no bastaron para cumplir con sus deberes de hermano mayor. Lo sabía. Pero en su momento no le pareció tener otra alternativa. La casa y los recuerdos lo asfixiaban.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —inquirió, evitando la pregunta de ella.

—En Wyoming. Hemos estado en Wyoming todo el día.

—Sí, pero, ¿en que parte de Wyoming? —en todas las direcciones se veían campos abiertos que se extendían hasta el infinito. No se veía ni un alma, ni una casa, ni siquiera un caballo.

—Hace unos dos kilómetros pasamos un pueblo llamado Chugwater. "Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggwater! —rio. Pero Sasuke se negó a ofrecerle una sonrisa. Decidió centrar su atención en un tema más apropiado—. Tenemos que hablar de algo serio.

— ¿Sabes cómo ser sería? Me asombras —fue un comentario grosero adrede, y no supo muy bien la causa. Quizá buscaba algo que la hiciera parecer menos encantadora, menos feliz con la vida.

Levemente ofendida, pero no lo suficiente como para no sacar el tema que le había rondado por la cabeza toda la mañana, continuó:

—Sí, puedo ser sería, y el momento es ahora. He estado reflexionado sobre las ruedas. De verdad creo que fue tu culpa —proclamó.

— ¡Mi culpa! Si la tienes más gastadas que…

—Cállate y escucha. No me refiero a que fue tu culpa que se gastaran. Aunque no conté con tu considerable peso sumado a la carga del coche al iniciar el viaje —sintió la necesidad de soltar esa pequeña provocación—. Lo que quería decir era que si no te parecía extraño que te hubieran sucedido todas esas cosas horribles desde que iniciaste el viaje. El accidente de coche, por supuesto, fue culpa exclusivamente tuya, pero desde entonces te han robado la cartera y mis ruedas misteriosamente han desarrollado unos agujeros. No solo una, la cual habría sido bastante fácil de arreglar, sino dos al mismo tiempo. Sé que esta mañana bromeé con un hostigador, pero quizá no se trate de una broma.

Él se negó a creer eso. Sencillamente resultaba inconcebible.

—Quizá tengo una maldición.

— ¿Maldición? Que ridículo. ¿Parezco la clase de persona que cree en maldiciones?

—Guau —corroboró el perro desde el asiento de atrás.

—Bueno, Akamaru es parecido a un gato negro. Quizá el es la causa de mi mala suerte —sugirió él.

—No digas estupideces. Tu mala suerte comenzó antes de conocer a Akamaru. Además, el no cuenta, es un perro. Y no es negro al contrario es blanco. Tiene una mancha oscura en la barriga, solamente.

Sabiendo que era el centro de conversación, Akamaru se trasladó al asiento delantero y se acomodó en el regazo de Sasuke, como para demostrarle que no representaba la mala suerte que creía. Él le acarició la cabeza en señal de disculpa. Desde luego, no había querido ofender al perro.

Había vuelto a hacerlo. Había dejado que su mente pensara las cosas más ridículas. ¡Disculparse con un perro! Tenía que abandonar ese coche lo antes posible.

—Volviendo a nuestra discusión original. Si no estoy maldito, ¿Cuál crees tú que es la causa de mi… a falta de una palabra mejor… mala suerte?

Sakura lo desconocía. Por había sacado el tema. Esperaba que él tuviera algunas ideas. Después de todo, era su maldición. Sin embargo, tenía una idea, aunque era descabellada. Sasuke se partiría de risa.

— ¿Y si… crees que… tal vez…?

— ¿Qué? —ya no podía sorprenderlo más.

— ¿Y si no se trata de un hostigador, sino de alguien que adrede intenta evitar que llegues a tiempo a la boda? —se preparó para su reacción. Sasuke guardó silencio. Era mejor que un juramento.

— ¿Quién?

—Tal vez Hidan se encuentra detrás de todo esto —ofreció Sakura.

—Es el candidato obvio —convino Sasuke—, pero es imposible. Cuando anoche llamé a mi hermana, él estaba en Filadelfia. Jamás habría podido estar en Jackson Hole para robarme mi cartera y estropearte las ruedas y en Filadelfia para responder al teléfono. ¿Y cómo habría sabido cuál era tu coche?

—Entiendo. Solo fue una idea.

Sasuke no había tenido intención de descartar su teoría con tanta celeridad. Pero sus pensamientos habían seguido derroteros similares y hacía horas que había descartado a Hidan por los mismos motivos que acababa de mencionar. El problema era que nada más tenía sentido.

— ¿Tienes algún enemigo? —desde luego, lo imaginaba capaz de haber enfurecido a algunas mujeres a lo largo de su vida.

—En los últimos diez años, nadie ha sido más hostil conmigo que tú. De modo que a menos de que anoche te escabulleras para rajar tus propias ruedas, lo que ambos sabemos que no hiciste, ya que los dos escuchábamos respirar al otro, tu idea carece de sentido —¡enemigos! Los protagonistas de las novelas de espías tenían enemigos. James Bond tenía enemigo. Sasuke Uchiha no.

—El hecho de que yo me muestre articulada en mi hostilidad hacia ti, no significa que otras personas no lo hayan sentido. Como ahora, por ejemplo. Me siento como tu enemiga, pero tú no lo imaginas porque estoy siendo solapada —lo escuchó respirar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a realizar semejante comentario? Era certero, por supuesto, pero injusto que se lo restregara en la cara.

Solapada. Sasuke se mofó de la idea. La Pelirosa no tenía ni un solo hueso solapado en todo el cuerpo. Todo lo que sentía lo expresaban sus ojos. Todo lo que pensaba, lo decía.

—Pelirosa, espero que te tomes esto como un cumplido, pero he decidido que no puedes ser una asesina a sueldo —dicho eso, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y se acomodó para disfrutar de unas horas de sueño. La noche anterior no había descansado mucho. Con gesto distraído, acarició a Akamaru hasta que el perro emitió un ruido de comodidad, que surtió el efecto soporífero de un vaso de leche caliente.

Mientras tanto, Sakura aún trataba de interpretar lo que le acababa de decir. Pero llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía sentido darle muchas vueltas. Había descubierto que la mente de Sasuke a menudo se desviaba por extrañas tangentes. Lo mejor era concentrarse en quién podría querer impedir que llegara a Filadelfia.

— ¡Ahí está! ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves?

Sakura era como una pelota de goma que no paraba de botar en el asiento del pasajero. Habían cambiado de turno de volante unas horas atrás y Akamaru había aprovechado esa oportunidad para emplear el regazo de su madre como almohada. Despierta en ese momento, parecía tan entusiasmada como su ama con la siguiente atracción.

—Nos acercaremos más. Deja de forzar el cuello. Dentro de unos momentos estarás justo delante —Sasuke señaló lo evidente, aunque no lo sorprendió que Sakura no le prestara atención. No podría haberse sentado quieta ni aunque le fuera la vida.

—Ya lo tenemos al alcance de la mano. Mira lo grande que es —se hallaba agradablemente sorprendida. Todo el mundo le había dicho que el Monte Rushmore era más pequeño que lo que parecía en las fotos y en las películas. Era una desinformación. Resultaba monstruoso. Impresionante. Era historia y naturaleza combinadas de un modo que duraría generaciones.

Sasuke ascendió por la ladera y aparcó. Bajaron del utilitario y vieron que a su alrededor había familias con hijos pequeños que realizaban el mismo ritual. Sakura llevaba a Akamaru acunado contra su suave pecho.

Durante un momento Sasuke envidió al animal, pero de inmediato desterró esos pensamientos lujuriosos. No lo llevaban a ninguna parte salvo a un estado de excitación, lo que resultaba incómodo. Con sus típicos pantalones cortos y camiseta, le pareció una niña que jugara a ser adulta. Salvo que el modo en que trataba a su mascota hacía que pareciera una madre.

Tenía sentido que estuviera dispuesta a casarse sin amor para poder tener hijos. Había nacido madre, para nutrir y consolar. Había nacido para amar. Manaba de ella, con su humor, su encanto y su entusiasmo. Pero una mujer con tanto amor para dar no debería marchitarse en un matrimonio sin amor. Una mujer así debería ser amada con pasión.

Pero él jamás volvería a arriesgarse a amar. Al menos no el tipo de amor que ella merecía. A Mikoto tenía que quererla. No le quedaba otra elección. La protegería como pudiera, pero ese era el límite hasta el que llegaría. Sin embargo, con la Pelirosa tenía alternativa. Cuando acabara ese viaje, podría alejarse de ella tanto emocional como físicamente. Al menos eso esperaba.

—Vamos, al Señor Comandante no le gusta que la hagan esperar —le informó. Se acomodó a Akamaru sobre el hombro y subió por la colina que estaba decorada con cada bandera estatal de la unión, que recibía el nombre de Avenida de las Banderas.

Sasuke la siguió al tiempo que admiraba el conteo de su trasero. Quizá Sakura y él no compartieran un amor verdadero, ni siquiera compartían la historia que ella compartía con Shino, pero disfrutaban de una camaradería fácil que semejaba el trato de las parejas que se apiñaban a su alrededor. Era un vínculo formado en un período de tiempo breve, y si lo examinara para comprobar su fortaleza y longevidad, le costaría afirmar que duraría. Pero existía.

Sakura no pudo evitar compararse con las otras mujeres casadas que había a su alrededor. Las veía con los hijos y maridos, riendo, discutiendo. Familias. Eso era lo que quería. No quería a Shino. Dios sabía que no lo quería. No obstante, anhelaba esa sensación de formar parte de algo. Quería experimentar la plenitud y el logro que surgían cuando dos personas creaban un entorno de amor para sus hijos.

Quizá echara de menos a su propia familia. Algo que no necesariamente creía, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo como excusa legítima de su reciente introspección. O tal vez la verdad era que empezaba a enamorarse del hombre equivocado. Al menos, él no estaba enamorándose de ella. Quizá la deseara, pero no era amor. Eso debería ayudarla a contener con firmeza a su corazón.

Pero hacía tiempo había descubierto que los sentimientos no podían controlarse. Si no, estaría locamente enamorada de Shino. Sin embargo, tirar un futuro por las emociones no era lógico. Debía tomar en consideración toda su vida. Y sin importar lo poderosa que fuera la atracción entre Sasuke y ella, ni lo mucho que creyera que se enamoraba de él, estaba decidida a frenar a su propio corazón. Sus hijos contaban con ella.

—Hemos llegado —Sasuke se situó junto a ella.

Se hallaban ante una barandilla que daba a los grandes monumentos. Había telescopios de pago, pero resultaban innecesarios. El Monte Rushmore era impresionante al ojo desnudo. Sakura se adelantó levemente y él le rodeó la espalda con un brazo protector.

El leve contacto a la altura de la zona lumbar le produjo a Sakura un hormigueo hasta los dedos de los pies.

Acalló la sensación. "No", intentó decirle a sus hormonas desbocadas. Pero la carne era débil y no aceptaba una negativa. La sangre comenzó a zumbarle por las venas y sintió que le palpitaba la piel. ¿No acababa de decidir que no sentiría nada por Sasuke? ¡Por supuesto! Aunque daba la impresión de que su cuerpo no le hacía caso.

—Impresionante.

Sakura no fue capaz de contener una sonrisa. Era extraño decir que empezaba a conocerlo, pero era la verdad. Sea lo que fuere lo que él sintiera, sabía que intentaría mostrarle el mínimo de emociones. Quizá esa fachada austera se debía a que dirigía su propia empresa, aunque no lo creía. Simplemente, era su manera de ser. Como si tratara de frenarse de sentir demasiado. Tal vez pareciera presuntuosa, pero estaba segura de que empezaba a entenderlo.

— ¿Impresionante? —Repitió, medio en serio, medio en broma—. ¿Es lo único que puedes decir? ¿Nos encontramos ante las tallas en roca más sorprendentes jamás creadas y lo único que se te ocurre decir es "impresionante"? es magnífico. Sobresaliente. ¡Edificante!

Sasuke movió los labios.

—Dije impresionante, y era lo que quería decir.

—Mira al señor Roosevelt, Akamaru —Sakura sonrió feliz—. ¿No es maravilloso? ¿Te hablé alguna vez de su primer matrimonio, que solo duró un año? Fue trágico. La pobre murió al dar a luz, pero era el destino, ya que luego se casó con Edith, su verdadera alma gemela.

Los tres se encontraban apenas separados por centímetros mientras disfrutaban del gran espectáculo que tenían delante. Juntos observaron fascinados cómo el color de la piedra de la ladera de la montaña cambiaba a diversas tonalidades de naranja a medida que el sol seguía su camino descendente. El aire, más fresco a esa altitud, se tornó frío y Sakura se vio obligada a acercarse más a Sasuke.

Tal vez "obligada" había sido una mala elección de palabra. Nadie le plantó una pistola en la cabeza. Pero allí donde la mano de él le tocaba la espalda, se sentía abrigada. Sin ese contacto, experimentaba un frío inexplicable.

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó él, disfrutando del silencio ameno.

"Más de lo que imaginas", quiso responder ella, pero solo asintió con gesto vigoroso.

Al ver la necesidad que tenía de calor, Sasuke se apartó de la barandilla y la acercó a él para poder cobijarla. Su pecho le abarcó la espalda, sus brazos la encerraron contra la barandilla y sus muslos le rozaron el trasero. A Sakura le encantó esa prisión.

Una vez más la conciencia de ella entró en juego. Se suponía que no debía permitir que pasara eso. Con un suspiro de pesar, le dijo:

—No podemos repetir esto. Los dos sabemos adónde conducirá. Estuvo mal la primera vez. No te culpo, pero ya no tengo la fuerza de voluntad para frenarte. Eso significa que dejaré en tus manos el que te detengas por los dos.

Era una bomba que había depositado en su regazo. El pensamiento inmediato de Sasuke fue que la espera había llegado a su fin. Aquella mañana se había echado atrás porque quería que la primera vez fuera especial. No en público y desde luego no en el suelo. Pero en ese momento no había nada que le impidiera llevarla a la habitación de un motel y amarla toda la noche de todas las maneras que deseaba amarla.

Confiaba en él para que hiciera lo que era correcto para ambos. Supuso que lo correcto sería no empujarla hacia algo que pudiera lamentar. Pero no podía dejarla ir. Su cuerpo deseaba el de ella como si fuera el mismo aire que respiraba. Anhelaba tocarla y besarla de un modo que nunca antes había conocido. Si alguna vez se había considerado más allá de esos sentimientos, en ese momento había descubierto que no era así.

—No me hagas parar, Pelirosa. Te necesito demasiado —dejó que las acciones hablaran por él y cerró los labios sobre el lóbulo de la oreja de Sakura. Mordisqueó la piel rosada mientras la lengua danzaba sobre la superficie. La sintió temblar de placer.

—No quiero que pares, pero, por favor… —era una súplica, aunque desconocía qué suplicaba. Lo único que sabía era que en ese momento Sasuke le ofrecía el mundo. La sangre hirvió en sus venas. Le daba vida a partes de su cuerpo que hasta entonces no había sabido que existían—. Ohhh —salió de su alma y significó "Sasuke".

El gemido lo frenó. Fue abierto y completamente honesto, lo que hizo que la deseara mucho más. Pero el hecho de que el perro llorara patéticamente en el abrazo demasiado fuerte de su madre no ayudó en nada a mejorar la atmósfera.

De pronto Sakura despertó del trance sexual en que la había sumido el beso de Sasuke.

—Lo siento, Sir Akamaru. ¿Ya estás listo para irte?

—Guau —fue la respuesta del perro.

Él retrocedió y la dejó escapar. Sakura le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento y las entrañas de Sasuke se retorcieron por la culpabilidad. El único motivo por el que se había mostrado tan indulgente era porque sabía que volverían al motel. No podía dejar que terminara en ese momento, no en esa sensación. Había logrado convencerse de que hacer el amor con Sakura Haruno era lo correcto y pensaba hacerlo.

Sakura bajó por el sendero que conducía devuelta al aparcamiento. Había pensado que tal vez si corría a suficiente velocidad pudiera huir de la atracción, pero no había dónde refugiarse.

Sasuke regresó al coche mientras ella se ponía el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento del pasajero.

— ¡No me acostaré contigo! —exclamó con énfasis y lo bastante alto como para que oyeran los cuatro presidentes de piedra. Hubiera sido más sensato que le pidiera a la marea que dejara de ir hacia la playa.

Sasuke se situó ante el volante y arrancó. Lo mejor era escapar pronto antes de que llamara a la policía y lo acusara de violación. A ella no le dijo nada.

— ¿Me has oído? —claro que la había oído. Volvió a intentarlo—. He dicho que no iba a acostarme contigo y hablaba en serio —nada—. Hablo en serio. No diré que no se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Tampoco que no he sentido algo mientras me besabas el cuello… o la oreja… o los labios, pero eso no significa que quiera acostarme contigo. Pero no disfrutaría. De acuerdo, tal vez sí, pero después me odiaría. Tú eres todo lo que no quiero para mi futuro.

El estoicismo de Sasuke comenzó a ponerla de los nervios.

—No me crees. Piensas que cederé. Con esa mente distorsionada y arrogante que tienes, piensas que puedes besarme en la mejilla y caeré rendida a tus pies, que me harás suplicar que me hagas el amor. Eso es lo que piensas, ¿verdad?

No tenía sentido responder a sus preguntas cuando ambos sabían la respuesta.

Unos momentos más tarde se detuvieron en un pequeño motel de camino a Rapid City. Sasuke fue a solicitar una habitación. En esa ocasión dos si era posible, aunque lo considero una ficción innecesaria. Regresó sin palabras para ella. Solo con una llave. Llevaron al coche a la parte de atrás y aparcaron delante de la habitación 110.

Después de descargar el coche y estirarse un poco en el espacio de la pequeña habitación, Sakura comenzó a preguntarse si Sasuke volvería a hablarle alguna vez. Akamaru se había refugiado debajo de una cama, casi como si esperara problemas. Y Sasuke se hallaba en el cuarto de baño, al parecer preparándose para meterse en la cama. Salió enfundado solo con los calzoncillos, lo que bastó para pararle el corazón a Sakura.

Su torso era una obra de arte que hasta el mismo Miguel Ángel habría envidiado. Un vello suave de color negro casi transparente se extendía por la parte superior del pecho para ahusarse en la línea recta hasta el ombligo. Tenía los músculos pronunciados y Sakura se preguntó si había hombres tan bien dotados in cirugía estética.

Sintió como si se hubiera tragado la lengua. Tragar saliva se convirtió en una tarea ardua.

Sin mirarla, Sasuke pasó a su lado y apartó el edredón. Se tumbó en la cama, se tapó y le dio la espalda, como si fuera invisible.

—No, bajo ningún concepto me acortaré contigo, así que no nos humilles a los dos preguntándolo.

Orgullosa de sí misma por dejarlo bien claro, fue al cuarto de baño para prepararse. Al salir vestida con su camisón de figuras de Snoopy, la habitación se hallaba a oscuras. Pensó en irse a dormir, pero se mostró reacia a la idea de meterse a la cama sola. Se quedó plantada en el cetro del cuarto y las lágrimas le humedecieron los ojos.

— ¿Pelirosa?

La voz suave la llamó en la oscuridad, e inconscientemente se dirigió hacia ella.

—No sé que hacer —musitó entre sollozos.

—Vamos a la cama —Sasuke alzó el edredón y extendió la mano hacia ella.

Llegado el momento, la elección de Sakura resultó ridículamente fácil.

CONTINUARA…

****

ESPERO QE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, MUCHOS SALUDOS

BYE


	7. No quiero tu amor! tu cuerpo si

Hola!

Se que me tarde mucho, pero esuqe ahora no he tendio tiempo de hacer nada, apenas y tengo tiempo de escribir un pedacito y pedacito del capitulo, prometi que traeria doble capitulo, pero no tngo tiempo, lo siento chicas:C pro saben qe las amo3 y por eso las dejo con el consuelo de

1- SASUSAKU10%

L E M O N!

****

**Cap. 7**

No amaba a Shino, pero sí amaba a Sasuke. Absurdo. Ridículo. Ninguna persona cuerda y racional se enamoraba en el transcurso de unos días. Pero como no siempre era cuerda y racional, las reglas no se aplicaban a ella. Amaba a Sasuke. Pero él no la amaba. Él no pensaba en el futuro de los dos. Solo vivía el momento. Sakura aceptó y decidió unirse a Sasuke en la cama.

Tomó su mano extendida como si fuera un cabo salvavidas y dejó que la acercara hasta quedar junto a él en la cama. La envolvió con sus brazos y el calor le recorrió el cuerpo. La necesidad la encendió.

"Ve despacio", se ordenó Sasuke con severidad. "Esto es importante". En cuanto tuvo ese pensamiento, trató de desterrarlo. Eso era sexo. Una tensión sexual que alcanzarían su cima y luego estallaría. Nada más.

"No la mires a los ojos, entonces. Si lo haces, verás la verdad".

Una vez más desterró ese enojoso pensamiento. Sin duda Sakura sabía lo que significaba esa noche. Eran dos adultos que consentían tenerse.

Solo se permitió sentir. Sintió los temblores de sus músculos, los aleteos en su estómago, el calor en su sexo. Se sentía como una adolescente virgen con su primera chica. Quería satisfacerla. Quería que Sakura lo recordara. Pero lo que debía hacer primero era sacarle las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Por favor, no llores —le susurró mientras se los besaba y absorbía las lágrimas con los labios.

—Es que estoy tan… entusiasmada —explicó ella.

A Sasuke le gustó saber que era algo que deseaba tanto como él. No habría marcha atrás. No sabía muy bien hacia dónde iban, pero sabía que irían juntos.

—Quítate el camisón —ordenó. Necesitaba sentir ese cuerpo suave contra el suyo.

—Es Snoopy —comentó Sakura mientras se lo quitaba por encima de la cabeza con la ayuda de él.

Sasuke no respondió. Podía percibir su nerviosismo, pero se hallaba demasiado concentrado en lo que iba a suceder como para poder mitigar su ansiedad. Su cuello tenía un vello suave de pelo rosado cuando la beso detrás de la oreja. La piel blanca lo hizo pensar en leche dulce, y al posar los labios sobre el nacimiento de un pecho, supo que era eso exactamente lo que probaba.

Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo, obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas y a apartarse de ella para poder respirar bien.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sakura confusa. No había motivo para parar en ese momento; se había entregado a él sin importar las consecuencias. Alzó la mano para colocarla en el centro de su torso y dejar que los dedos se cerraran sobre el suave vello que encontró allí. Sasuke se puso tenso. Más atrevida, incorporó la otra mano al juego.

Nunca antes Sasuke se había visto tan abrumado por la emoción. Lujuria, sí; emoción, jamás. Como no estableciera cierta distancia, no dispondría de ningún control sobre el acto sexual.

Entonces las manos de Sakura comenzaron a bajar por su pecho hasta quedar apoyadas contra el estómago liso. Sintió que los músculos se le contraían y ella suspiró en respuesta. Sasuke vio incertidumbre en los ojos de ella, pero no podía detenerla, ya que se encontraba atrapado en el hechizo de la excitación. Su único recurso fue dejar escapar un gemido para transmitirle lo complacido que se sentía de que deseara tocarlo del modo en que necesitaba ser tocado.

Animada por el evidente placer que experimentaba él, bajó la barrera de los calzoncillos de algodón por sus caderas y muslos. Contuvo el aliento al verlo excitado. No era que nunca hubiera visto a un hombre. Se había criado con cinco hermanos y conocía la anatomía básica. Pero nunca había visto a uno de esa manera… por ella.

Sasuke se quitó los bóxers por completo y le permitió observarlo a su antojo, como si percibiera que era algo nuevo para ella.

Era hermoso de un modo que con anterioridad Sakura nunca había entendido acerca de los hombres. Con indecisión, volvió a tocarlo, en esa ocasión piel sobre piel. Sintió el temblor de Sasuke ante el leve contacto y vio que el rostro se le tensaba. Esa tensión, esa intensa expresión de placer, la animó. No solo disfrutaba con su contacto. Lo anhelaba.

Incapaz de seguir apartándola, Sasuke cayó sobre ella y le tomó los labios. Introdujo la lengua en su boca, deseando penetrarla y esperar al mismo tiempo. Las manos subieron por su cuerpo y le capturaron los pechos… los pezones se irguieron para recibir el contacto. Tiró con suavidad y sintió que Sakura arqueaba la espalda para unir los cuerpos excitados.

Con la boca exploró por todas partes. Le succionó los senos. Hundió su lengua en su ombligo, lo que le provocó una exclamación llena de sensaciones. Descendió más y colocó besos húmedos sobre su suave montículo, hasta que ella suplicó liberación. Pero no pensaba ofrecérsela. Tenía que conocerla, en su totalidad. Él mismo se sentía consumido por la necesidad que lo embargaba. El cuerpo quiso estallarle en cuanto ella le tocó el sexo, y en ese momento había alcanzado un nivel de sensación que no podía nombrar. Y no era el final.

Le dio la vuelta hasta ponerla boca abajo y reanudó el recorrido. La parta de atrás de sus rodillas eran suaves y tentadoras. Le pasó la punta de la lengua por la zona lumbar, haciendo que ella alzara el cuerpo lo suficiente de la cama como para acariciarle los pechos mientras la lengua proseguía por su columna.

No se detuvo. No podría hacerlo hasta que no la oyera sollozar. Con suavidad volvió a ponerla boca arriba y depositó un peso sobre ella, con los muslos entre los de Sakura. La piel suave de la zona interior de las piernas al acariciarle las suyas provocaba una dulce fricción.

—Cariño, no llores. ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No puedo soportarlo —gritó Sakura. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se aferró a él con fuerza.

También el cuerpo de Sasuke clamaba por obtener liberación. Metió la mano debajo de la almohada para sacar el preservativo que había colocado allí nada más acostarse, rompió el envoltorio y cubrió su furibunda erección. Adelanto las caderas, Sakura abrió las piernas e instintivamente rodeó la cintura con ellas.

—Por favor, Sasuke, por favor —lanzó las caderas contra la erección, en una petición silenciosa de lo que desesperadamente necesitaba su cuerpo.

—Pelirosa —comenzó él, con el cuerpo inflamado hasta el punto en que no fue capaz de contenerse de embestirla. Con las manos bajo las nalgas, la alzó hacia él y la penetró hasta lo más hondo… hasta que la oyó gritar.

Una virgen. Una virgen de treinta años.

—Ya está bien —le informó—. No me duele. Por favor, no pares.

No habría podido hacerlo aunque le hubiera suplicado. La sentía compactada e increíblemente ardiente y mojada en su alrededor. Cuanto más la penetraba, más agradable era. Se tomó una eternidad para dejar que se acostumbrara a su tamaño. La comodidad de ella era su placer. Con suavidad y lentitud, salió de Sakura hasta que no pudo soportarlo, luego regresó al calor que lo llamaba. Era una sensación que no se parecía en nada a lo que había experimentado hasta ese momento.

No fue hasta que ella alzó las caderas con gesto urgente cuando se dio cuenta de que se hallaba lista. Las embestidas se tornaron presurosas, lo mismo que los gritos de Sakura. Al sentir que se contraía a su alrededor, supo que había encontrado el placer que había querido ofrecerle. Una buena señal de ella también fueron los gritos que emitió a voz en cuello.

La embistió una última vez y sintió que vertía su simiente. Y por algún extraño motivo, en un rincón de la mente descubrió que lamentaba la barrera que había entre ellos.

El amanecer llegó con crudeza a través de las rendijas en la persiana que cubría la ventana del motel. Sasuke tardó unos momentos en orientarse, a medida que algunas cosas se hacían obvias. Primero, nunca en la vida se había sentido tan bien. El cuerpo le palpitaba con un placer saciado que hacía que deseara que el tiempo se detuviera. Segundo, Sakura se encontraba acurrucada contra su pecho como si fuera una almohada predilecta. Y tercero, Akamaru estaba encima de él emitiendo profusos ladridos.

—Deja que mamá duerma, pequeño. Te daré de comer en un rato —musitó, aún medio dormido. Al parecer se trataba de un ritual que realizaba a menudo, ya que el perro se marchó contento para acostarse mientras esperaba que despertara su ama—. Se hace tarde —le dijo a Sakura. Tampoco él tenía ganas de empezar el día, pero había llegado el momento de los arrepentimientos de la mañana después. Lamentaba haber tomado la inocencia de ella, y sin duda la Pelirosa lamentaría habérsela entregado.

Con un movimiento brusco, ella levantó la cabeza, sorprendida por la voz masculina que la había despertado. Pero al mirarlo, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa soñadora. El cuerpo le palpitaba con los dolores virginales, pero habían valido la pena.

—No lo digas —pidió Sasuke de inmediato. En ese momento sin duda parecía feliz, pero solo porque no alcanzaba a comprender la importancia de lo que había hecho. En cualquier momento lo percibiría y comenzarían las acusaciones.

Antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de decir algo, Sasuke salió disparado de la cama.

Sakura lo observó dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Tenía unos hombros anchos y fuertes. Los glúteos eran firmes, las piernas largas. ¡Qué cuerpo!

¿Decir qué? Después de quedar deslumbrada por la imagen que ofrecía desde atrás, pudo concentrarse en lo que él había solicitado. Nada de "Buenos días" o "Lo de anoche fue perfecto". Ninguna palabra cariñosa, ni amable. Solo "No lo digas". ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

¿No decir que se hallaba encantada de que su primera vez hubiera sido maravillosa? ¿Qué se había sentido segura, cómoda y excitada al mismo tiempo y que eso era un tributo a Sasuke? Quizá le resultaba extraño que fuera virgen después de tantos años. Desde luego, no era la norma. Pero tanto como el instituto como la universidad, había salido con Shino. Nunca había experimentado el deseo de acostarse con él. Y él nunca había insistido. Y en sus viajes, jamás había existido alguien a quien pudiera decir que amaba lo suficiente como para entregarse a él. Cuanto mayor se hacía, más selectiva se tornaba. Sasuke fue el primero. El primero en conquistar su corazón, su mente y en ese momento su cuerpo.

¿Eso era lo que no quería oír? ¿Consideraba que una vez que le había tomado la virginidad, o más precisamente, que ella le había dado, le exigiría matrimonio? ¡No era tan anticuada! No obstante, hablaba mucho sobre las intenciones de Sasuke. Era evidente que no tenía idea de prolongar su relación. En cuanto frenara la boda de la hermana, regresaría a Seattle. Sakura no iba hacia atrás. Avanzaba hacia adelante. Y lo que era más importante, iba a casa.

Un concepto que Sasuke rechazaba.

"No lo digas"

Lo que había querido dar a entender era: "No digas que me amas porque no va a funcionar". Se envolvió con la sábana y se pudo de pie, incapaz de permanecer un minuto más en la cama que habían compartido. "Oh, Sasuke", pensó. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Mientras avanzaban a las Colinas Negras de Dakota del Sur, Sasuke iba perdido en sus pensamientos. Era virgen. Una virgen de treinta años. Se preguntó cómo era posible algo así en el mundo en el que vivían. Supuso que tendría algo que ver con Shintone y la evidente renuencia de Sakura al querer casarse con él. Esa relación carecía de sentido. Nadie esperaba durante siete años que una novia volviera a casa, y ninguna novia enamorada de su novio se marchaba siete años. Lo que significaba que Sakura no amaba a su futuro marido, y que, de un modo extraño, explicaba por qué era virgen. Demasiado pundonorosa para entregarse a cualquiera que no fuera su novio, pero no los suficientemente enamorada de este como para entregarse a él. Irónico. Sakura.

Y ahí entraba Sasuke. Al parecer, no tuvo problema para entregarse a él. Lo que significaba que lo más probable era, o al menos eso creía ella, que estaba enamorada de él. Ridículo, por supuesto. Se conocían desde hacía menos de una semana. Sencillamente, Sakura había confundido el deseo con el amor. Quizá no siquiera eso. Tal vez sabía que era deseo, pero prefería llamarlo amor para apaciguar su conciencia culpable.

Observó su perfil. Cada vez que la miraba, una parte de él anhelaba que el hechizo de desvaneciera, no estar tan cautivado por la luz de sus ojos o el fuego de su cabello. La estudió en un intento por encontrarle algún defecto. Pero la encontró arrebatadora. Igual que la noche anterior.

¡La noche anterior!

Pasaría el resto de su vida tratando de repetir la misma experiencia. Y dudaba de que alguna vez pudiera aproximarse. Lo sucedido la noche anterior no había sido lujuria y desde luego tampoco mentiras. La Pelirosa había hecho el amor con él porque lo amaba. De eso estaba seguro. Hasta ahí estaba dispuesto a admitir. Lo que desconocía era qué había estado haciendo él la noche anterior. ¿La amaba? No sabría decirlo. Sentía lago. ¿Se hallaba dispuesto a trasladarse de la Costa Este para criar a dos hijos con Sakura?

Bajo ningún concepto.

Probablemente, no.

Tal vez.

Sintió un nudo en el pecho. Era precisamente el motivo por el que había evitado el amor. Este significaba compromiso y responsabilidad. Depender de otra persona para ser feliz. El riesgo consistía en que algún día podría despertar para descubrir que Sakura no estaba, y que su felicidad se habría marchado con ella. Podía suceder con la celeridad con que un avión sufría un accidente. Por esa causa había mantenido el círculo de personas a las que quería limitado a una. ¿Se atrevería a ampliarlo?

Un grito agudo llenó el coche. Al instante, Sasuke se cubrió las orejas para protegerse los tímpanos sensibles. Akamaru se metió bajo el asiento, aterrada por el sonido que su madre acababa de emitir. Sakura, ajena a la incomodidad de sus acompañantes, siguió gritando.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—No pude soportarlo más —explicó ella.

— ¿Qué no pudiste soportar?

—Que… estuvieras sentado ahí… pensando. No soy tonta, Sasuke. Sé lo que pasa por ese cráneo increíblemente denso que tienes. Estás pensando en la noche anterior. Piensas en por qué era virgen y, lo que es más importante, en por qué te entregué mi virginidad a ti. Si quieres las respuestas a esas preguntas, ¿Por qué nos las formulas?

"Porque me dan miedo. Porque no me encuentro preparado para oírlas". Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Sasuke. ¿Qué le preocupaba? Ella no iba a contarle la verdad. Nadie iba por ahí hablando de sus verdaderas emociones. Era demasiado arriesgado. No, en la época en la que vivían, la gente mantenía todo embotellado en su interior. Por eso eran corrientes las úlceras.

—De acuerdo. ¿Por qué me entregaste tu virginidad?

—Porque estoy enamorada de ti.

El corazón comenzó a martillearle, los pulmones se le contrajeron y si no se equivocaba, los ojos se le habían puesto en blanco.

Sakura oyó la respiración dificultosa de Sasuke y actuó de inmediato. Alargó la mano, la colocó detrás de la cabeza de él y trató de bajársela entre las piernas. Era un procedimiento común cuando alguien estaba a punto de desmayarse. Por desgracia, el salpicadero se interpuso y lo único que consiguió fue proporcionarle otro chichón en la frente.

— ¡Ayyy!

— ¡Lo siento! Pensé que te ibas a desmayar y trataba de colocarte la cabeza entre las piernas.

—No me iba a desmayar —expuso él con irritación.

—Sí, y tampoco te da miedo volar. Ya lo sé —lo miró y trató de evaluar el daño que le había causado a la cabeza. La tenía roja, pero no creía haberle roto la piel. Por las dudas, alargó el brazo hacia atrás para buscar un pañuelo en el bolso. En cuanto lo tuvo, intentó limpiarle la herida a él, pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

—Mantén la vista en la maldita carretera. Estoy bien —indicó mientras le inmovilizaba la mano. Le quitó el pañuelo de papel y lo tiró a su espalda.

—No hace falta que grites —se quejó Sakura. Después de todo, solo intentaba ayudarlo.

Sasuke necesitó más de un minuto para reordenar sus pensamientos. Cuando lo logró, estaba convencido de que no había oído lo que creía haber oído.

—Sé que no te oí decir lo que creo que has dicho.

—Dije que te…

—No lo digas —interrumpió. No quería oírlo dos veces en un día. El corazón no lo soportaría. Tampoco su cabeza—. No puedo creer que lo dijeras. ¿No sabes que se supone que no debes decirlo? Nadie lo hace. Se supone que has de guardar esos sentimientos en tu interior.

—Conseguiría una úlcera si guardara todo encerrado dentro de mí.

— ¡Exacto! —se comportaba como un idiota, pero no le importaba. Jamás algo lo había sacudido tanto como la declaración de amor de Sakura. Quizá porque nunca nadie se lo había dicho.

—No me dejaste terminar —susurró ella—. Lo que quise decir fue que anoche me acosté contigo porque te amo.

Sasuke deseó interrumpirla. Decirle que confundía la lujuria con una emoción mucho más fuerte que no era posible que sintiera por él. Era demasiado pronto. Demasiado imposible.

Pero Sakura se negó a permitírselo.

—Te amo. Sé que lo más probable es que pienses que es una tontería. Nos conocemos desde hace muy poco. Pero por lo poco que me conoces a mí, creo que sabes que jamás habría hecho el amor contigo si no significara eso para mí. Hacer el amor.

Lo había sabido en cuanto Sakura había ido hacia él. Lo había visto en sus ojos, pero se había negado a reconocerlo entonces, como si la arrogancia pudiera hacerlo desaparecer. Debería haberse marchado. Pero su fuerza de voluntad lo había abandonado. Sakura representaba una tentación demasiado poderosa.

—Sea como fuere, supongo que quería que lo supieras —continuó ella, mientras en el proceso el corazón se le rompía—. Pero ahora debes escuchar. Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo. Eres demasiado pragmático para dejarte llevar por el amor en tan poco tiempo. No pasa nada. Porque la verdad es que aunque me amaras, no funcionaría.

Eso lo aturdió.

—De pequeña solía creer que el amor podía con todo. En las películas románticas que veía o en los libros que leía, el héroe y la heroína siempre triunfaban ante las adversidades, porque sabían que lo único que necesitaban era amarse y estar juntos. Eran historias hermosas. Pero solo eso. Historias. Ahora soy una adulta. Y sé que los cuentos de hadas no siempre se vuelven realidad. Sé que un compromiso requiere de algo más que un exceso de emoción. Te amo, Sasuke, y no me avergüenza reconocerlo. Pero quiero algunas cosas en mi vida. Quiero criar hijos cerca de sus primos. En el verano quiero ir a excursiones familiares y pasar la Nochebuena alrededor de un árbol enorme bebiendo ponche con todas las personas a las que quiero.

—Si pudiera… —comenzó él, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios. ¿Qué iba a decir? Todo lo que ella acababa de describir era todo lo que él había dedicado la vida a evitar.

—Pero no puedes. Así que acepta lo que tengo que ofrecerte. Deja que llore cuando te marches, pero no me hagas suprimir mi amor o mantenerlo oculto porque te pone incómodo.

Su rostro era un cuadro de sinceridad. No se trataba de un ardid para impulsarlo a reconocer cosas que no quería admitir. Se trataba de una Sakura seria.

De pronto, a la defensiva, Sasuke sintió que la ira brotaba de su interior. No podía evitar sentirse como un miserable por decepcionarla, por no ser lo que ella quería que fuera. ¡Pero él jamás había pedido eso!

—Lo único que quería era llegar a Filadelfia para impedir que mi hermana se casara con el hombre equivocado. ¡No quiero tu amor! Tu cuerpo, sí, por supuesto, deseo tu cuerpo, ¡pero eso es todo!

Sakura se ruborizó por la declaración furiosa pero halagüeña. Nadie jamás había deseado su cuerpo del modo en que lo deseaba ese hombre. Era un consuelo pequeño para un corazón roto, pero olvidó un poco el frío que lo dominaba.

— ¡Todo es por culpa de mi hermana! —Musitó Sasuke—. Voy a matarla cuando llega a casa.

Sakura decidió cambiar el tema.

—Hablando de tu hermana, no llegamos a determinar cómo íbamos a impedir este matrimonio. ¿Te vas a presentar en el registro y gritar que no consentirás esa boda?

—Cuando lo pones de esa manera, suena un poco tonto —concedió Sasuke.

Tras una breve parada, conductora y pasajero cambiaron de asientos.

CONTINUARA…

****

ESPERO QE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, MUCHOS SALUDOS

BYE


	8. ¡No me quiero enamorar!

Hola a todos, se que me tarde, pero ya de una vez, subiré todos los capítulos

****

Cap.8

¡No me quiero enamorar!

—Si no puedo sobornarlo, ¿Qué te parece si le doy una buena paliza? —atravesaban las colinas verdes del condado de Lancaster, Pennsylvania, a pocas horas de llegar a su destino, y de pronto a Sasuke se le ocurrió que aún no habían encontrado un plan legítimo para separar a Hidan de Mikoto.

—No puedes. Mikoto se apiadaría de él si cree que lo maltratas.

— ¿Y si de forma lógica y serena le expongo a mi hermana que Hidan solo busca su dinero y que casarse con él sería el mayor error de su vida? —preguntó Sasuke.

Una vez más, Sakura desempeñó el papel de abogada del diablo.

— ¿Funcionó la última vez?

No hacía falta ninguna respuesta.

—De acuerdo, señorita Tengo-todas-las-respuestas, ¿tú qué sugieres?

Sin temer exponer sus opiniones sobre el tema, Sakura manifestó la única solución posible:

—Necesitamos pruebas.

— ¿Pruebas de qué?

—De que Hidan es un estafador y que la quiere desvalijar. Ya hemos acordado que la mala suerte que hemos sufrido en este viaje no podía ser una coincidencia. Alguien nos sigue. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Hidan está detrás de ello. Técnicamente, se supone que la boda va a celebrarse pasado mañana, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero no olvides que le pedí que la postergara.

— ¿Y qué te lleva a creer que lo hará? Quizá ese fue su plan en todo momento, frenarte para que no llegaras hasta Mikoto a tiempo para detener la boda —con los dedos comenzó a contar todos los accidentes sufridos, para que Sasuke pudiera ver que el número había crecido—. Uno, la cartera robada. Dos, las llantas pinchadas. Tres, el misterioso sedán de color beige.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

Sakura suspiró. Ni siquiera escuchaba y era su hermana quien estaba metida en problemas.

—El misterioso sedán de color beige.

— ¿Tú también lo viste ayer?

—Sí, pero no vi a nadie dentro. Pensé que había un hombre en Jackson Hole con una hora de béisbol y aspecto sospechoso, pero no lo vi en el aparcamiento.

—Pero el coche… ¡el coche! Claro. Era el mismo que había ante mi casa al marcharme a Washington.

— ¿Crees que nos ha estado siguiendo todo el tiempo?

— ¿Crees que Hidan llegaría tan lejos como para contratar a alguien que me frenara de llegar a la boda? —Replicó Sasuke, como si la respuesta a una pregunta fuera la respuesta para las dos—. Vas a tener que venir conmigo hasta Filadelfia —decidió de pronto—. Voy a necesitar tu respaldo cuando se lo cuente a Mikoto.

—Si no queda otra alternativa se encogió de hombros y trató de ocultar el placer que representaba para ella saber que le viaje todavía no había terminado.

Eran las once pasadas cuando llegaron a la elegante residencia de Sasuke en Filadelfia. Sakura había dedicado los últimos veinte minutos a mirar boquiabierta por la ventanilla el tamaño y el lujo de las casas ante las que pasaban. Creía proceder de una casa grande, pero su hogar no tenía comparación con esas mansiones.

Hasta Akamaru estaba impresionado, y eso que era una Comandante.

Al subir por la entrada de vehículos, Sasuke vio que la puerta del garaje estaba abierta y que faltaba el BMW de Mikoto. ¿Dónde podía estar su hermana a tan altas horas de la noche? ¿Y dónde se hallaba Hidan? Supuso que con ella. No había problema. Sakura y él podrían esperar en la casa.

—Ven —dijo, aparcando en la entrada circular.

La llevó adentro y con un movimiento de la muñeca pareció iluminare toda la planta baja.

— ¡Guau!

—Lo sé —susurró Sakura casi con todo reverencial—. Ve a explorar. Pero recuerda que eres un invitado —dejó que Akamaru vagara a sus anchas mientras ella trataba de absorber lo que veía.

Gruesas alfombras orientales cubrían los suelos de parqué. Había cuadros con pequeñas lámparas incorporadas en los marcos que Sakura había creído que solo existían en los museos. Unas antigüedades decoraban la repisa encima de la chimenea y las diversas mesillas diseminadas por el salón. Al menos eso es lo que creía que era. Se trataba de una enorme estancia cuadrada situada a la izquierda del recibidor.

— ¿Te gusta la casa, Pelirosa? —no supo por qué, pero estaba ansioso por obtener su aprobación. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía la casa desde otros ojos. Ver cómo la disfrutaba hacía que apreciara lo que tenía. Pero buscaba algo más que un renovado amor por la residencia familiar. Quería que a Sakura le gustara porque…

"No termines ese pensamiento. Comienza y termina con y vivieron felices para siempre".

—Me encanta. ¿A quién no? No me extraña que Hidan vaya tras Mikoto. Estáis forrados.

—Supongo que sí. Teníamos unos padres y un hermano que nos querían. Nos teníamos el uno al otro, aun cuando mi hermana pone a prueba mi paciencia. Éramos ricos en todos los sentidos que importan. Esta casa no es más que un adorno. No es más que una casa, Pelirosa. Más grande que algunas, más pequeña que otras. Mi hogar —y llevaba fuera de él demasiado tiempo. Extrañamente, estar en el recibidor en compañía de Sakura no le provocaba las sensaciones que por lo general sentía al regresar. La sensación de pérdida que por lo normal invocaba la casa seguía presente, pero menos asfixiante, menos opresiva. En su lugar había una sensación de idoneidad. Se parapetó contra esa emoción. Sabía que el dolor no tardaría en retornar—. Supongo que Mikoto ha salido con Hidan. Lo mejor es que nos instalemos para pasar la noche.

Sakura movió las cejas con gesto insinuante y se acercó a él con lo que esperaba que fuera a un dar sexy.

— ¿Una noche de qué exactamente?

—Oh, seguro que ahora me deseas —bromeó, aun que ya empezaba sentir que la sangre le hervía.

—Bueno, dijiste que nos quedaban pocas oportunidades. Y disponemos de esta casa enorme para nosotros. Parece una pena desperdiciarla.

—Supongo que tienes razón —quiso transmitir una indiferencia que no sentía.

Sakura esperó hasta que trató de acercarla a él antes de alejarse de su alcance.

—O podríamos sentarnos en ese sofá a esperar Mikoto.

—Podrían tardar horas en venir —apuntó Sasuke, dirigiéndose hacia ella mientras Sakura retrocedía con sonrisa provocativa.

—Horas, ¿eh? Deja que piense… ¿Qué más podríamos hacer durante horas?

—Siempre está la biblioteca.

—Sí, es verdad. O… —rio al correr hacia él y darle un beso pleno en la boca.

Sasuke río. Luego, con un movimiento fluido, la alzó en vilo y subió con ella por la amplia escalera hasta llegar al dormitorio. Era una de las suites principales, mantenida para él tal como la había dejado. Una cama de madera de cerezo estaba decorada con un edredón de color verde bosque y unas almohadas grandes con fundas de una tonalidad más clara de verde. Delante de la cama había una versión en pequeño del salón de abajo, con un sofá de piel que daba a un televisor de pantalla ancha.

Le había contado que en una ocasión la habitación había servido con una fortaleza de soledad.

Sakura la inspeccionó. Vio trofeos que él había ganado en acontecimientos deportivos. Premiso académicos enmarcados, sin duda por su madre antes de que hubiera fallecido. No era la habitación de un hombre, pero Sakura podía ver restos de su juventud. La emocionó. Alguna vez había sido niño. Probablemente vulnerable, quizá arrogante, aislado, pequeño.

La depositó en la cama y luego retrocedió. Era la primera vez que llevaba a una mujer a su cama, a su habitación. Debería haberlo alarmado permitirle la entrada con tanta facilidad, pero no fue así.

—Desvístete para mí —le pidió.

Ella se sentó y con dedos trémulos hizo lo que le pedía. Comenzó a quitarse la camiseta azul por encima de la cabeza. Pero cuando tenía los brazos atrapados entre el algodón, Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a tumbarla con delicadeza sobre la cama. Con los brazos confinados de esa manera, era impotente para frenar su contacto.

No era que hubiese querido hacerlo.

Él fijó los labios sobre un pecho y la besó a través del encaje del sujetador. Con los dientes le dejó los pezones endurecidos, que con el roce de la tela le provocó un dolor único y delicioso.

Con los brazos aún inmovilizados, Sasuke comprendió que si quería llegar a verla desnuda, iba a tener que desvestirla él mismo. Con los labios bajó por los pechos hasta el estómago, y de allí hasta el borde de los vaqueros. Soltó cada botón y bajó los pantalones por las piernas hasta que cayeron al suelo.

—Mmm —murmuró Sasuke, incapaz de contener el sonido que escapó de sus labios mientras le quitaba las braguitas y también las tiraba al suelo—. Eres increíble.

Se pudo de rodillas ante ella, como si fuera una diosa merecedora de adoración, adelantó la cabeza y posó la boca justo debajo del ombligo, donde la piel era suave y compacta. El suspiro que escapó de la boca de Sakura cuando bajó unos centímetros a oídos de Sasuke sonó más como un grito.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Sakura era su exuberancia. Cuando la llevaba hasta la cumbre, podía sentir el gozo que sentía ella por la vida. Compartía ese gozo. Y también se convertía en parte de él.

—Oh, Sasuke. Por favor.

No era necesario que se lo pidiera. Sasuke necesitaba estar dentro de ella tanto como Sakura anhelaba tenerlo en su interior. Se puso de pie y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

—Libérame los brazos —suspiró cuando él se separó—. Quiero abrazarte.

Le quitó la camiseta, luego le soltó el sujetador y tiró ambas cosas al suelo. De inmediato los brazos le rodearon el cuello. Lo acercaron para que Sakura pudiera pegar el cuerpo al suyo. Cuando Sasuke vio el estorbo que representaba sur ropa, prácticamente se la arrancó.

Desnudo, y tan arrebatador como ella lo recordaba, regresó a su lado.

— ¿Tienes algún… ya sabes, que quedara de la última vez? —preguntó Sakura casi sin aliento.

—Compré un paquete —sacó un preservativo de la cartera y se lo puso con rapidez. Se llevó un dedo a la cabeza y sonrió—. Siempre me adelanto a los acontecimientos, Pelirosa. Es hora de que sepas eso sobre mí.

Quería saberlo todo sobre él, pero no lo manifestó en voz alta. Una declaración de amor ene se momento solo serviría para ahuyentarlo.

Con las piernas le separó los muslos y se situó entre ellos. Sakura tiró de él hasta tenerlo encima y disfrutar de la libertad de frotar los pechos contra el torso duro.

Volvió a rodearle el cuello con los brazos y, con una fuerza que desconocía que poseía, fue capaz de incorporarse y girar. El súbito cambio de movimiento desequilibró a Sasuke. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, estaba de espaldas y Sakura se subía encima de él. Tenía el aspecto de una tigresa al acecho. Una tigresa encendida.

Sasuke se hallaba en el Cielo.

Animada a ver que él aprobaba su atrevimiento, se puso de cuclillas y contra su suave trasero sintió una erección dura, ardiente y palpitante. Se movió adelante y atrás hasta que Sasuke gimió sumido en una deliciosa agonía.

— ¿Quieres más? —musitó Sakura.

—Síííí —siseó él.

Entonces subió un brazo para bajarla y poder darle unos besos profundos y penetrantes. No bastaron. Necesitaba más. Tenía un sabor de una dulzura embriagadora. Sakura era su afrodisíaco particular. Cuando más la probaba, más pronunciado se volvía su deseo.

Pero había llegado el momento de la crisis. Le había permitido creer a Sakura que tenía el control, pero en ese momento su necesidad pudo con su contención. Con manos fuertes agarró las caderas de ella y la situó encima con intención bien clara.

—Ayúdame —le dijo.

Sakura obedeció de buen grado. Bajó la mano y acarició el sexo de Sasuke. Le encantaba la sensación palpitante bajo sus dedos. La vida jamás resultaba tan evidente como en el sexo de un hombre.

—No, dentro. Necesito estar dentro de ti —en otra ocasión dejaría que Sakura explorara y jugara. En ese instante se encontraba demasiado excitado.

Como también ella experimentaba la necesidad de estar unidos, aceptó. Mientras le penetraba el cuerpo, también le penetraba el alma. Su unión era mágica. Dominada por la emoción y la excitación, apenas podía mantener erguida.

Por suerte, Sasuke mantenía la suficiente presencia mentar como para completar la tarea que los ocupaba. Con las manos fuertes en sus caderas, la alzaba arriba y abajo, entrando cada vez más, bajándola cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que no hubo espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Juntos implosionaron. Sakura sintió que empezaba en lo más hondo de su estómago y durante un instante pensó que todo su cuerpo se colapsaría sobre sí mismo. Sasuke sintió que los músculos de ella se contraían en torno a él y también se vio atrapado en un remolino de placer que lo dejó sin aire y al mismo tiempo rejuvenecido.

También ella tuvo que luchar por recuperar el aliento. Sabía que era una novata en ese campo en particular, pero el poder de su unión casi parecía increíble. Algo tan poderoso no podía nacer de dos personas que solo se gustaban y se deseaban. Tenía que proceder de dos seres que se amaban. Y ella sabía que amaba a Sasuke. Por lo tanto, eso debía significar…

—Creo que hay algo que debería saber, Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, luchado aún por recobrar el aire y los sentidos. Sakura no había separado su cuerpo y en ese momento estaba tumbada encima, con la cara apoyada en una mano mientras lo miraba.

—Creo que estás enamorado de mí.

¿Qué respuesta se daba a semejante afirmación?

—Sakura —comenzó con gentileza—, por nada del mundo querría hacerte daño. No diré que no quería esto. Nada más verte, supe que quería que fuéramos amantes. Pero, ¿amor? Es demasiado pronto. No nos conocemos lo suficiente como para estar enamorados. Y a pesar de lo mucho que deseo conocerte mejor, no puedo quedarme. Me espera una vida —intentaba escapar y para ello tendría que hacerlo mejor. Entonces recordó—. Tengo un negocio en Seattle.

— ¿Por qué no puedes trasladarlo a la Costa Este, donde tienes tu hogar? —señaló ella.

—Porque mi negocio gira en torno a la madera. La gente tal árboles en el noroeste, no en noreste.

—Entonces, supera tu miedo a volar y viaja a los lugares que necesitas ir —era una solución práctica.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Sakura no iba facilitarle nada. ¿Podía culparla? No. Creía estar enamorada y luchaba por ese amor. Eso la volvía valerosa, no obstinada.

—No tengo miedo a volar. Pero aparte de eso, me pides lo imposible. Quieres hacer que parezca fácil, cuando no lo es. Sé que te duele oír esto, pero no te amo, Pelirosa. No puedo permitirme amarte.

Durante un momento, ella guardó silencio. Sasuke supuso que estaba absorbiendo el golpe recibido.

—Podrías —sugirió Sakura.

—Pero no te amo.

—Pero podrías.

—Pero no te amo.

—Tal vez.

—Imposible.

—Posiblemente.

—Bajo ningún concepto —gritó, cansado de ese juego verbal—. Y la conversación se ha terminado, Sakura —ella le dedicó una sonrisa jubilosa—. ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Acabas de llamarme Sakura.

Sasuke gimió. Había sido un desliz. Nada más. Pero lo había tomado como si le hubiera declarado un amor eterno. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera decir que la convenciera. Con un movimiento la hizo girar para quitársela del cuerpo y se puso de pie junto a la cama.

—Vamos. Vístete.

Ella parpadeó confundida.

— ¿Vestirme? ¿Para qué?

—Te llevo a casa. Ahora. No sé cómo convencerte, _Pelirosa_, de que esto ha sido una aventura. Nada más. Eres demasiado emocional. Probablemente porque tomé tu virginidad. Comprendo de dónde surge este apego, pero no puedo fomentarlo. De modo que te voy a llevar a casa y a ponerle fin ya. Entonces entenderás que hablo en serio.

Como una zombie, Sakura se levantó y comenzó a ponerse la ropa. No era algo para lo que hubiera estado preparada. Sonaba como si Sasuke hablara en serio. Iba a llevarla a casa y a dejarla para siempre.

"Ten fe", se dijo. Lo que Sasuke decía y lo que Sasuke hacía podían resultar dos cosas muy diferentes. Algo acerca de amarla lo asustaba.

En silencio, lo siguió a la planta baja. Para consternación de Sakura, Akamaru había encontrado el sillón más caro para acorrucarse. Acomodó al perro sobre un hombro y contempló el pelo que había en el cojín.

—Pagaré por su limpieza —le dijo a Sasuke.

—No te preocupes.

—De modo que aquí acaba todo —dijo con tristeza desde la puerta.

No podía dejarla ir de esa manera. No estaba bien. Era tarde e iba a tener que cruzar toda la ciudad para llegar a Nueva Jersey.

—Te llevaré y regresaré en taxi.

—No hace falta…

—He dicho que te llevaré —repitió con firmeza.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y lo siguió hasta el coche. Era evidente que aún no se sentía preparado para dejarla. Definitivamente podría llegar a amarla.

—No me lo puedo creer —musitó Sasuke por enésima vez desde que el coche se había parado en la zona residencial de Hoddonfiel, Nueva Jersey.

— ¿Y cómo iba a saber que no teníamos suficiente gasolina? —preguntó Sakura al llevar al volante mientras Sasuke empujaba el vehículo. Si la expresión de él servía de indicio, estuvo segura de que si la amaba, ya lo había superado.

—Por lo general, una buena advertencia es el indicador de la gasolina situado en "vacío" —replicó, maldiciéndola en voz baja.

—Pensé que nos alcanzaría.

Haddonfield era una pequeña ciudad histórica llena de casas grandes. Era hermosa; por desgracia, también era de la clase de ciudad donde todo cerraba temprano. Iban por la calle principal cuando el coche se detuvo, y no se veía un alma. Ni un agente de policía, ni una gasolinera, nada.

Sasuke había empujado el coche los últimos dos kilómetros, y aún les quedaba otro.

—Falta poco —indicó ella también por enésima vez.

Él ni se molestó en reconocer sus palabras o en animarse a oírlas. Siguió empujando y maldiciendo, con el condenado perro que no le quitaba la vista de encima desde la ventanilla trasera.

Un kilómetro después, empujaba el coche por la entrada de vehículos de Sakura. Se trataba de una casa colonial grande, y a juzgar por el número de coches allí aparcados, se hallaba a rebosar de gente.

—Mi familia sabía que volví a casa. Todos querían estar presentes para darme la bienvenida —le explicó—. Son casi las tres de la mañana. ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí y por la mañana te lleva a casa uno de mis hermanos? Si es lo que de verdad quieres.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con resignación. No era lo que quería. Quería marcharse en ese momento, mientras aún tenía una oportunidad. Lo último que necesitaba era conocer a la familia de Sakura. Pero ella acertaba en una cosa: carecía de energía para llamar a un taxi. Empujar el coche durante tres kilómetros en medio de la noche podía hacerle eso a un hombre.

—De acuerdo. Me quedaré. Pero me iré a primera hora de la mañana.

—Claro.

Se sentía demasiado cansado como para interpretar el tono de la contestación, de modo que ni lo intentó.

—Me temo que lo único que te puedo ofrecer es un sofá —apuntó ella mientras subía los escalones de la entrada.

Las palabras de ella hicieron que volviera a observar la casa colonial. Tenía que haber como mínimo cinco o seis dormitorios en una casa de ese tamaño. ¿Lo único que podía ofrecerle era un sofá? Se preguntó de quién había sido la estúpida idea de dejar su cómoda casa para llevarla hasta allí. No necesitó contestarse que suya.

Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, le ofreció una explicación mientras lo conducía hasta la puerta de atrás:

—Está Gaara, temporalmente vive en casa… te hablé de él. Se ha divorciado. Hagas lo que hagas, no se te ocurra sacar ese tema. Aún está muy sensibilizado. Lo más probable es que comparta una habitación con Sasori. Nagato y su esposa, Hitomi, sin duda dispondrán de otra habitación. Sus tres hijos, más el bebé de Pain y Konan, estarán en otra. Pain y Konan deben tener su dormitorio. Seguro que Deidara y Katonoha están en la sala de estar de arriba con su pequeño bebé. El dormitorio principal lo ocupan mis padres. Ahí se acaban los dormitorios y los sofá camas. Pero en la sala de abajo hay un sofá muy cómodo.

Sasuke perdió su atención en el segundo hermano. Estaba cansado. Cuando entraron en la casa, se sentía medio dormido.

Lo condujo por varias habitaciones hasta el sofá que sería su cama. Se desplomó y ella se tumbó a su lado con una manta que los mantendría abrigado a ambos.

El último pensamiento de Sasuke fue que probablemente no debería dormir juntos bajo el techo de sus padres. Era una descortesía. Llegó a decírselo.

—Está bien. Nos levantaremos antes que los demás —entonces se acurrucó contra el pecho de él. Le encantaba la proximidad que sentía de esa manera. Adoraba el sonido de su corazón, la fuerza de su cuerpo, su olor. Justo cuando empezaba a tener idea, captó un leve ronquido. Con un susurro entusiasmado, le dijo—: Estoy impaciente porque conozcas a mi familia. Te van a adorar.

CONTINUARA…

****

Ojala les haya gustado, como sea, tendre que subir los demás capítulos, porque luego no los subo porque se me olvida, perdón:P! Los quiero mucho y gracias por todo.


	9. A eso le llaman una boda interrumpida

Aquí les traego el capitulo 9, mañana subo el 10 y terminamos:D

****

Cap.9

Sasuke tuvo la clara impresión de que no iba a caerle bien a los hermanos de Sakura. Al despertar por la mañana, lo primero que vio fue a seis hombres grandes y ceñudos de pie junto a él. El mayor del grupo fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Quieres que empecemos por arrancarte los brazos o prefieres que comencemos por la cara?

"Fantástico", pensó. Disponía de opciones.

—La cara, papá. Apuesto mi Corvette a que jamás le han roto la nariz —eso lo dijo un rubio con el ceño más pronunciado.

Sasuke se enorgullecía de su nariz intacta.

Fue el turno del más pequeño de los seis:

—Como le rompamos la nariz, vamos a tener que soportar la ira de Sakura todo el día.

Al fin se alzaba una voz razonable entre esos bárbaros.

Continuó otro hermano, también pelirojo y con una sonrisa:

—Sí, romperle la nariz sería una estupidez. Tenemos que golpearlo donde no se noten las magulladuras.

Era evidente que ese no era un aliado.

—Callaos todos —intervino el mayor—. Se está despertando.

Sakura se estiró de forma gloriosa. Pero como aún no se hallaba preparada para enfrentarse el día, se acurrucó contra el fuerte cuerpo de Sasuke. Entonces comprendió que apenas disponían de tiempo antes de que la casa despertara. Necesitaban estar levantados antes de que su padre y sus hermanos descubrieran que habían pasado la noche juntos en el sofá.

—Sasuke —musitó mientras le daba en las costillas—. Será mejor que nos levantemos antes de que la familia se dé cuenta de que hemos dormido juntos —le acarició el poderoso pecho y de inmediato cambió de planes—. Desde luego, podríamos tener tiempo para un poco de…

—Pelirosa, si valoras mi vida, no termines esa frase —advirtió Sasuke.

Confuso por sus palabras, abrió los ojos.

— ¡Papá! ¡Gaara, Nagato, Pain, Deidara y Sasori! Estáis todos. ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Me alegro de encontrarme en casa!

Los hombres de su vida no compartieron su entusiasmo.

—Sakura, ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos? —Instó su padre—. Por ejemplo, ¿quién es este hombre que te rodea con los brazos como si fueras un osito de peluche particular?

Por despecho, la abrazó aún más. Se negaba a ser tratado como un adolescente a quien acabaran de sorprender besando a la pequeña de la casa.

Si eso era posible, los hermanos y el padre se mostraron todavía más ceñudos. Al percibir la tensión reinante, y conociendo una única manera de mitigarla, Sakura habló:

—Papá, chicos… no pasa nada. ¡Sasuke es mi novio!

En el acto cambió la actitud de todos. Fue como si alguien hubiera agitado una varita mágica para transformarlos de leones en gatitos.

—Vaya, ¿y por qué no lo dijiste antes? —la reprendió su padre.

Jiraya alargó la mano para poner a Sasuke de pie. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, este estrechaba la mano del hombre mayor y trataba de no hacer una mueca por la intensidad del apretón.

—Bienvenido a la familia, hijo.

Hizo lo único varonil que podía y aceptó todas las palmadas amables en el hombro y las manos que le extendieron, a pesar de que ambos gestos prácticamente lo habían dejado sin aire y amenazaban con romperle los dedos.

—Vale, chicos, ya basta de esa actitud de machos. Dadnos un minuto para que podamos despertarnos y saludar al resto de la familia.

—Claro, hermana —dijo Pain.

Para Sasuke, se trataba del único hermano racional.

Salieron de la habitación en masa. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse asombrado por el tamaño que tenían todos.

—Sasuke, no quiero que te enfades —comenzó Sakura con titubeos.

Con la mirada de falsa sorpresa, este respondió:

— ¿Enfadarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que empujar un coche tres kilómetros pasada la medianoche? ¿Por qué me despertaron seis hombres cuyo único objetivo al verme era el de infligirme el máximo daño físico posible sin dejarme marcas? ¿Por qué a esos mismos hombres les has contado que te he pedido que te cases conmigo cuando anoche dejé bien claro que eso no iba a suceder? ¿Es por eso que lo que debería estar enfadado?

—Sí —asintió con timidez—, pensé que eso podría molestarte… un poco.

— ¡Pues tienes razón! —gritó—. ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que contarles que era tu novio? Podría haber sobrevivido a la paliza que querían darme por haber dormido contigo en el sofá. No seré tan afortunado cuando me convierta ene l hombre que rompió el compromiso contigo.

Podría haberle dicho que no tenía que romper el compromiso si no quería, pero consideró que quizá fuera demasiado.

—Estás de malhumor por haber dormido poco. ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos con la familia para desayunar? Es domingo, y si conozco a mi madre, habrá preparado huevos, beicon y bollos caseros.

Solo porque el estómago le rugía permitió que Sakura lo condujera dócilmente a la cocina. Lo que siguió fueron más gritos, abrazos y besos de los que habría sido capaz de imaginar. Los niños se pusieron a dar saltos con la intención de capturar la atención de Sakura. Los bebés con sus andadores chocaron contra las piernas de Sasuke durante todos los ángulos. Las esposas exclamaron encantadas por la idea de que Sakura estuviera prometida y los hombres miraron a Sasuke desde los costados con ojos suspicaces.

En el centro de todo eso había una mujer diminuta que había estado de pie junto a la cocina con una espátula en la mano. Separó a la multitud como Moisés el Mar Rojo.

— ¿Así que tú eres el hombre que va a casarse con mi hija?

Sasuke tuvo que reconocer que se sentía más intimidado por esa mujer que por todos los hermanos y el padre juntos. Y solo le llegaba hasta el pecho. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco deseaba averiguar lo que podría hacer con la espátula si le contaba la verdad. Pero no era un mentiroso.

—La verdad es, señora Haruno…

— ¡La verdad es que está loco por mí, mamá! —interrumpió Sakura. Fue al lado de Sasuke y le enlazó el brazo. Era su modo de advertirle que no jugara con la mujer que blandía la espátula.

—Estoy loco, eso es seguro —indicó él con absoluta sinceridad.

—Eso es bueno —comenzó Tsunade—. No sabía cómo iba a contarte esto, cariños, pero ya no importa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sakura, preocupada por la noticia que su madre no querría contarle.

—Shino se fugó la semana pasada con una corista de Atlantic City.

— ¿Qué? —estaba aturdida. Se suponía que Shino debía esperarla. Que estaba enamorado de ella. ¡Prácticamente le había sido fiel! Al darse cuenta de lo ridícula que estaba siendo, soltó una carcajada—. Shino con una corista. ¡Bien por él!

Todo el mundo intervino con bromas sobre Shino mientras se sentaban a una mesa con más comida de la que nunca había visto Sasuke. No sabía muy bien lo que sentía por la situación. Por un lado, agradecía que Sakura no fuera a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba. Por el otro, eso significaba que cuando se marchara, se quedaría sola. ¿Lo echaría de menos? ¿O se pondría a buscar el sustituto de Shino?

Quizá si se quedara un tiempo, si dejara que Neji llevara el negocio durante uno o dos meses, podría… ¿qué? No, no solo había una manera de encarar la situación. Iba a tener que quitarse a Sakura de encima como si fuera una tirita.

—He de irme.

Sakura bajó la cabeza para que su familia no viera el dolor en sus ojos. Ella era la única que sabía que Sasuke no regresaría.

El resto del grupo comenzó a protestar. Un desayuno no era tiempo suficiente para llegar a conocer a un posible miembro de la familia.

—Mi hermana me necesita —explicó con todo patético.

Sakura fue al rescate y puso al corriente a su familia de la existencia de Hidan, de las tácticas traicioneras que empleaba y del peligro que corría la hermana de Sasuke. Este se percató de que no mencionó el hecho de que apenas se conocían desde hacía una semana.

La familia comprendió de inmediato la situación en la que se encontraba al igual que la preocupación que sentía por su hermana. Todos harían lo mismo por Sakura si creyeran que se casaba con el hombre equivocado.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —pregunto Gaara, poco propenso a la discusión y siempre listo para la acción.

—Mi plan era echarlo de la casa y encerrar a Mikoto en su habitación hasta que recuperara la cordura.

Los hombres Haruno asintieron al unísono. Les gustó la forma de pensar de Sasuke.

Las mujeres movieron la cabeza y Sakura se puso del lado de sus cuñadas.

—Le dije que eso no funcionaría. Por desgracia, no he encontrado una solución mejor. Necesitamos pruebas de que Hidan ha saboteado nuestro viaje, pero no sé cómo conseguirlas.

—Habla con tu hermana, Sasuke —ordeno Tsunade Haruno—. No puedes saber lo que siente hasta que hables con ella. A veces lo más difícil es escuchar.

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo. Tanto, que deseó oír la voz de Mikoto de inmediato en vez de tener que esperar el tiempo que tardaría en regresar a casa.

Sakura lo escoltó a un teléfono privado en la sala de estar. Él marcó los números que se sabía de memoria. Y al rato oyó que contestaba una voz familiar.

— ¿Mikoto?

—Sasuke, ¿dónde estás? Me pareció ver que habías dormido en tu cama, pero esta mañana me fue imposible encontrarte. No sabía dónde estabas. La bosa es mañana. No pensé que pudieras llegar a tiempo. Y eres la única familia que tengo.

Se sintió muy culpable. Era su única familia y de poca ayuda le había sido. Se hallaba tan distanciado de su propia hermana, que ni siquiera sabía qué albergaba en el corazón. Entonces algo que le dijo lo sacudió.

— ¿Mañana? ¡Ya eso llamas postergar una boda!

— ¿De qué hablar? Te dije la fecha cuando te dejé el mensaje en el contestador.

Era evidente que no había recibido el mensaje que le había dado a Hidan.

—Olvidaba la fecha, Mikoto. Lo más importante es que necesitamos hablar antes de que sigas adelante y te cases. Ni siquiera conoces a esa persona.

Durante un momento, ella guardó silencio. Cuando respondió, lo hizo con voz fría:

— ¿Vas a poder llegar? ¿Dónde te encuentras?

—Cerca, Mikoto —repuso, sin tomarse tiempo para explayarse—. Escúchame. No conocer a Hidan todo lo bien que deberías. ¿Sabes que lo llamé desde la carretera? Me dijo que no estabas.

—Es del todo posible que hubiera salido, Sasuke.

—Sí, pero le pedí que postergarais la boda. Estaba sufriendo toda clase de problemas y necesitaba más tiempo. ¿Te contó algo de eso?

—Se le habrá olvidado —justificó los actos de su novio—. Después de todo, Hidan tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza. Mañana va a casarse.

No si él podía evitarlo.

—Mikoto, por favor, solo escucha. Los problemas que te acabo de mencionar no eran problemas normales. Nos rajaron las ruegas, me robaron la cartera, dos veces vi a un coche sospechoso. Creo que Hidan contrató a alguien para evitar que llegara a la boda. Considero que busca tu dinero.

Sakura, que se hallaba en el umbral para ofrecerle su apoyo silencioso, hizo una mueca ante ese último comentario. Había sido un error táctico.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —Exclamó Mikoto—. ¿No crees que alguien pueda amarme por mí misma? No, solo alguien que ande escaso de dinero tendría una relación con la pobre hermana de Sasuke. Pues tengo noticias para ti… estás loco si piensas que Hidan ha pretendido sabotearte. No es esa clase de hombre. Me ama y quiere casarse conmigo. Si quieres ser parte de eso, puedes reunirte con nosotros en el ayuntamiento mañana al mediodía. Si no, no te molestes en volver a hablarme jamás.

Sasuke oyó el clic y luego la línea muerta. No había salido como él había querido.

—Jamás le digas a una mujer que el único motivo por el que alguien quiere casarse con ella es el dinero. Tiene a ponerla a la defensiva.

Sasuke se volvió en busca de consejo.

—Tienes razón. ¿Qué hago ahora?

No quedaban muchas alternativas.

—Ve a la boda. Ofrécele tu apoyo y espera que tome la decisión adecuada.

—O puedes ir a buscarla ahora y encerrarla —esa sugerencia la aportó Gaara, que se encontraba detrás de Sakura en el pasillo.

—Ahora mismo está un poco furiosa conmigo. No creo que deje que me acerque a ella. Quizá lo mejor sea darle la oportunidad de que se serene.

—Muy bien —Gaara asintió—. Tu segunda opción es llegar pronto a la boda y llevártela antes de que comenta un error que lamentará siempre. Si quieres, voy contigo.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, luego a Gaara.

—Gracias. Necesitaré tu ayuda para mantener ocupado a Hidan mientras yo saco a Mikoto de allí. En el ayuntamiento al mediodía.

Sakura suspiró con frustración. Hombres. No sabían nada sobre las mujeres.

—Yo también iré, pero para que quede constancia, me opongo a estas tácticas de guerrilla.

Sasuke pasaría el resto de día con la familia de Sakura y a primera hora del día siguiente se marcharía al ayuntamiento. Con un poco de suerte, quizá convenciera a su hombro y dejaría que Gaara mantuviera ocupado a Hidan. Era un plan perfecto. Que, desde luego, lo ponía nervioso.

Aquella noche, la cena comenzó bien y terminó con historias divertidas sobre la juventud de Sakura al ser la única chica en una familia de chicos. Sasuke se rio a expensas de ella y le encantó.

Demorándose con las copas de sobremesa, Sakura y Sasuke vieron cómo cada pareja terminaba por sentirse cansada y se marchaba a dormir. Al final solo quedaron los padres de Sakura y Sasuke, quien había descubierto que tenía mucho en común con Sasuke. Aunque llegó el turno de Gaara que bostezara.

—Os veré por la mañana —indicó al dirigirse a su cuarto.

Entonces solo quedaron los cuatro. Para sus adentros, Sakura suplicó que su madre subiera a acostarse, así podría disfrutar de unos momentos a solas con Sasuke. Tal como ella lo veía, había logrado ganar un día más con él, aunque ese tiempo empezaba a agotarse. El día siguiente estaría ocupado con Mikoto. Y en cuando arreglara la situación, nada lo retendría en Filadelfia.

Eso lo dejaba con una noche. Sin embargo, su madre representaba una interferencia con la que no había contado.

—Quería preguntarle a Sasuke dónde está el anillo de compromiso —dijo de repente Tsunade.

Parecía una pregunta casual, pero Sakura sabía que no lo era. Su madre sospechaba. Siempre había sido capaz de descubrirla en una mentira.

— ¿El anillo? —repitió él. No tenía ni idea de cómo contestar esa pregunta.

—Ya sabes, el diamante que le informa a todo el mundo que Sakura es tuya.

—Aún no lo he elegido, mamá. Sasuke no quería comprarme algo que no me gustara —era una buena excusa.

—Es una pena, entonces.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, sin gustarle el tono de la voz de su madre.

—Ya conoces la regla, Sakura. Sin anillo, no hay cuarto.

Sasuke no pudo muy bien a lo que se refería. Pero Sakura sí.

—Pero, mamá, estamos prometidos.

—No hasta que haya un anillo en tu dedo. He puesto un camastro en la habitación de los niños. Puedes dormir con ellos. Sasuke se queda en el sofá.

La voz de su madre sonó autoritaria y Sakura sabía que lo mejor era no discutir.

Sasuke al final entendió lo que sucedía. Estaba bien. Si dormían juntos, la desearía. Y no parecía correcto hacerle el amor abajo mientras toda la familia dormía arriba. Y menos cuando planeaba dejarla al día siguiente.

—Pero… —protestó Sakura. Solo necesitó una mirada de su madre para callar.

Esta y su sonriente padre se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la escaleras. Se detuvieron a pie de los escalones y aguardaron a que Sakura se reuniera con ellos. También Sasuke se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse. Le tomó la cara entre las manos y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

—Buenas noches.

Con un mohín, fue a reunirse con sus padres.

—Buenas noches —se despidió por última vez.

—Buenas noches —repitió él.

—Te quiero.

Pensó que era malvada al decirlo delante de sus padres y de esa manera. No podía no responder, pero que lo condenaran si creía que iba a emplear las mismas palabras.

—Yo también —repuso ceñudo.

Sakura sonrió ante la astuta contestación y subió las escaleras.

Acomodándose en el sofá, Sasuke trató de no pensar en su falta novia. Se concentró en la inminente confrontación que le esperaba. Descartaba cualquier catástrofe. Estaba seguro de que iba a ser bastante sencillo. Siempre y cuando todo saliera según el plan.

Instintivamente, Sasuke supo que nada iba a salir según el plan. Cualquiera día que se atravesara a las doce y un minuto estaba destinado a ser desastroso.

Había empezado con lo que creía ser un sueño erótico. Sintió besos cálidos en su pecho y manos calidad que le masajeaban los músculos. Sintió que se excitaba, y para su absoluto deleite, una mano suave se deslizaba por debajo de los pantalones del chándal y lo acariciaba casi hasta el punto de la explosión.

Con una sonrisa escandalosa, se obligó a abrir los ojos antes de perder el control completo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un sueño. Alzó la cabeza y vio un cabello llameante extendido sobre su estómago. ¡La Pelirosa! Sakura hundió su lengua en su ombligo y la sensación lo hizo jadear.

— ¿Qué haces? —musitó al tiempo que bajaba la mano para paralizarle los dedos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Con expresión aturdida, los ojos de Sakura se encontraron con los suyos.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No lo hago bien?

Sasuke recordó su inocencia y trató de tomar en consideración que todo eso era nuevo para ella. Era vulnerable y debía tener cuidado en cómo manejaba la situación.

—Diablos, sí, lo estás haciendo bien. Pero, ¿Por qué lo haces?

Sakura se sintió un poco desconcertada por al pregunta. Creía que la respuesta era obvia.

—Lo necesitaba.

Sasuke no deseaba otra cosa que saciar esa necesidad y la suya en el proceso. Pero no podía. Ni lo haría. No en la casa de los padres de ella. Y menos cuando habían confiado en él. Bajo la mano y volvió a subirse los pantalones. Pero Sakura se los bajó otra vez.

—Pelirosa, para. No podemos hacerlo.

Sakura bufó con frustración.

—No seas aguafiestas. Jamás lo sabrán si guardas silencio. Aunque sé que te gusta gemir —sonrió con picardía y luego volvió a la tarea de quitarle los molestos pantalones.

— ¿Gemir? Escucha, señorita Jadeos, no soy yo el que tiene un problema vocal. Pero eso está al margen. No voy a hacerte el amor mientras tus padres duermen arriba. No estaría bien. Además, soy demasiado viejo para andar a hurtadillas de esta manera —tuvo que sujetarle las manos para hacérselo entender.

— ¡Pero es posible que sea nuestra última vez! —protestó ella.

La última vez. Las palabras le causaron un impacto enorme. Y le dolieron tanto que tuvo que luchar contra ellas.

—No, Sakura. Anoche fue nuestra última vez. Tú lo sabías.

Sakura se incorporó, con las manos aún sujetas por las de él. Podía ponerse a llorar o enfurecerse.

— ¡Estúpido patán! —Se adelantó hasta quedar sentada sobre su estómago—. Te amo y es posible que tú también me ames…

—Pero no es así —insistió Sasuke.

—Pero podrías. Solo que vas a perderse, y, entonces, ¿qué harás?

Como le había forzado todo el aire de los pulmones, no tuvo respuesta. Por desgracia para él, que intentaba ser noble, no había nada más sexy que ver a Sakura no salirse con la suya.

De pronto la luz iluminó la habitación. Sasuke solo tenía la expresión de ella como referencia, ya que tanto la puerta como el interruptor se hallaban a su espalda, aunque tuvo la clara impresión de que uno o los dos padres se encontraban en el umbral.

"Por favor, que no sea la madre. Por favor, que no sea la madre", entonó para sus adentros. La ira de esa mujer lo asustaba más que cualquiera de los hermanos o el padre.

—Bajé en busca de un vaso de leche caliente cuando me pareció oír algo —dijo Tsunade desde la puerta.

Sasuke gimió en silencio. Alzó a Sakura de su regazo y la depositó en el suelo. Luego se levantó y se irguió detrás de ella para explicar con calma y racionalidad lo sucedido.

—Fue su culpa —tuvo que reconocer que no era el curso de acción más valiente, aunque sí la verdad. Y por si la señora Haruno no captaba la referencia, la señaló con el dedo para dejarlo bien claro.

Sakura se volvió y le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa.

—Rata de cloaca.

Sasuke simplemente le guiñó el ojo y se esforzó por no sonreír.

No fue necesario que su madre dijera nada más. Alzando el camisón con gesto señorial para no tropezar en su salida, Sakura abandonó la sala de estar y subió por las escaleras. No fue hasta que estuvo de espaldas de su madre cuando esta esbozó una sonrisa.

—Niños —suspiró, y siguió a su hija escaleras arribas.

Sasuke volvió a acostarse en el sofá y trató de recuperar el sueño, aunque las imágenes de Sakura permanecieron con él toda la noche.

"Vas a perderme, y, entonces, ¿qué harás?"

—No lo sé —dijo a la habitación vacía. No fue hasta el amanecer cuando al fin pudo quedarse dormido.

Por eso durmió apaciblemente durante el juego de los niños por la mañana. También durante el desayuno. Y habría dormido junto a mil despertadores que hubieran decidido soñar al unísono si alguien no le hubiera vertido un vaso de agua directamente a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué demonios? —farfulló. Trató de incorporarse de un salto del sofá para evitar mojarse más, pero tropezó con la manta y terminó extendiendo sobre el suelo. Cuando al fin pudo secarse la cara, abrió los ojos para encontrar a una pelirosa de cara perversa de pie sobre él con un vaso vacío en la mano.

—Despierta, rata de cloaca. Llegas tarde.

Mientras se sacudía el agua de la cabeza como el animal que Sakura creía que era, tardó un momento en asimilar las palabras de ella.

— ¿Qué llego tarde? ¿Para qué? —preguntó aún aturdido.

— ¡HOLA!, has conducido cinco mil kilómetros para impedir la boda de tu hermana. Y ahora te vas a quedar dormido mientras se lleva a cabo. Son las once.

¡Las once! La boda era al mediodía.

— ¿Por qué diablos no me despertaste antes? —gritó.

De prisa, comenzó a ponerse la camisa por la cabeza.

—Espero que no creas que soy el tipo de muer que recurriría al agua sin intentar primero otros medio para despertarse —desde luego, él no se equivocaba. Pero había llegado el momento de hacer a un lado las tácticas de venganza y detener una boda—. Gaara tiene el coche listo. Mamá ha preparado una taza de café para que la bebas durante el trayecto. Solo faltas tú.

Mientras se ponía las zapatillas, la miró.

— ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Akamaru asomó la cabeza del portabebés que Sakura se había ajustado al pecho.

— ¡Guau!

—Él viene conmigo.

— ¿Porqué?

—El hijo menor de Jiraya tiene manos veloces y afinidad para los rabos de perro. Además, es justo que Akamaru vea cómo concluye todo esto.

Como no tenía tiempo que perder, la siguió hasta la cocina, donde Mamá Haruno le dio el café y un beso en la mejilla.

—Para que tengas suerte —dijo.

—Bueno, hemos tardado una hora —bufó Sasuke. En ese momento supo de quién había heredado Sakura la costumbre de conducir despacio.

Durante todo el trayecto, Gaara había llevado el coche, un Corvette, nada menos, al máximo de velocidad permitida.

—Ye te he dicho que soy agente de policía —repuso Gaara—. Como oficial del orden, es mi deber cumplir la ley en todo momento.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, es desperdiciar un buen coche —musitó Sasuke.

—Ya basta de quejas. Hemos de encontrar aun pareja. ¿En qué sala están? —quiso saber Sakura.

El equipo de rescate se hallaba en la entrada del ayuntamiento. Una cosa era saber que la ceremonia sería al mediodía, y otra en qué sala los iba a casar el juez.

— ¿Crees que habrá una lista? —ladró Sasuke lleno de frustración.

Con calma, Gaara se dirigió a la recepcionista sentada detrás de un escritorio en el vestíbulo.

—Vengo a la boda de un amigo. Sé que se casan al mediodía, pero no sé qué juez celebrará la ceremonia.

Con sonrisa amigable, la bonita empleada comenzó a ayudar a Gaara en su búsqueda.

Sasuke, demasiado agitado, se mantuvo atrás y observó todo el proceso.

—Debería haber estado más a su lado —musitó a nadie en particular.

De todos modos, Sakura lo oyó.

—Difícil cuando vives a cinco mil kilómetros de distancia. Y más cuando te da miedo volar.

—No me da miedo volar —la corrigió por enésima vez.

—Huiste de tu casa, Sasuke. Fue tu elección. Ahora tu hermana ha hecho la suya, y tú debes respetarla. Igual que ella respetó la tuya.

¿Había huido de casa? Sí. Pero no del hogar, sino del vació dejado por el fallecimiento de sus padres y su hermano mayor. Era una verdad dura de reconocer. No le gustaba la idea de que pudiera huir de algo.

"¿Acaso no huyes de Sakura?"

Sasuke se acercó a la pareja súbitamente sombría.

—Sala 310. Pero hemos de darnos prisa. Son las doce pasadas, y Nancy me ha dicho que el juez Morgan es puntual. Quizá ya haya empezado la ceremonia.

Gaara abrió el camino y Sasuke lo siguió hasta los ascensores.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que vas a decirle? —preguntó Sakura, sabiendo que no lo había hecho.

¿Qué haces con Sakura? ¿Qué decirle a su hermana? ¿Cómo detener la boda? ¿Nunca se agotaban las preguntas?

El ascensor les indicó que habían llegado a la tercera planta. La sala 310 se hallaba a la izquierda. Al acercarse a la puerta de cristal, y aunque no era transparente, pudo ver a un hombre y a una mujer vestidos de gala volverse el uno con el otro y besarse.

Habían llegado demasiado tarde. Fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar. Cinco mil kilómetros, dos parques nacionales, unas ruedas rajadas y se habían perdido la boda. Sin sabes qué otra cosa hacer, abrió la puerta y gritó:

— ¡No!

Los cristales se sacudieron con su furia. Un paso detrás, Sakura y Gaara lo flanqueaba y observaban las expresiones aturdidas de todos los presentes en la sala. Cuando Sasuke al fin se quedó sin aliento y pudo mirar bien a la pareja, se percató de un detalle importante. La mujer con el vestido blanco no era su hermana.

—Oh.

— ¿Oh? —preguntó Sakura.

— ¿Oh? —inquirió Gaara.

—Oh —repitió Sasuke—. No eres mi hermana —le dijo a la novia, aún demasiado aturdida como para responder—. Y tú no eres Hidan Yugakure —el novio tuvo la ecuanimidad de asentir—. Y yo estoy en la boda equivocada —no disponía de tiempo para sentirse avergonzado. Se adelantó entre la pareja recién casada con un gesto de disculpa y le preguntó al juez—: MI hermana, Mikoto Uchiha, se suponía que iba a casarse aquí al mediodía. ¿Sabe por casualidad qué pasó con esa boda? ¿Es la siguiente?

El juez reflexionó un momento y luego respondió:

— ¿Uchiha, ha dicho? Sí, tuve a una Uchiha antes. Su boda estaba programada para las once. De hecho, en un principio era para las doce, pero el novio llamó esta mañana y la adelantó.

Una oleada de aplastante decepción cayó sobre Sasuke. Había llegado demasiado tarde de verdad. Sintió que Sakura se acercaba y le tomaba la mano para darle apoyo.

—No los casé —añadió el juez, por si fuera una información pendiente.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con que no los casó? —preguntó Sasuke esperanzado.

—La novia lo canceló todo. Algo acerca de un mensaje que recibió. Luego se marchó. Y después se fue el novio.

Con sonrisa luminosa, Sakura comenzó a dar saltos. La ocasión lo merecía.

— ¡Gaua! —chilló Akamaru en protesta.

—Mikoto no se casó —repitió Sasuke para cerciorarse de que no se había equivocado—. ¡Ja, ja! —enmarcó el rostro de Sakura en las manos y le plantó un beso en los labios. Mientras la besaba, alguien le tocó el hombro.

—Eh, amigo, ¿te importa? —preguntó el novio.

Mientras salían, Sakura gritó por encima del hombro:

— ¡Felicidades!

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —inquirió Gaara.

—Si no se han casado, solo puedo suponer que Mikoto habrá vuelto a casa.

—Hombres —suspiró Sakura—. El último sitio al que habrá ido es a casa. Acaba de dejar plantado al novio ante el altar. Se siente angustiada y confundida, y probablemente se está preguntado si ha hecho lo correcto.

— ¿Y dónde podrá estar? —inquirió Sasuke.

—En una heladería —afirmó Sakura.

Los dos hombres de quedaron boquiabiertos. Gaara estaba a punto de pedirle a su hermana que se explicara cuando Sasuke lo detuvo al alzar la mano.

—No. Sé lo que estás pensando. Créeme. He pasado por ello. Antes de que te des cuenta, te encontrarás en medio de una discusión acerca de si el chocolate debería tener almendras. Hagamos esto. Tú ve a recorrer las callen e busca de una heladería. Yo iré con Sakura a mi casa.

Sasuke extendió las manos y Gaara le entregó las llaves.

—El límite de velocidad es…

—Sí, sí. Entiendo. Dame las llaves —con ellas en la mano, corrió hacia el coche con Sakura pisándole los talones.

Esta le ofreció un último consejo a Gaara.

—Busca una heladería donde tengan helado de chocolate.

CONTINUARA…

****

Mañana el 10, ojala les haya gustado esta historiesita:B


	10. Miedo a Volar

Wuuuuu‼  
>EL ULTIMO CAPITULOOO‼:D!<p>

ESPERO LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS ENSERIO  
><strong><strong>

**CAP. 10**

**Miedo a volar**

—De modo que hasta aquí hemos llegado —dijo Sakura con cierto dramatismo.

Sasuke, concentrado en saltarse todos los límites de velocidad de la ciudad de Filadelfia, prestó poca atención a los suspiros de fatalismo de Sakura.

—No cabe duda de que es así —confirmó ella.

—Muy bien —respondió al final Sasuke—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Es el final del camino, la parada final, la última llamada, el clímax, el cenit…

—Ya lo he entendido. Hablas de mi marcha. Estás enfadada.

—Enfadada, no —lo corrigió—. Triste. Ha sido el mejor viaje de mi vida. Como en una gran montaña rusa. Siento que tenga que llegar a su fin. Por supuesto, como sigas conduciendo a la velocidad del sonido, terminará mucho antes de lo que esperamos.

Las bocinas sonaban mientras Sasuke zigzagueaba con el Corvette entre el tráfico. Si su corazonada era correcta, una vez cancelada la boda. Hidan se marcharía de la ciudad y quería gozar de la oportunidad de echarlo en persona como una buena patada en el… era suficiente.

Miró a Sakura, el rostro de ella lleno de tensión mientras protegía con los brazos al pero que llevaba contra el pecho, y decidió levantar un poco el pie del acelerador. Solo un poco.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Pelirosa. He de ir a casa.

—No. Tienes que regresar a Seattle. Esta es tu casa. Mikoto es tu casa. Seattle es… —hizo un mohín mientras trataba de pensar en algo realmente abominable.

—Dónde está mi vida —concluyó Sasuke por ella.

—Se supone que el hogar está donde se encuentra el corazón.

Como si él pudiera confiar en su corazón. Le decía que tal vez Sakura tuviera razón. Que quizá la amara, lo cual era absolutamente imposible en seis días.

—Tienes razón, Pelirosa. Este viaje ha sido como una montaña rusa. Estimulante, apasionante, divertido y temporal. No puedo creer que me ames como dices amarme. Y bajo ningún concepto confío en mis propios sentimientos hacia ti. Lo sensato es regresar a Seattle. Aclarar las cosas en mi mente.

—Lo que tú consideres mejor —convino con tristeza—. Debes tomar la decisión apropiada por ti mismo.

¿Cuándo se había convertido en algo tan elusivo? Aunque tal vez hubiera más de una elección.

—Ven conmigo, Pelirosa. Regresa a Seattle conmigo. Estemos juntos durante más de una semana. Luego podremos decidir si lo nuestro es una vida entera de amor —de algún modo, sabía que estaba mal que le pidiera que se marchara. Y más desde que acababa de reunirse con su familia y había podido presenciar lo más importante que era para ella.

Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco con la sugerencia. La quería con él. Era la primera vez que le ofrecía algún indicio de lo que realmente sentía. Pero a pesar de lo feliz que la hacía ese reconocimiento, no podía hacerla feliz lo que le pedía.

—No puedo.

Sasuke había sabido cuál era su respuesta antes de que se la diera. Por eso lo sorprendió sentir un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿Por qué no tienes ningún problema en pedirme que lo sacrifique todo para poder quedarme contigo, pero tú te niegas a dejar a tu familia para venir conmigo?

—Sasuke, sé que puedes pensar que estoy siendo egoísta al no querer irme. Y probablemente no entiendas lo que voy a decirte, pero la verdad es que creo que necesitas quedarte. Es hora de que vuelvas a casa. Yo he estado lejos mucho tiempo, y ahora que he vuelto, entiendo lo que significa el hogar. Es una sensación de tener otro sitio y una conexión que no obtienes en ninguna otra parte del mundo. Tú te marchaste para olvidar el hecho de que tus padres y tu hermano no estaban esperándote en casa como deberían haber hecho. Tienes miedo de que si construyes un hogar, con personas que amas habitándolo, quizá tampoco ellas te estén esperando algún día. Es un riesgo, Sasuke. Y es uno que tú has de decidir si estás listo para asumir.

Ya había dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir. Como Sasuke carecía de respuesta al darle, el coche se volvió muy silencioso y el resto del trayecto pareció interminable. Cada uno se sentía aterrado de pensar que su tiempo juntos podía llegar muy pronto al fin.

Sasuke se detuvo ante su espaciosa casa. El hogar. La familia. El miedo. Tragó saliva.

— ¡Mira! —Exclamó Sasuke al tiempo que tiraba de su brazo—. Es el coche. El coche.

— ¿Qué coche?

—El coche beige —susurró Sakura—. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía? ¿Crees que estarán armados?

—Un pregunta por vez —le pidió, en un intento por tranquilizarla. Después de todo, Hidan no era un criminal. Solo un estafador—. No creo que vaya armado, pero deberías quedarte en el coche mientras yo voy a la casa a investigar.

— ¡Claro! —abrió la puerta y apoyó un pie en el suelo antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo.

—De acuerdo, puedes venir conmigo, pero con sigilo. No queremos comunicarles que estamos aquí.

—Cierto —convino ella—. Con sigilo.

Con el sigilo de dos personas que no tenían ni idea de lo que hacían, Sakura y Sasuke subieron por la entrada de vehículos, ocultándose detrás de las azaleas. Llegaron hasta el arco que daba directamente a la puerta de entrada. El coche beige se interponía entre ellos y la casa.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —inquirió Sakura en voz baja y tono de conspiración.

—Esperar.

Sasuke no sabía durante cuánto tiempo ni lo que harían cuando vieran a Hidan y a su matón.

Y tampoco dispuso de mucho tiempo para analizarlo. Hidan salió por la puerta principal con un bolso enrome que arrojó al asiento trasero del coche beige.

—Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo —le indicó al otro, que salía de la mansión con un cuadro grande en los brazos.

Sakura no reconoció al otro hombre de inmediato. Pero su pelo castaño claro, rasgos corrientes, estatura media y ropa marrón hacían que pudiera fundirse entre una multitud.

Hidan era distinto. Alto, con el gris natural y ondulado, parecía un candidato a la siguiente película de James Bond. Aún llevaba puesto el esmoquin de la boda que había estado a punto de celebrarse y Sakura tuvo que obligarse a parpadear. No le extrañó que Mikoto se hubiera enamorado de él.

—Cuidado con el cuadro. Vale una fortuna —le pidió Hidan al hombre de marrón mientras trataba de forzar el lienzo en el asiento de atrás del coche.

—Eh, ya estoy harto de escuchar tus órdenes —replicó el hombre. Metió el cuadro en el coche—. Antes de que haga algo más, quiero mi dinero.

—Ya te he dicho, no hay dinero —bramó el hombre del esmoquin—. No pude conseguir que la idiota siguiera adelante con la boda. Así que nos llevamos las antigüedades. Repito, valen una fortuna.

— ¡Yo no quiero estas cosas! Quiero pasta. He hecho todo lo que me has pedido, incluido la cartera y las ruedas. ¡Y ahora quiero que me pagues!

— ¡Guau! —ladró Akamaru, y escapó de su nido en el pecho de Sakura con la intención de vengarse.

Sasuke no pudo actuar con la suficiente rapidez para evitar la exclamación de Sakura.

— ¡Akamaru!

Hidan y el hombre de marrón vieron a Sasuke y a Sakura detrás de los arbustos. Y ambos observaron mientras el perro saltaba sobre la pierna del matón para comenzar a morderlo.

— ¡Ay! —gritó mientras trataba de quitarse de encima al animal.

Ahí se acababa el subterfugio. Sasuke estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él cuando Hidan se agachó y agarró al perro en brazos.

— ¡No os mováis o es el fin del perro!

Sasuke y Sakura se paralizaron.

— ¡Fantástico! —le murmuró a Sakura.

Todos se volvieron en la dirección del sonido de un taxi que subía por la entrada de vehículos. Bajó Gaara y detrás de él una versión más baja y bonita de Sasuke con vestido de novia.

—Oh, Sasuke, me alegro tanto de que estés aquí —exclamó—. De camino, Gaara me contó que Hidan intentó evitar que llegaras a la boda.

—Y estuve a punto de conseguirlo —intervino el hombre de esmoquin con amargura—. Pero ahora que no va a haber ninguna boda, me llevaré estas piezas como pensión y me iré. Y me llevaré al perro por si a alguien se le ocurre algo. Sube al coche —le dijo a su socio. El hombre de marrón se puso al volante y abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero.

Mikoto se volvió y vio que Hidan sostenía a un perro contra su pecho.

—Sasuke, ¿Por qué sostiene a un perro?

—Si le haces daño, te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo —gritó Sakura con vehemencia mientras Hidan avanzaba lentamente hacia el coche.

Sasuke miró Gaara y con la cabeza indicó el coche que aún estaba al pie de la entrada. Con gesto casual le arrojó las llaves y se volvió hacia Yugakure.

—No creerás que te vamos a dejar marchar con una fortuna en antigüedades, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no es más que un perro.

— ¡Sasuke! —Gritó Sakura—. ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Sí, Sasuke —sonrió Yugakure, a menos de un metro del coche—. ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Que se lo lleve todo —le dijo Mikoto a su hermano—. No importa, si con ello desaparece.

—Mikoto, se lleva el Degas. Sakura lo comprenderá.

— ¡NO LO COMPRENDO! ¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE UN ESTÚPIDO CUADRO VALE MÁS QUE MI PRECIOSO AKAMARU?

— ¡Guau! —protestó Akamaru.

Sasuke giró y vio que Gaara había conseguido escapar hacia el Corvette. Suspiró con resignación y alzó las manos en gesto de rendición.

—De acuerdo, llévatelo y vete. Pero déjanos al perro.

—Lo soltaré una vez que quede convencido de que no nos seguís —indicó Yugakure antes de subir al coche. Arrojó a Akamaru al asiento de atrás, sin darse cuenta de que una ventanilla trasera estaba abierta. Al instante Akamaru salto por ella y escapó. Hidan miró atrás a tiempo de ver cómo la gata alcanzaba la libertad —. Pisa al fondo.

El hombre de marrón pisó el acelerador. Miró por el retrovisor para ver si alguien los seguía y se relajó al ver que el hombre y las dos mujeres permanecían en su sitio. Se hallaba tan concentrado en lo que tenía detrás, que descuidó ver lo que había delante.

— ¡Para! —gritó Hidan.

Pero era demasiado tarde. El hombre de marrón alzó la vista para descubrir un Corvette aparcado ante el sendero, impidiéndoles la huida. En el último instante trató de dar un volantazo, pero no sirvió de nada. El sedán de color beige se empotró contra la parte de atrás del Corvette. Los dos hombres, que iban sin los cinturones de seguridad puestos, perdieron el conocimiento contra el salpicadero.

Lo único que tuvieron que hacer Sasuke y Gaara fue llamar a la policía.

—Sabía que era un estafador —comentó Sasuke aquella noche en la comodidad de su salón.

El grupo había pedido unas pizzas debido suficiente cerveza como para superar los estímulos del día.

Sakura sonrió cuando Akamaru saltó a la seguridad de sus brazos.

—Tuviste razón en todo momento. Y también fuiste valiente.

—Estabas dispuesta a arrancarme la cabeza cuando pensaste que no me importaba sacrificar a Akamaru.

—Sí, pero entonces entendí que querías ganar tiempo. Muy inteligente. Debí imaginarlo. Tú jamás harías nada para dañar al Comandante Sir Akamaru.

—Desde luego fue un plan osado —comenzó Mikoto. A Gaara le dijo—: Y has sido terriblemente amable al sacrificar tu coche de esa manera.

—No pasa nada. Siempre me he imaginado en un Mercedes. Era negro, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

— ¿Le has dado tu coche? —preguntó Sakura al captar el giro de la conversación.

—Me pareció justo —le dijo él. No había quedado nada de la parte de atrás del Corvette—. Gaara va a volar hasta Missoula para recogerlo y volver a la carretera.

— ¿Y qué harás tú?

—Alquilaré uno aquí. Luego volveré a Seattle.

Lo manifestó sin emoción, pero Sakura sabía a qué refería. La decisión estaba tomada. Se marchaba.

Al menos eso creía él.

A la mañana siguiente, delante de la casa de Sakura, Sasuke se hallaba ante el coche alquilado y trataba de convencerla por enésima vez de que realmente se marchaba.

—Me voy —no sabía cómo exponerlo con más claridad.

Sakura se encontraba con los brazos cruzados delante de él.

—Solo crees que te vas.

—No, sé que me voy.

—De acuerdo —pero no lo creía. Habían pasado la noche anterior haciendo el amor una y otra vez. En su corazón sabía que un hombre no podía tocarla de esa manera o amarla de esa manera y no estar enamorado. Al menos con eso contaba. Había esperado que se diera cuenta antes de irse, pero en ese momento ya no estaba tan segura. De modo que esperaba que recobrara la cordura en algún momento del viaje y regresara.

—Quería agradecerle a Gaara la ayuda que me prestó ayer.

—Está en el trabajo. Podrás agradecérselo la próxima vez que lo veas —expuso con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa confiada.

Con suspiro resignado. Sasuke volvió a intentarlo:

—Hablo en serio, Pelirosa. Me voy. Estaré en Indiana cuando tu hermano llegue a casa.

—De acuerdo.

—No volveremos a vernos nunca más —repitió, con la esperanza de trasladarle la importancia del momento.

—Puede que te vuelva a ver —probó ella.

—No —insistió él, aunque ya no estaba del todo seguro.

—Quizá.

—No sucederá.

—Podría. Nunca se sabe. Y si cambias de parecer en algún punto del camino, prométeme que no conducirás como un loco para volver por mí —dio media vuelta y subió por la entrada de coches sin mirar atrás.

Se quedó atónito. Ni un beso de despedida. Ninguna lágrima. Ningún "Siempre te amaré, Sasuke". Nada. "Perfecto", pensó con amargura, subiéndose al coche. Si quería vivir en su pequeño mundo de fantasía, que lo hiciera. Él regresaba a Seattle. De vuelta a la cordura.

Sakura observó la marcha del coche y tomó la decisión de no llorar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Podía sentir la humedad en sus ojos, pero no pensaba llorar. En absoluto. Tenía fe.

Él regresaría en un día.

Eso esperaba. Aunque quizá llorara un poco.

Sasuke se sentía cansado y malhumorado de conducir tanto. Pero logró llegar a un hotel medianamente decente en Indiana. La atmósfera no ayudó a su estado ánimo. Después de un día en el coche sin las bromas ingeniosas de Sakura, anhelaba compañía. Algo con lo que nunca antes había tenido problema. Solo había un televisor para darle la bienvenida.

Un perro. Compraría uno en cuando llegara a casa y lo bautizaría Militar Kurosawa. Quizá eso consiguiera que echara de menos a Sakura lo justo.

No, no podía pensar de esa manera. Como empezara a pensar en lo mucho que la echaba de menos, consideraría hacer algo estúpido como dar la vuelta y regresar a casa.

Ya empezaba otra vez, pensando que Filadelfia era su casa. No lo era. Su destino estaba en Seattle. Hacia allí iría.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó la madre de Sakura.

Solo estaban ellos tres, sus padres y ella, para cenar. Gaara tenía turno doble, algo que hacía a menudo desde el divorcio, y Sasori había tenido que irse en otro viaje de negocios. No le gustó que hubiera nadie más para mitigar el golpe que iba a darles a sus padres, pero supuso que merecían la verdad.

— ¿Ahora mismo?

—Sakura Haruno —el tono de Tsunade lo decía todo.

—Supongo que en Indiana.

— ¡Indiana! —exclamación emitida al unísono por sus padres.

—No os preocupéis —explicó con su tono más sereno—, volverá. Cree que me está dejando, pero no será capaz de seguir adelante. Aunque creo que no supe valorar su obstinación. Puede que necesite más de un día para recuperar la cordura. Le doy hasta Wyoming.

¿Acaso el Estado de Wyoming no termina nunca? El paisaje monótono empezaba a crisparlo. Al mirar delante, solo veía la ondulación de una hierba de color beige. Cuando cerraba los ojos, solo veía a la Pelirosa.

La echaba de menos. ¡Mucho!

De pronto, frenó en seco en mitad de la carretera. No le preocuparon las consecuencias, ya que había llegado a la conclusión de que nadie vivía en el estado de Wyoming.

La voz de Sakura llenaba el coche. La risa repicaba en sus oídos. Su rostro danzaba ante sus ojos. La amaba. El círculo que tanto se había afanado en mantener pequeño se había expandido a pesar de sus deseos. La amaba. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Era hora de regresar a casa.

El problema radicaba en cómo iba a volver a su lado y mantener un poco el orgullo. Sopesó las opciones.

Un poco de orgullo.

La Pelirosa.

Un podo de orgullo.

¡La Pelirosa!

No había color. Logró girar en "U" en la misma carretera. Lo que no logró fue evitar a la vaca grande que se había desviado al centro de esa misma carretera mientras él sopesaba sus opciones.

— ¡Muuuu!

—No le des más vueltas, hermana. Volverá o no volverá. Tienes que dejar de preocuparte —Gaara se reclinó en el sofá con una cerveza en el mano.

Sakura oyó las palabras de su hermano y supo la razón que tenía. Si jamás volvía, lo superaría. Tendría que hacerlo. Lo que pasaba era que no quería.

—No estoy preocupada —mintió.

Gaara rio entre dientes y subió a acostarse.

Sakura reanudó su vigila en silencio. Miraba la ventana con tanta intensidad que casi pasó por alto el teléfono. Eran más de las once de la noche. Se preguntó quién podría ser.

— ¿Hola?

Hubo una pausa.

—Mañana a primera hora ve a recibirme al maldito aeropuerto. Delta. Vuelo setecientos uno.

Siguió un clic, y durante un momento Sakura no estuvo seguro de lo que acababa de pasar. Y entonces lo comprendió.

— ¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve! —gritó extasiada.

Al oír el grito, Gaara bajó corriendo las escaleras. Llegó al rellano y vio a su hermana sollozando en el centro del salón.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Vuelve —explicó ahogando los sollozos.

—Sí. Y tú lloras porque…

—Tomará un avión —le dijo, con la esperanza de que su hermano entendiera la importancia de la explicación. No lo hizo, y se pudo a llorar con más intensidad.

Cuando anunciaron el vuelo, se puso a ir de un lado a otro delante de la puerta de desembarque. Lo vio caminar hacia ella y sintió el corazón en un puño. Estaba pálido, con la boca tensa. Estaba aterrado.

Entonces él la vio y los ojos transmitieron una mezcla de alivio y júbilo. Sakura saltó la cuerda que la separaba de los pasajeros que desembarcaban. Después de tropezar con varios de ellos, se arrojó a sus brazos.

—No lo sabía. Lo esperaba, pero no sabía con certeza si volverías —le dijo mientras le llenaba la cara de besos.

—Sí lo sabías —la abrazó y la besó hasta que ella se le aflojaron las rodillas—. Volé —añadió, queriendo explicarse.

—Sí —Sakura no quería ni necesitaba explicaciones.

—Tengo miedo a volar. Lo he tenido desde la muerte de mis padres y mi hermano.

—Lo sabía.

—Te amo.

—Estoy convencida de que también sabía eso —lo que quería saber era qué sucedería a continuación—. ¿Y ahora adónde? —preguntó sin aliento, ansiosa. Tenía un plan de boda, niños que criar, un hogar que llenar con amor. El tiempo apremiaba.

Sasuke le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la pegó contra sí. Habría jurado que oía el sonido que provocaron al encajar juntos.

—A casa —indicó. Luego, ya que sonaba tan bien, repitió—: A casa.

FIN

****

QUE TODAS SUS METAS SE CUMPLAN, QUE LES VAYA BIEN EN LA VIDA, LOS QUIERO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACEPTAR MI ADAPTACIÓN.


End file.
